Anteayer
by MenducaGh
Summary: "Se pregunta cómo sería si reuniese el valor, si las manos de Nishinoya no estuviesen tan estúpidamente cerca y al mismo tiempo a dos millones de años luz. Son manos que no le pertenecen, ojos que jamás mirarían como miran a Kiyoko. Pero no puede evitar clavarse una estaca en el alma creyendo que, de algún modo, alguna vez, Nishinoya podría mirarlo así." /Asanoya fanfic/ [Longfic]
1. Prólogo: Otoño

Este fic nace como una meta del NaNoWriMo Camp. Como una forma de probarme a mí misma que puedo escribir cosas largas, coherentes. Y terminarlas. Nunca lo hice con intención de publicarlo, pero gracias a un par de amigues y a la insistencia de _que está muy bueno, por favor publícalo de una vez_ , no me quedó más remedio que acceder y darles las gracias por insistirme  
Quiero agradecer a **Tobi** por betear este fic desde sus inicios y seguir haciéndolo hasta el día de hoy.  
Devoré Haikyuu en menos de dos semanas y todavía no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, ni a la serie ni a esta OTP.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : _Haikyuu_ le pertence a Haruichi Furudate y esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Anteayer**_

 **made by**

 _ **MenducaGh**_

* * *

Asahi cumple años el primero de Enero.

No es una fecha cualquiera. Habla de inicios, de objetivos, metas, comienzos. Es un día que se recibe con fuegos artificiales y desmayado de alcohol en la casa de algún amigo. O entre abrazos de gente a la que quieres. El primero de Enero es esperado durante semanas por personas que quieren apretar _restart_ en su vida diaria. Genera expectativa, sueños, motivaciones.

A Noya le encantaría cumplir años el día que comienza a correr el calendario.

A Azumane no le queda bien. Lo ponen nervioso demasiadas muestras de atención sobre sí mismo. Si pudiese, se tomaría un tren a la punta del monte Fu y no volvería hasta la primera semana de Febrero. Es una fecha fácil de recordar; todo el mundo le saluda y lo saturan a mensajes de texto. Por todas las redes sociales. A pesar de ser tomado por delincuente, Asahi es bastante popular y cada año los saludos de cumpleaños se multiplican por diez.

De todos modos, Noya está bastante conforme con el suyo. Es el diez de octubre, mes en el que las hojas anaranjadas comienzan a acariciar el suelo y que las camisetas mangas largas se hacen una costumbre en los entrenamientos. Las prefiere, puesto que su piel es muy sensible y se marca de nada; nunca está de más una capa extra para protegerse. También es la época en la que puede comer helados sin que se le llenen los dedos de pegote ni que se le derritan entre los nudillos.

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños".

No siente ni euforia ni felicidad ni ninguno de esos sentimientos que lo han arrastrado durante sus diecisiete años de existencia. Ni fuegos artificiales. Más bien al contrario, le duele un poco el estómago por los nervios. Tiene dos semanas para aprender a recibir pases y al ritmo que va, lo único que aprenderá a recibir son collejas de Suga por chocarse la red y molestar a todo el equipo.

Ser la deidad guardiana le encanta, pero es un título que siente que le queda grande. Tiene que mejorar, empujarse al límite si quiere mantenerse en ese lugar.

Una vibración en la mesita de luz lo hace desperezarse. Al levantarse, todo su peso se apoya en un moretón particularmente doloroso que le hace fruncir el ceño. El teléfono parece inmenso en sus manos de dedos cortos y regordetes.

 ** _Asahi-Kenai_**

 _¡Un muy pero muy feliz cumpleaños a nuestra bolita de alegría!_

Y abajo una de esas imágenes súper cutres con un Tweety, un atardecer y una frase del estilo "que hermoso haberte conocido durante estos diecisiete años". A otra persona, Nishinoya le habría respondido con algún meme riéndose de su ñoñez, pero Asahi tiene alma de abuelo y hay que tenerle más paciencia con la tecnología que a Shoyo y Tobio con sus peleas. Aún no se desvinculó del todo del MSN.

 ** _Noya_**

 _gracias kenai!_

 _no puedo creer que te acordaras_

 _pero aún falta un rato lololol_

 ** _Asahi-Kenai_**

 _¡No me digas así! -.- ¿Estás seguro? Fíjate bien la hora._

Nishinoya chequea: son las 00:03.

 ** _Noya_**

 _eres un ansioso_

 _no podías esperar a mañana?_

 ** _Asahi-Kenai_**

 _Mañana estarás rodeado de todos los demás, la escuela entera va a felicitarte. Seguro llevarán regalos al club._

 ** _Noya_**

 _ohhhh, regalos? :D :D_

 _acaso sabes algo que yo no? ;) ;)_

 ** _Asahi-Kenai_**

 _Mis labios están sellados._

 ** _Noya_**

 _entonces, sabes algo_

 ** _Asahi-Kenai_**

 _Noooooya, basta o me terminaré yendo de la lengua._

 ** _Noya_**

 _;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)_

 _me dejarás en visto?_

 _eso es cruel_

 ** _Asahi-Kenai_**

 _Nah, estaba respondiendo otro mensaje. Tenía ganas de hablar un rato contigo, felicitarte cómo te lo mereces. Mañana (es decir, hoy) tendré suerte si puedo hablar contigo más de veinte segundos._

Nishinoya cierra whatsapp y pulsa en sus contactos, apretando el botón de llamada. El techo se le antoja lejanísimo. Su habitación antes pertenecía a su hermana, así que una cascada de constelaciones brillantes decora la vista del líbero.

Asahi responde al tercer timbrazo.

–¡ _Nishinoya!_ –grita en susurros. – _¿Por qué no avisas antes de llamar? Están todas durmiendo aquí; pueden llegar a matarme si se despiertan._

Noya ahoga una risa ante el desamparo de Azumane. Ay, la abuela enojada da muchísimo miedo.

–Perdona. –sonríe. –No lo tuve en cuenta, de verdad.

– _Avisa la próxima, ¿sí?_ –casi siente la sonrisita de Asahi acariciarle el pómulo. – _Feliz cumpleaños, Nishinoya._

–Gracias. –se arrepiente inmediatamente después de decirlo; su voz está cargada de apatía.

– _¿Pasó algo?_ –súbitamente la calidez de Asahi se tiñe de nerviosismo. – _¿Estás_ _enfermo o…?_

–No pasó… nada. –Noya se debate en cuanto contarle a su amigo. No quiere hacer una montaña de lo que le está carcomiendo las entrañas hace semanas. Suspira hondo. –Estoy un poco preocupado.

– _Puedes hablar conmigo._

–¿Recuerdas el partido contra la preparatoria Date Tech?

Silencio en la línea.

– _Sí. Que bloquearon todos mis ataques._

–Y yo no pude salvar ninguno. –Nishinoya inspira hondo. –¿Qué pasa si, de nuevo… no puedo salvarlo? ¿Si no soy capaz de cuidarles las espaldas a todos ustedes?

Una risita nerviosa en el teléfono le devuelve el alma al cuerpo y agradece a todos los astros por tirar a Asahi en el mismo tiempo y espacio que él, y hacerlos coincidir.

– _Eres la deidad guardiana, Noya. No te dimos ese título porque suena genial. Realmente **eres** genial._

–Por más genial que sea, Asa, no puedo mantenerme en el podio por cosas relevantes que hice en el pasado.

– _¡Pero qué estás diciendo!_ –estalla Asahi; al parecer se olvidó completamente de su abuela dormida. – _No es por cómo nos salvaste en casi cada partido, es porque a pesar de que nos encontramos con jugadores más poderosos… siempre estuviste ahí. Mejorándote. Mejorándonos a nosotros. A mí._

–Ese no es el punto. –a Noya le va a explotar la cabeza. –Sé que es totalmente irracional, pero estoy asustado, ¡son una de las escuelas más pichis a las que nos enfrentamos, Asahi!

– _Eh…_ –siente la lengua de Azumane dudar. – _¿Qué significa "pichi"?_

Nishonoya esconde la risa con la almohada, atragantándose con la carcajada.

–No sé. –se ríe. –Se le ocurrió a Ryu ayer y… no podía parar de repetirlo. Dios. Ennoshita y yo casi nos volvemos locos.

– _¿Estás seguro de usar palabras de las que no sabes el significado?_

–Creo que no es una palabra. –bosteza. –Escucha, oso amoroso, todo muy hermoso lo del cumpleaños y tal, pero yo tengo un autobús hasta la escuela y tú no, así que me voy a dormir.

– _Deja de llamarme así._

–KENAI.

– _Ya no es gracioso._ –musita Asahi, pero Noya percibe una gota de risitas en su última frase. – _Te dejo dormir, entonces. Ah, y pon el teléfono en silencio._

–¿Y eso por qué?

– _Porque puse un aviso en el grupo sobre tu cumpleaños._ –las burbujas de risa se empañan tras un deje de culpa. – _Perdón. Deberían estar llegando un millar de mensajes ahora mismo._

–Nah, no te preocupes. Los mensajes de felicitaciones son siempre bienvenidos. –bosteza de nuevo. –Adiós, bobo.

– _Descansa, Noya._

Cuelga y deja descansar el teléfono entre los pectorales. Inmediatamente empieza a vibrar repetidas veces. Noya sonríe. El bueno de Asahi. Ahí, recordándole a todo el equipo que la deidad salva culos está entrando en su decimoséptima primavera, y que más vale le hagan buenos regalos.

Nishinoya se duerme con la firmeza de que el mejor regalo lo tiene ahí mismo, agarrándole la mano a través del teléfono.


	2. (1) Encierro

¡Hola, hola! En el prólogo me olvidé de comentarles un par de cositas, así que acá van:

o. Este fic se actualiza **_todos los martes_** (empezando ayer, 01/05/2018).

o. He realizado un par de aesthetics para el fic, se las dejo aquí. Copiad tal cual el url en el navegador y quitad los espacios :)

 **Nishinoya:** pbs . twimg media/DZpliuXX4AAjw5Q . jpg

 **Asahi:** pbs . twimg media/DZpll7AXcAEYvAg .jpg

 **Anteayer (fanfic):** pbs . twimg media/DZplpPhX0AAnEMp. jpg

Y como siempre, le vuelvo a agradecer a **Tobi** por betear esto

* * *

 ** _Encierro_**

* * *

Noya lleva esperando el viernes durante toda la semana. Sus niveles de endorfina están rozando las nubes, a tal punto que hasta Tanaka le ha pedido que se calme. No deja de revolotear alrededor del equipo, rebosando entusiasmo, gritando a trece voces y prácticamente saltando en un pie. Daichi pierde los estribos, visión para nada bonita ante los ojos de Hinata y Kageyama. Están aterrados. Noya, feliz.

Es que han pasado las eliminatorias, pasó un excelente cumpleaños rodeado de helado y refrescos de cola, y ahora los del Nekoma los han invitado a una súper pijamada en Tokio. Está derrochando expectativas; más después de que Lev alquiló un bus exclusivamente para ellos.

–Es su cumpleaños, Noya-san. –Asahi le está rogando con los ojos después de subirse al autobús. A pesar de sentarse delante, agarra los hombros de Nishinoya antes de que el viaje empiece. –Por favor, compórtate. Y por el amor de Dios, al menos dile feliz cumpleaños.

–Lo haré, lo haré, lo haré. –agarra las manos de Azumane. Sonríe de lado, esa sonrisa torcida que usa para encarar a las chicas y rogar por más pases minutos antes del cierre del gimnasio. Se sabe irresistible. –Es que por fin puedo soltar el estrés, Asa-chan. Las eliminatorias fueron apenas hace una semana.

–Está bien. –dice Asahi, poniéndose una mano en la nuca. –Pero trata de guardar tus energías para la noche, ¿sí? Este chico jamás habló contigo o conmigo y sin embargo está invitando a todo el equipo a su cumpleaños. Sé amable.

Nishinoya hace un asentimiento mostrando todos los dientes y se vuelve hacia la ventana, dando por finalizada la conversación. Por el rabillo del ojo percibe a Asahi sentarse junto a Sugawara, al frente del autobús. La hermana de Tanaka se ofreció a cuidar de ellos ("No somos unos críos, Saeko", "Hay alcohol gratis y tengo que cerciorarme de que no muráis en vuestra primera resaca") y el hermano de Tsukishima se mostró sorprendentemente interesado con la presencia de Saeko, así que se sumó al bus con el pretexto de "ayudarla a controlar a los chicos".

Ajá, ayudarla. Si Akieru no le ha echado el ojo a la Tanaka mayor en el partido contra el Shiratorizawa, Nishinoya se corta el pelo al ras.

Han dejado atrás Miyagi y las montañas plagadas de tonos anaranjados y rojizos empiezan a hacer mella en el cansancio físico y mental de Nishinoya. Es la primera vez en toda la semana que puede soltar el temible terror de fallar que venía arrastrando desde Julio. Todos reaccionamos de forma distinta al estrés. Yamaguchi está ausente porque le agarró una gripe fuertísima. Noya se cae dormido frente al despegue.

Despierta dos horas más tarde, en medio de la oscuridad sólo resquebrajada por las luces de los postes pasando a toda velocidad. En el reflejo del cristal, un chico de pelo aplastado le devuelve una mirada somnolienta. Ah, se le ha arruinado el peinado.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Tanaka, se inclina sobre su mochila para sacar el gel y el espejo, y haciendo malabares con los utensilios y la poca luz, comienza a arreglar el costado derecho de su cabeza. Trata de no hacer mucho ruido; todo el bus está durmiendo.

Salvo Akiteru y Saeko, que están coqueteando en la cabina del conductor y rezumando feromonas hasta la parte trasera del autobús.

Noya completa su faena mordiéndose el costado del labio. Deja las cosas en su lugar; trata de no apoyar la cabeza del lado derecho así que no le queda más remedio que mirar hacia Tsukki, quien parece estar dormido. Los auriculares decoran alrededor de su cabello rubio inmaculado y, bajo la luz de la luna, parece una deidad.

–No sé qué miras con tanta atención. –gruñe.

Nishioya pega un salto que podría haber desestabilizado todo el bus, mas logra aguantarse el grito y mirar a Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido.

–¿No estás escuchando música?

Sonrisa socarrona en los labios finos del rubiales.

–Hace un rato ya que me quedé sin batería. –se saca los anteojos y se frota los párpados, entreabriendo los labios al compás del frote. _Jo-der_. Si fuera una tía, sería la perdición de todo el Karasuno.

Noya casi se deja caer del asiento arrastrando a Tanaka con él. ¿Acaba de pensar en que Tsukki está buenorro? Lo observa con atención. No, buenorro no es la palabra… es sensual. Todo en él destila sensualidad y elegancia. Poco útiles a la hora de jugar al vóley, donde los jugadores son una manada de simios tirándose la pelota de un lado a otro.

Tsukishima emana confianza en sí mismo y todos sus movimientos son muy medidos y estudiados. Vuelve a colocarse los lentes y baja sus auriculares. Las manos largas, de dedos finos. Con una venda en la cara interna del meñique derecho. Si no tuvieran a Ryu en medio de ambos, Nishinoya estiraría la mano para revisarle los dedos. Le genera curiosidad la piel inmaculada de Tsukki; piel mancillada por esa única herida. La herida que se causó por y para el equipo de cuervos.

Los brazos de Nishinoya tienen galaxias llamadas moratones y en las piernas forman universos enteros. Hay semanas que no recuerda de qué color eran sus rodillas antes de ser coronadas con tonos violáceos, verdes y amarillentos. Pero es que, donde Tsukki tiene cajas llenas de cautela, Noya peca de impulsivo. Tiene muchísimo sentido que sus brazos estén más morados que blancos.

–¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Tsukishima, mirándole con ese gesto desdeñoso suyo. –¿Te has quedado prendado de mí o qué?

–Estaba pensando en que estás más bueno que cagar en pelotas.

Apenas suelta la frase, Nishinoya se quiere matar por idiota lanzado. Al contrario de cómo pensó que podría reaccionar, Tsukki lanza una risita corta que cubre con sus largos dedos. Lo mira de lado, más sensual que nunca.

 _Es una puta pantera. Seductor y capaz de rajarte la yugular en segundos._

–No sé si soy irresistible, Nishinoya. –ríe, socarrón. –¿Le vas soltando piropos a todas las personas que se te cruzan? ¿Tu novio no dice nada de esto?

–Qué novio. –paladea Noya.

–Es obvio de quién estamos hablando. –Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco. –Si Holmes te eligiese como Watson se moriría de angustia.

Nishinoya abre más los ojos. No es la primera vez que alguien deja caer el noviazgo inexistente entre él y Tanaka. A él le causa mucha gracia; a Ryu se le acentúa el aura de bandido y salta al cuello de quién lo suscite.

–Tanaka es hetero. –murmura, mirando al calvo dormir con la boca abierta.

–No hablaba del desodorante con forma de bola. ¿Eres idiota? –Noya abre la boca para contestar, pero Tsukki lo corta alzando una mano. –Da igual. Voy a dormir hasta que, no sé, salgas de tu bomba de estupidez feliz y puedas percatarte de lo que pasa justo a tu lado.

Si intenta ser ofensivo, falla. Nishinoya ya está acostumbrado a la lengua afilada e hiriente de él, así que lo deja estar. Como ha dejado estar tantas cosas.

* * *

Son las doce de la noche y Nishinoya apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Como habían previsto, Saeko y Akiteru han echado por tierra la promesa de cuidarlos del alcohol y han desaparecido en alguno de los interminables cuartos de la casa Haiba.

Se sabía que Lev tenía dinero, tanto como para alquilar un autobús que trasladase al Karasuno hasta la puerta de su hogar y suministrar comida para TRES equipos. Lo que Noya no estaba enterado (y al parecer Hinata tampoco sabía, puesto que lanzó mil grititos frente a las rejas que rodeaban el bloque) era la inmensa mansión en la que vivía Lev. Inmensa queda corto. Es GIGANTESCA. Nishinoya no había tenido esa sensación de pequeñez desde que el Date Tech le hizo sentir una pulga miserable.

Tiene piscina, un sauna, dos habitaciones de juegos, UN CINE, y una habitación que no parece tener nada de particular pero que pueden echar unos treinta futones para que duerman los adolescentes descontrolados que están dando vueltas por allí.

Así como la casa es de lujo, también lo es la amplia oferta de bebidas.

El embriagarse les lleva mucho menos de lo que esperaban y Tanaka es el primero en caer, semi desnudo, sobre uno de los improvisados colchones. Ennoshita se toma el trabajo de taparlo y quedarse a su lado para que nadie le salte encima con un marcador indeleble. Sus esfuerzos por proteger al delincuente del equipo son totalmente derribados por Lev, quien va repartiendo bonetes a diestro y siniestro y logra encajar uno en cada cabeza.

Hinata, Tobio, Yaku y Kenma parecen ser las únicas personas decididas a no beber nada. El resto está tan borracho que deambulan por las habitaciones riéndose de tonterías o tropezando con sus propios pies. El Karasuno se está portando bastante bien, pero la gente del Nekoma ya se pasó de su límite alcohólico, y los del Fukurodani generan disturbios. Gritan con muchísima fuerza. Los sempais deciden corretear de aquí para allá intentando ayudar a quienes han bebido más de la cuenta.

Ese es el estado de Nishinoya, que no se cae al suelo de casualidad. Unos brazos firmes que lo sostienen, un rostro de ojos chocolate que le lanza miradas llenas de preocupación.

–Asahiiiiiii.

–Por el amor de Dios, ¿Noya? ¿Cuánto tomaste?

Alza seis orgullosos dedos. Los ojos de Azumane se ensombrecen.

–Seis qué.

–No lo sé. Ese coso amarillo de allí. Y dos de las verdes.

–Y qué más, Noya. Ahí cuento tres cosas.

–Creo que cerveza.

Azumane burbujea nerviosismo bajo la mirada cálida. Alza a Nishinoya; los cincuenta kilos del líbero apenas suponen un desafío para la fuerza de gigante que caracteriza a Asahi. El culo de Noya se deja descender sobre una silla, antes de que todo su cuerpo lo siga por inercia y casi se precipite al suelo de cabeza.

–Dios, mira cómo estás. –Asahi se pone en cuclillas para estar a su altura y la cabecita de Nihsinoya cae sobre su hombro. Azumane le acaricia la nuca. Se le antoja curioso, algunos pelitos se han zafado de la gomina casi permanente y se rizan contra las yemas de los dedos.

Nishinoya, la persona que salva la espalda de todo el equipo, a punto de desmoronarse. ¿Y a él quién le cubre el culo? Asahi no se cree en posición de tomar ese lugar. Está acostumbrado a que sea Noya quién arregle los líos que él, rematador, se manda.

Quizás por eso el partido contra el Date Tech fue tan doloroso. Porque contaba con Noya. Y Nishinoya falló. Aunque lo catapultó como un sentimiento de culpa hacia sí mismo, le había cargado con más trabajo del que podía soportar e hizo que ambos se quebraran.

–¿Todo en orden? –la aparición de Daichi es casi milagrosa, cerveza en mano y palabras un poco arrastradas, pero de pie. Le lanza una mirada cargada de inquietud a Noya, quien sonríe desde el hombro de Asahi.

–No. –los dedos de Asahi hacen cosquillitas sobre los mechones rebeldes. –Apenas se puede poner de pie. Y ni siquiera…

–¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor capitán del mundo? –Noya alza un brazo descoordinado hacia Daichi, que lo para en el aire antes de que le parta el tabique nasal.

–Uf. –el número uno se agacha junto a Azumane. –¿Hace mucho que está así?

–Llegué hace unos minutos.

–Tendremos que hacerlo vomitar.

–QUÉ. –las voces de Asahi y Nishinoya estallan al unísono.

–No podemos hacer eso. –Azumane abraza el cuerpito casi inerte de Noya, que intenta zafarse. Puro frenesí. –¡Puede ahogarse en serio y morirse!

–No se va a morir. –Daichi se pone en pie. –Estamos hablando de Nishinoya, la persona con más aguante físico de todo el equipo. Suga está haciendo caldear a Bokuto, iré a ver cómo van y luego lo llevaremos con él.

–No decidan cosas sobre mí. –Noya apenas se hace oír entre el cuello y hombro de Asahi, pero ninguno de los sempais le hace caso.

–¿Seguro que Sugawara puede hacerlo sin lastimarlo?

–Tranquilo, tiene bastante cancha. –Daichi sonríe de lado antes de caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo. –En ambos sentidos.

* * *

Noya lleva dos minutos enteros dormido sobre el hombro de Asahi, que empieza a agarrotársele. A menudo piensa sobre cómo son tan distintos y a la vez tan complementarios, cosa que se está manifestando en la boca de Nishinoya babeando contra la camiseta roja de su amigo. A pesar de estar sentado en el suelo, y Noya en un puf, la altura de Asahi es perfecta para dejarlo descansar contra él.

Azumane no recuerda haber sentido tanta paz desde… bueno, desde siempre. Desde que Nishinoya apareció en su vida. El griterío de la casa y la música adormeciendo los chillidos de Hinata ("¡mira Kageyama hay un _Pump It!_ ") lo hace sentirse en una especie de burbuja donde no hay nadie más, donde sólo son Noya y él, dormidos cabeza contra cabeza.

A Asahi le encantaría quedarse en esa burbuja por el resto de la noche.

Noya murmura algo entre sueños y su mano cae sobre el puf oscuro. Es demasiado blanca y demasiado pequeña y está estallando de puro contraste con la de Asahi. Quiere tocarla, acariciarle los dedos. La idea se le hace tan dolorosamente imposible que frunce la mano en un puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma callosa y enorme.

Él sueña. Muchísimo. No con ser el jugador estrella de la selección nacional de Vóley, o con un paraíso lleno de mujeres hermosas esperándolo para cenar. Esos son los sueños de Kageyama o Tanaka. Él tiene anhelos más cercanos, como agarrarle la mano a Noya y no morir de un ataque cardíaco.

Se pregunta cómo sería si reuniese el valor, si las manos de Nishinoya no estuviesen tan estúpidamente cerca y al mismo tiempo a dos millones de años luz. Son manos que no le pertenecen, ojos que jamás mirarían como miran a Kiyoko. Pero no puede evitar clavarse una estaca en el alma creyendo que, de algún modo, alguna vez, Nishinoya podría mirarlo así.

La ilusión hace explotar la burbuja acompañada de unos pasos por el pasillo que corta en cruz al que están sentados.

Es Tsukki, y Azumane ruega interiormente para que no haga ningún comentario mordaz hacia ellos, pero no parece percatarse de su presencia. Mira hacia otra persona caminando detrás de él; le sonríe sensualmente. _Espera. Tsukishima. Sonriendo._

Asahi casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Kuroo aparece tras los pasos de Tsukki y le toma de la camiseta llena de dinos, quedando frente con frente. Los ojos acaramelados del rubio miran la boca entreabierta de quien en ese instante da un paso más hacia él. Dos pares de párpados caen.

Y el rematador estrella del equipo es testigo de cómo un gato le come toda la boca al cuervo albino.

Nishinoya elige justo ese momento para alzar la vista; Asahi le tapa la boca indicándole silencio. Está fascinado y avergonzado a partes iguales. Las manos de Tsukishima suben por la espalda de Kuroo, abrazándolo todo lo que su cuerpo larguirucho le permite. Comienza un vaivén de mandíbulas más antiguo que la luna; pura boca, lenguas, manos y caderas. Asahi está casi temblando de pudor y vergüenza. Noya, en cambio, observa con la boca abiertísima contra la palma extendida de Azumane. Trata de no pensar en el aliento cálido del líbero mordiéndole la mano.

Un tintineo les advierte de que Kuroo ha empezado a pelear con el cinturón de Tsukishima y Asahi aparta inmediatamente la vista en dirección contraria, arrastrando la cabeza de Noya con él. Se quedan mirando al suelo, a las zapatillas rojas y blancas número treinta y cinco.

–Aquí no. –dice Tsukishima entre besos. Asahi jamás lo ha escuchado así, tan… jadeante y nervioso. Como si tuviera miedo. Como si Kuroo fuese a desaparecer entre sus dedos temblorosos y llenos de vendas.

–¿Ah? –la voz de Kuroo suena juguetona. Los retintines regresan. –No te he oído quejarte hasta ahora.

–Hablo en serio. –ahora Tsukki parece más firme.

Un suspiro y silencio. Asahi siente el sudor correr carreras en su frente aceitunada.

–Fijémonos si ese cuarto está libre.

Y después, pasos que se alejan.

Durante un par de segundos, ni él ni Noya son capaces de decir nada. Asahi lo suelta; sorprendentemente Nishinoya puede mantener el equilibrio sin irse al suelo. La mirada dorada del líbero lo busca. Donde Azumane es todo terror y espanto, Nishinoya parece estar hecho de fuegos artificiales.

–Se han comido la boca. –susurra Noya. –Tsukki apretó nalgas con uno de los del Nekoma.

–¿Tienes que decirlo así? –Asahi pone su cara cerca de la frente llena de pelitos rubios. –Nosotros no hemos visto nada, ¿de acuerdo?

–QUÉ. –Nishinoya hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos. Sus movimientos no están tan descoordinados como minutos antes. Asahi supone que el ver a su OTP morreándose a todo lo que da, sumándose a la siesta corta, le ha despejado el cerebro. –¡Pero si es un cotilleo de los gordos!

–Escucha, Noya. Vas a prestar mucha atención con lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo, así que no me interrumpas ni grites tonterías, ¿por favor?

Alguien del tamaño de Asahi no debería parecer suplicante, sin embargo, la voz que utiliza para dirigirse a Nishinoya es la que usa en estas situaciones especiales. Nishinoya la conoce bien. Está cargada de ruego y cariño y calidez y duda, como una madre pidiéndole a su hijo por octava vez que se ponga el pijama y se vaya a dormir.

–Tsukki está empezando a conectar con el equipo por primera vez en todos los meses que lleva dentro. –la seriedad hace que a Nihsinoya se le caiga la sonrisa. –Está empezando a confiar en nosotros, viene a los picnics que montamos fuera del club, fue quien sugirió que compráramos paletas de esas que te gustan para tu cumpleaños… ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si divulgases algo tan íntimo sobre él?

La manito con la que se mantiene sujeto al puf tiembla.

–Traicionado.

–Claro. –le revuelve el pelo, haciendo que Noya se aparte. –Entonces no vamos a decir nada sobre esto, ni haremos ningún comentario malintencionado…

–… y fingiremos que no sabemos nada. –completa Nishinoya. Asahi teme que le retruque o haga un mohín o se queje, pero Noya hace un signo con el pulgar arriba y lanza una risita. –¡Está bien!

Asahi le sonríe con todos los dientes. No sabía que era capaz de embozar sonrisas tan amplias, puras y llenas de regocijo sin morirse de vergüenza hasta que conoció a Noya y éste le dijo que sus sonrisas _molaban_.

 _No sabía muchas cosas hasta que conocí a Nishinoya_.

* * *

–¿Y cómo se juega a esto? –Hinata parece más entusiasmado que el resto del equipo. Una botella de color verdoso descansa entre los pies diminutos del apodado Pulgarcito, frente a todos los sobrevivientes de la noche trágica. Nishinoya está convencido de que esa fiesta pasará a la historia de ambos clubs como "el día en que la batalla del basurero no se pudo llevar a cabo porque los cuervos y los gatos estaban borrachos de cojones, acompañados por un búho más ebrio que ellos juntos."

Kageyama le suelta un coscorrón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, alertándolo.

–Se llama "swipe the bottle", bruto. –se deja caer sobre sus codos. –Significa girar la botella.

–¡Ay! –a Shoyo le salen lagrimitas de las comisuras del ojo. Tsukki los mira desde el otro lado de la ronda, con los ojos en blanco.

–Bravo, Kageyama. Las pocas neuronas que te quedaban se concentraron en tu inglés de primaria.

Kuroo suelta una carcajada, Kageyama prácticamente larga una catarata de insultos mezclados con un ataque de hipo y Hinata le agarra el brazo para intentar parar el contraataque. Tsukishima parece complacido con su pequeño golpe bajo, esconde su sonrisita aguda bajo un trago de agua saborizada.

Nishinoya se percata del brazo de Kuuro sobre su cintura. _Le está abrazando por la cintura santa cachucha voy a chillar de emoción_. Está intentando no soltar un gritito o algo. Asahi pone su manaza enorme en el hombro diminuto de Nishinoya. Noya se voltea; intentando convencerlo con los ojos de que no va a hacer nada, de que no fueron testigos de nada indebido y que jamás rompió un plato. Se ve borroso.

–El juego es muy simple. –dice Suga con una paciencia infinita. –Kageyama, deja de tirarle cacahuetes a Tsukishima. Cada uno gira la botella, y sobre quién caiga tiene que realizar un reto.

–Después de ser castigados –Lev habla con la boca llena de maní. –, el que perdió anteriormente debe decidir el reto de quién sigue.

–¿Entendieron todos? –pregunta papá cuervo a su manada de mini cuervitos. Todos los pajaritos pían en asentimiento, menos Tsukki, que se limita a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

La primera ronda avanza a través de diversos retos que van aumentando en dificultad. Kageyama termina atravesando toda la habitación con un huevo en la nariz, Hinata se cae al intentar hacer la vertical sobre un skate y Lev casi muere ahogado al querer cantar el himno nacional haciendo gárgaras. Tras un pacto colectivo, se detienen unos minutos para beber algo y respirar hondo. Ennoshita sale pitando a comprobar si Tanaka sigue vivo o se lo comieron las ratas.

La ronda siguiente es liderada por Kuroo.

Después de dos giros, la botella termina apuntando a Daichi. Tiene ensayada su mejor cara de póker y la exhibe frente a la ronda de adolescentes ruidosos, pero Nishinoya ve los músculos de su espalda tensarse cual cuerdas.

–Ah, ¡nuestro Sawamura! –el capitán de los gatos emboza una mueca sospechosamente similar a la sonrisa de Pennywise. Se toma un par de segundos para pensar. –Ya sé. Tienes que ir a la habitación donde están esos dos adultos de pacotilla que habéis traído, y abrir la puerta. Solo un segundo, pero abrirla.

El ambiente cae pesado como un yunque y Noya agradece a todos los astros y al cielo no estar en el lugar de Daichi; Saeko está entre su top 3 de personas a las que quiere ver desnudas antes de morirse.

Akiteru está en el top 10 de las que se pegaría un tiro si llegase a verlo en pelotas.

Prácticamente las gotas de sudor frío le atraviesan el pecho al capitán. Nishinoya lo siente como si el reto fuera propio. En su carácter de deidad guardiana, debe ayudar a todos los traseros, no sólo a su equipo. Y lo que está pidiendo Kuroo es muy fuerte.

–Oye, Tetsuro –le dice mirándole directamente a los ojos que parecen dos pozos sin fondo y que no logra entender por qué Tsukishima acaba de besar a alguien tan malintencionado y _para ya, Yuu_. –, me parece que lo que estás pidiendo es una falta de respeto delirante.

–¿Justo tú te opones? –Tsukki se inclina hacia delante. –¿Qué tienes, celos?

–Chicos, ya. –el número 2 de los cuervos se pone en modo madre y toma del brazo a Nishinoya antes de que acuchille al único buen bloqueador que tienen. –¿Por qué no le preguntamos a la persona que va a hacer el reto? –los ojitos castaños de Sugawara vuelan hacia Daichi, que alza las manos en un claro gesto de "a mí no me metas".

–Te pasaste, Kuroo. –murmura Bokuto, pero está tan ebrio que apenas dice esas tres palabras cae redondo al suelo y se pone a roncar.

–Yo tampoco creo que sea adecuado. –Hinata alza una mano como si estuvieran en clase. –Digo… quizás están durmiendo y los despertamos.

El hielo se quiebra con la carcajada al unísono de la mitad de los presentes. Entre las risas, un comentario prepotente "si serás idiota, Hinata" acompañado del rey de la cancha.

–Bueno, vale. –Kuroo se sienta abrazándose las rodillas con una sola mano. Parece reacio a soltar a Tsukki. –Me fui al carajo, tenéis razón. –se pone la mano en la barbilla. –Entonces… tienes que –señala a Sugawara. –hacerle una trenza en el cabello.

Nishinoya está tan aliviado que suelta un suspiro casi involuntario. La intención de Kuroo vuela en el ambiente; pero prefiere mil veces las trenzas con purpurina a exponer los traseros de Saeko y Akiteru al aire.

–Me haces daño, hombre. –gime Suga bajo los dedos torpes de su capitán.

–Cómo puñetas esperas que haga una trenza –protesta Daichi a Kuroo. –si éste tiene menos pelo que un pez.

–No sé, arréglatelas. –dice él reclinándose hacia atrás. No ha soltado la cintura de Tsukishima aún, ¿es que tiene los dedos pegados a su camiseta o qué?

Suga sigue quejándose "para de quejarte o tiraré más fuerte" hasta terminar con una trenza deforme, con dunas infladas sobre la mitad de la cabeza. Las carcajadas estallan.

–Eres una Katniss en toda regla, Sugawara-san –ríe Hinata abrazándose la barriga.

–El que se ha marcado un RuPaul ha sido Daichi. –interviene Nishinoya, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada atronadora que lanza Daichi en su dirección.

–No me digas que ves ESE reality.

–¡Es de lo más guay del mundo! –los ojitos de Noya miran a Asahi como si su comentario fuese ilógico. –Vosotros no tenéis idea.

–Quién diría que justo Nishinoya sería un snob del mundo de los drags. –sonríe Tsukki, dejando que Kuroo se apoye en su hombro.

–¿Y tú eres quién lo dice, snob de los fósiles?

Una batalla verbal arranca entre Tsukishima y el líbero; sin poder ser impedida por los ruegos de Asahi, ni las súplicas de Sugawara, ni las amenazas terminantes de Daichi.

–¡Ya, callaos! –suelta por última vez el capitán con su vozarrón inquebrantable.

–Que te toca, Dai.

 _¿Dai?_

El capitán mira a Sugawara sorprendidísimo, como si el apodo súper mega pequeño también fuese algo extraño para él. El armador no parece pasarle factura; bebe un poco de su vodka con jugo de naranja y le hace una seña hacia la botella. Expectante. Al final se encoge de hombros y gira. No deja de mirar a Suga.

La botella apunta a Asahi. Sonrisa malintencionada de parte de Daichi.

–Ten piedad. –gime la estrella. Si no fuera tan inmenso, se escondería tras Nishinoya. El líbero le da la mano para infundirle ánimos.

–Bueno. Tienes qué… –suscita Daichi, pero inmediatamente se interrumpe. Mira las caras del cuatro y el tres, y luego baja en derredor al final de sus antebrazos, y vuelve a subir. Abre mucho los ojos y sonríe todo lo que le da la cara. Noya se pregunta qué espera. A qué caigan cerdos del cielo. –Tú y Noya os encerraréis en ese armario. Por tres minutos.

La mano de Daichi vuela hacia un viejo ropero de dos puertas, amarillo.

–QUÉ. –la voz de Asahi podría derribar catedrales, podría hacer uso de toda su fuerza bruta para cerrarle el trasero a Daichi, pero en lugar de eso suena como un gritito falseado.

–No es para tanto. –dice Nishinoya, a quién la sentencia del capitán no le parece tan terrible. La prefiere mil veces a entrar en la habitación de Saeko y Akiteru. –Como si no hubiéramos estado en lugares chiquitos antes.

Un "OHHHHH" general lo ensordece casi acallando el "esoooo" de Kuroo. Lo está disfrutando más que nadie, el muy cabrón.

–Hablaba del puto auto de Tanaka, imbéciles. –gruñe Kageyama.

–¡Kageyama, no entiendes una indirecta ni aunque baile desnuda enfrente de ti!

–Cállate, Lev.

–Bueno, ¿vais a hacerlo o no? –Kuroo los mira, con esa sonrisa de gato Cheshire que le pone los pelos de punta pero está haciendo a Tsukki sonrojarse.

Noya se pone en pie y le extiende la mano a Asahi. Este está súper pálido. Parece un niño de once años llamado a la pizarra sin saberse la lección. O un tipo enterándose de que han llegado más de la cuenta de luz. O yo que sé. Cualquier cosa. No reacciona y Nishinoya tiene que tirarle del brazo para alzarlo.

–Parece que has visto un fantasma. –rezonga, haciéndolo ponerse en pie con una facilidad pasmosa.

–O al subdirector.

–Daichi, te pasas.

–Ese tipo da miedo, hombre.

–¿Más que tú?

Mientras los capitanes se lanzan cuchilladas a plena batalla verbal, Noya conduce a Asahi al armario. Y se da cuenta. De la palidez mientras mira el ropero. De que quizás es demasiado pequeño y Asahi puede que no entre y hará el ridículo frente a todos. Y está aterrado. Le asusta más quedar como un imbécil y que las miradas estén puestas en él que cualquier otra cosa.

–Ey. –golpecito en el abdomen. –Vas a caber, ya verás. Y si no cabes, pues, se nos ocurrirá algo.

–¿Eh?

–El tamaño del armario, hombre. –masculla.

–Ah. No, eso está bien.

 _Entonces qué pollas te pasa_.

Intentan entrar los dos a la vez y se chocan entre ellos; Asahi entra primero, apoyando el culo entre zapatos y alguna camiseta caída. Estira las piernas todo lo que puede pero aun así quedan como pequeñas montañas, con las rodillas en alto. Nishinoya cree que el espacio es perfecto para su trasero y va y se mete ahí, poniendo lo pies a ambos lados del culo de Asahi.

Podría jurar que empalidece más.

–¿Están listos? –pregunta Kuroo desde el umbral de la puerta, y Nishinoya lanza un "¡sí!" a toda voz que nada tiene que ver con el piar desafinado de Asahi. –Bien, pondremos a correr el reloj. Son tres minutos. ¡Suerte!

Y un portazo acompañado de oscuridad.

Le lleva un par de segundos acostumbrarse a Asahi y a la falta de luz. Y a su terror. Está tan rígido que Nishinoya tendrá que fijarse si respira en los próximos cinco segundos, y que no lo han encerrado en el armario con un cadáver. Le palmea las rodillas.

–Minuto uno, corriendo. –sonríe. Asahi no responde nada. _Qué cojones te pasa_. –Asahi. –lo llama. –¿Te acuerdas cuando descubriste El Resplandor y estuviste una semana durmiendo en con las luces encendidas porque estabas cagado hasta las patas?

–Lo recuerdo.

 _Vaya, así que hablas_. –¿Y recuerdas que hablamos de lo terrible que estabas y esa misma noche pudiste volver a dormir a oscuras? –silencio. –Asahi.

–Mhh.

–Háblame. Estás hecho un palo.

–A lo mejor es que estoy aterrado. –murmura Asahi, haciendo que Noya pegue un respingo entre sus piernas enfundadas en el pantalón burdeos. –Porque… no sé. Esto se siente demasiado bien.

La frase escondida entre risitas le hace preguntarse si el que está borracho es Azumane y no él. Todo rubor coronándole los pómulos y ojos más cálidos que el sol.

Asahi nunca ha dicho algo así. Nunca ha remarcado lo mucho que Nishinoya le hace falta. Y es que él sabe lo importante que es su mera existencia para la estrella. Su existencia y su optimismo indestructible, sus habilidades sociales. Pero lo que Asahi más respeta y valora de Noya, y es lo que lo hace quedarse al lado y, a pesar de huir, volver, es la confianza casi ciega que el líbero tiene en él.

Para alguien con la autoestima por los pies, tener a otra persona que cree en ti y en tus capacidades te da las fuerzas suficientes para convencerte de lo que vales por ti mismo.

–Por supuesto que se siente demasiado bien. –ríe Noya, apoyando las manos en las rodillas gigantes de Asahi. –Encajamos justo.

–Noya.

–Qué.

–¿Podrías moverte… un poco hacia delante? –la voz de Azumane está cargada de vergüenza, pudor que Nishinoya no entiende por qué debería de tener. Como si no hubiesen estado _tocándose_ desde los inicios de su amistad. Como si Noya no necesitase el contacto físico tanto como respirar y le saltase encima cada dos por tres. –Me estás aplastando la cadera con el pie.

–Ah, sí. Claro.

Hay una fricción de caderas innecesaria pero a Noya no le importa, ahora Asahi está más cómodo y está respirando bien. Espera, ¿qué antes no estaba respirando? Nunca ha tenido su nariz tan cerca. Tiene una especie de hoyo en su barba, cerca del mentón. Nishinoya lo toca con el dedo.

–Eres calvo en un pedazo de mandíbula.

Asahi se ríe. Toma la manito de Noya y la baja despacio.

–Bueno, jamás me ha crecido pelo en ese segmento. –entrelaza sus dedos de uñas limpias en los del líbero. –Es como que mi barba se olvida de crecer allí.

Están a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. Manos entrelazadas. Asahi le dirige una mirada entrecerrada. Huele a sudor y a mandarinas. Nishinoya se pregunta cómo nunca vio que los ojos de Asahi son del color del cariño. Puro castaño chocolate. Como el fondo de la taza que compartes una noche de mucho frío, pasándose de mano en mano. Ojos hechos de bondad.

Y la puerta del ropero se abre con muchísima fuerza, encegueciéndolos.

* * *

¡No olvidéis seguirme en mis redes sociales!

TW: Menduquis

Ig:

 _¡Hasta el próximo martes!_


	3. (2) Indiferencia

_**¡Oya oya oya!**_ Les recuerdo que este fanfic se actualiza todos los martes :)

¡La _Bokuto Week_ está cerca! Será desde el 20 al 26 de Mayo, y posiblemente deje caer unas viñetitas.

Vuelvo a agradecerle a Tobi por betear esto.

* * *

 ** _Indiferencia_**

* * *

Hace varios intentos que Asahi está fallando al rematar. O los tira con demasiado impulso o fuerza a sus compañeros a apartarse corriendo del proyectil fuera de control que se estrella contra el suelo.

–¡Azumane-san!

–¿QUÉ? –Yachi sale corriendo a esconderse tras Yamaguchi al ver a la estrella hecha toda una bola de fuego fulminante que va hacia ella a toda velocidad.

–Esto… eh… bueno…

Está temblando tanto que hace temblar a Yamaguchi. Al final, sale pitando hacia afuera casi chocándose con Daichi. El capitán lanza una mirada en derredor.

–¡Bien, equipo! Tomemos un descanso. Id a lavaros la cara o al baño.

La peor práctica del año.

Y es lunes.

–Qué te pasa.

La vocecita de Noya lo hace salir del trance. Dios, no. La única persona que quería evitar, mirándolo, con esos ojitos dorados llenos de signos de interrogación.

–No me pasa nada. –dice, con la voz más dura de lo que pretende y el ceño súper fruncido.

–Sí, te pasa. –Nishinoya le agarra del brazo, jalándolo hacia la salida. –Venga, tomemos un helado, ¿te parece?

Le parece una idea tonta. Ridícula. Como si tomar helado fuese a ponerlo de mejor humor.

–Claro.

A Nishinoya le flipan los helados esos de refresco o vaya uno a saber qué pollas y ya le empiezan a brillar los ojitos apenas entran a la tienda. Asahi empieza a sospechar que todo el truco del helado es una treta para que Noya pueda comerse uno sin sentirse culpable por la temperatura otoñal. En plan "que Asahi se sentía para el culo, tío, entonces fuimos por helados a ver si podía animarle".

Descarta esa idea de inmediato. Asahi estaba hecho un bajón, entonces, Noya se habrá preguntado ¿qué es lo que lo haría feliz en ese momento? Helado. A Noya le hace feliz el helado así que está convencido de que la manera para levantarle el ánimo a Asahi es esa. Porque a él lo pone de buen humor, y eso.

Pero Nishinoya lo conoce casi como nadie. Le saca a la luz las entrañas. Sabe que en ese momento Asahi quizás no necesita llevarse una cuchara llena de crema a la boca, pero sí todo lo que envuelve a ese gesto: sentarse con un amigo a hablar de tonterías (más bien a dejar que Noya hable y él escuchar), distraerse. Despejar el cerebro de lo que sea que lo esté atormentando. Recordar cuáles son las cosas que le devuelven las ganas de vivir, y seguir adelante.

Nishinoya Yuu es una de ellas.

Después de pagar (Asahi se niega rotundamente a que Noya pague todo) se sientan en la baranda del piso superior, ambos pares de piernas colgando al vacío.

–HINATA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS Y POR VEZ NÚMERO MIL. –el vozarrón de Kageyama los hace darse media vuelta para verlo salir estallando del vestuario. –O ME DAS EL PUTO PAR DE CALCETINES O TE JURO QUE TE METO UN PARAGUAS POR DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL…

La cabecita pelirroja de Hinata se asoma desde el piso de abajo.

–¡No puedo permitir que uses calcetines sucios!

–… Y LO ABRO.

–¡Te van a salir hongos en los pies, Tontoyama!

–En MIS pies, bruto. –Asahi podría jurar que ve el aire alrededor de Tobio arremolinarse como si fuese un huracán de malas vibras. –Y no puedo no entrenar porque una mandarina con patas decidió escaquearse MIS calcetines a un día de…

El intercambio sigue hasta que Suga revolea un par de calcetines de repuesto hacia Kageyama y el griterío se detiene. Un grupo de curiosos se ven espantados por la voz en grito del rey, que se vuelve hacia ellos espetando "QUÉ COJONES MIRAN, TONTOPOLLAS" haciéndolos salir disparados.

–¿Alguna idea de qué le pasa a Kageyama? –pregunta Asahi comiendo del pote.

–Al parecer ha dormido cuatro horas y eso lo pone de peor humor que de costumbre. –un hilito turquesa baja por la barbilla de Noya y se lo saca con un movimiento de la mano.

–Dios mío. –murmura Azumane mientras Tobio empuja a Hinata gritándole. –En cualquier momento Daichi les pondrá una perimetral.

–Y que lo digas. Han estado tan insoportables que Yachi salió llorando después de la práctica del jueves.

–Tú no eres quién para hablar sobre ser fastidioso, Noya-san.

–Y tú no eres quién para hablar sobre estar de un humor de perros.

Golpe bajo. Asahi se lleva la cucharita a la boca con el ceño aún más fruncido.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunta Nishinoya a Suga, que se ha dejado caer en medio de ambos.

–Creo que me voy a convertir en madre abandónica. –suspira, rechazando la cucharita con helado que Asahi le ofrece. –Vosotros os comportáis pésimo, pero prefiero vuestras estupideces a las peleas de Hinata y Kageyama.

–¡Somos los hijos favoritos! –festeja Noya.

–Creo que habla de Tanaka y yo.

–Mi polla en vinagre.

–Y la mía cuelga de un cable. –responde Asahi todo lo desafiante que es capaz, bravuconería que desaparece cuando Sugawara le observa con los ojos como platos. –¿Qué?

–¡Por Dios! –estalla Suga. –¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Nishinoya se señala el pecho con el pulgar, toda la barbilla azul y las encías púrpuras.

–Retiro lo dicho. –el armador se pone en pie, revoloteando entre la vergüenza de Asahi y la risa de Noya. –Mis hijos favoritos son Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

* * *

–No puedo decirte qué me pasa.

La bicicleta entre ambos. Nishinoya se ve precioso a esa hora del día. Todo naranja y más anaranjado por el otoño, el atardecer y el uniforme. Alza su cara desde la poca estatura que lo caracteriza. Sonríe.

–Está bien. –da un par de pasitos más. –No tienes por qué decírmelo, pero la próxima vez, tomemos helado antes de que espantes a todo el equipo, ¿está bien?

* * *

 _Ven a mí antes de ir a alguien más._

Eso es lo que había dejado caer, y estaba más que claro.

 _¿Por qué siempre sabe todo lo que me pasa?_

Asahi quiere abrazarse a sí mismo y llorar hasta que las entrañas le ardan y la garganta se le llene de sangre, pero más que eso quiere abrazar a Nishinoya y decirle que, no importa cuantos meses pasen, todos los días le hacen sentir como el día que no hubo vuelta atrás.

Un día que no tuvo nada de importante pero Nishinoya estuvo haciendo el imbécil con Tanaka y dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de la cancha como castigo. Que estuvo esperándolo con las llaves del gimnasio en la mano y dos paquetes de caramelos de naranja. Y cuando le vio salir, con todo el pelo aplastado de un costado y los ojos más brillantes que las golosinas que iba a regalarle, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agradeciendo, rozándole la mano con los nudillos demasiado blancos, fue el momento que Asahi dejó de respirar.

Y supo que necesitaba a Noya tanto como necesitaba el aire y la misma luz.

Porque él es un sol que brilla por encima de todos. Porque es imposible pasarlo por alto cuando entra a una habitación. Porque hace tiempo que todas las flores que viven dentro de Asahi se habrían muerto de no ser por él.

 _Todo lo que tocas lo conviertes en flores, que quizás no valen tanto como el oro pero duran más y le hacen mejor al corazón._

No. No eran flores. Eran enredaderas, duras y fuertes y dolorosas que se le habían enmarañado alrededor del alma y habían atado a Nishinoya para dejarlo ahí por siempre, incluso con toda la fuerza de voluntad que Asahi intentó tener.

Cuando vieron _Kimi no Nawa_ y él y Tanaka lloraron como una magdalena, entre las risas del resto del equipo, fue porque estaba totalmente convencido que el hilo rojo existía. Al menos de su parte. Que había algo atándolo a Nishinoya desde abajo del corazón y que le cortaba el aliento cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Un lazo, el volley, los amigos que tenían en común. Y que existía la posibilidad de quererse más entre ellos de lo que se querían Oikawa e Iwaizumi, lo cual ya era un montón.

Entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

Noya apareció con la cabeza alta y sonrisas de oreja a oreja y anunciando que Mimi de la clase 2-3 le había invitado a un concierto en la noche. Que fuese preparado. Lo felicitaron. Asahi se sintió como si le hubiese caído un chorro de agua helada.

Alguien. Invitándolo a salir.

No era extraño. Nunca realmente se preguntó si habría más gente queriendo abrazar a Nishinoya por la cintura o darle besos en esa boquita fina que le corta la cara a la mitad como si fuera un tajo, pero si él quiere hacerlo, entonces otras personas también. No puede competir con otras personas. No puede. No sabe cómo.

Mira la camiseta que le regaló Noya, una con la frase final de _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , y por un momento quiere llorar abrazado a ella.

 _Sin embargo, una vez que hayas soportado el dolor y lo hayas superado, ganarás un corazón que es más fuerte que todo lo demás. Así es, un corazón de acero._

Asahi no tiene ni por asomo un corazón de acero, ni de plomo, ni de hierro ni ningún metal resistente. El suyo se parte con tanta facilidad que debe estar hecho de un carbón vegetal o alguna mierda similar. Ah, qué casualidad que los dos materiales que se le han ocurrido son combustibles. Como si su corazón estuviese hecho para arder bajo el sol que es Nishinoya.

Pero en algún momento todo el combustible se consume bajo las llamas.

No puede dejar que eso le pase. No puede resignarse a una existencia miserable porque le guste su amigo y quedarse mirando desde las sombras a ver cómo él brilla. Porque Nishinoya brilla. Y como el mismo sol, tiene a todos orbitando alrededor de él, atraídos por su fuerza de gravedad. Seguramente sea él quien orbite más lejos. O el planeta más pequeño.

Si vuelve a pasar lo del armario, se mata.

Cuando Nishinoya lo acompañó al puesto de helados siendo tan comprensivo y amable, Asahi se sintió el peor amigo del mundo. Afable es la persona que posee la virtud de hacer que los otros la pasen bien. Hacer la vida grata. Y Nishinoya azumaba afabilidad. Le estaba tratando de hacer la vida más placentera y menos dolorosa, incluso sin saber qué era lo que adolecía a Asahi.

Lo ve ahí. El punto entre los dedos de los oponentes para concretar el remate. La única manera de no dejarse destruir por Nishinoya es dejándose espacio. Es dar un paso atrás ante las llamas que emana el enano. Es poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Hasta que se le acomoden los cables. O aparezca alguien más. O Noya empiece a tener más citas. Cualquier cosa.

Quizás no tarde tanto. El desencantarse. El olvidarse de que Nishinoya está ahí.

¿Cómo le da espacio? ¿Cómo se aleja de él? ¿Cómo se alejan los seres humanos de las personas que los hacen sobrevivir?

Asahi se agarra la cara con las dos manos, mientras el llanto cae barriéndole la tierra del rostro. No puede creer que esté tomando esta decisión, la de poner un pie entre ellos. Un pie, una pared, una muralla, cualquier cosa. _No puedo seguir teniéndote cerca sabiendo que no voy a poder tenerte jamás_ , se dice y se lo dice. Crecer es tomar decisiones adultas y cortar de raíz las cosas que hoy nos hacen bien, pero a la larga nos van a hacer mal. Nishinoya no podría hacerle mal en un millón de años, mas no es él, es cómo reacciona el mundo a su sol.

Baja a cenar con la camiseta puesta.

* * *

Nishinoya puede pecar de tener menos luces que pueblo de montaña pero no es estúpido, y algo se le está escapando desde el martes. Le ha contado a Asahi mil cosas en los vestuarios pero todas sus respuestas fueron monosílabos. O mirándose los pies. Algo muy raro.

Lo más extraño de todo es que le contesta a todos los demás, excepto a él.

–Entonces, Saeko sale del cuarto súper quejosa y yo aprovecho para ganarle de mano al baño. –explica Tanaka, poniéndose los calcetines antes que los shorts.

–Saeko en el baño. –bromea Noya con una expresión que imita muchísimo al emoji guarrillo del whatsapp. Mira hacia Asahi. –Kenai, ¿me pasas el talco?

Silencio. Asahi parece muy ocupado en el interior de su bolso, el cual súbitamente ha dejado de revolver. Suga los mira con un signo de interrogación estampado en el medio de la cara, suspira y le pasa su botellita a Nishinoya. Como para empeorar las cosas.

–Y entonces qué. –repone, voz súper cutre pero tiene que volver al hilo y hacer que todos se olviden del papelón que acaba de pasar.

–A que no sabéis quién estaba en nuestra ducha. En nuestra ducha, tío.

–No me jodas. –Nishinoya abre la boca todo lo que puede.

–Akiteru en pelotas enjuagándose los sobacos. Apenas abro la puerta, escucho un "oye, cielito que…". Casi me muero.

–Con dos pares de cojones. –Sugawara parece asentir al comentario de Nishinoya, pero en realidad mira hacia Asahi. Que le está dando la espalda. Que está evitando mirarlo porque quema.

–No sé qué haría si el rollo de mi hermana estuviese en nuestra casa _desnudo_. –Ennoshita alza las manos. –Digo, en espacios comunes, no en su habitación.

–Hombre, pues yo lo mato. –Noya logra meter el pie en la zapatilla y da un par de saltitos para acostumbrarse al talco. –Que si te vas a cepillar a algún miembro de mi familia, por lo menos, yo que sé, ten el respeto de andar vestido por el resto de la casa. –se vuelve hacia Asahi. –¿Y tú qué harías, Asa?

El silencio que llena el cuarto es sepulcral. Nishinoya no recuerda que un sudor frío tan violento le recorriese la parte baja de la espalda desde hace meses. Sugawara le palmea las costillas a Asahi.

–Que te están hablando, ey.

–Ah. –parece súbitamente avergonzado, pero en cuanto mira a Noya empalidece y se vuelve a dar vuelta. –No sé. Supongo que nada.

 _¿Pero qué pollas le pasa conmigo?_

–¡El profesor de Física es súper guay! –exclama Hinata entrando al vestuario, y Nishinoya agradece su aparición porque corta el aire como un cuchillo. Se saca la camisa del uniforme conforme va caminando y choca los cinco con Tanaka. –Es tan guay que tiene dos aretes en cada oreja. Una auténtica pasada.

Kageyama entra tras él musitando "cállate, bruto", con la cara hecha un incendio. Enoshita los mira desde el piso.

–¿Kageyama, estás bien?

–Fue increíble. –Hinata está teniendo problemas para alcanzar el talco, así que Asahi estira un brazo para pasárselo. Nishinoya trata de no morirse de indignación ante eso, pero el ceño fruncido parece reacio a irse. –Kageyama dijo que el sonido no atravesaba la materia, entonces el profesor lo sacó fuera del salón, gritó "¿Me oyes? Ahora vuelve a entrar, muermo" y lo volvió a traer dentro. Tontoyama no volvió a hablar hasta hace dos minutos.

–No tenía que humillarme, el muy zoquete.

–Más respeto a tus profesores. –le gruñe Suga, todo lampiño y nervio golpeándole la cabeza.

–Pero si él no me respeta; ¿por qué tengo que respetarlo yo?

–Vamos, Brutoyama –Hinata le da un abrazo del que el rey intenta zafarse. –. No ha sido para tanto. Prefiero que nos den clase así a que tengamos que memorizar todo.

–Por lo menos la experiencia va a hacer que te acuerdes de que el sonido traspasa la materia. –ríe Tanaka.

Asahi sale de la habitación demasiado rápido. Tan rápido que le fallan las piernas a Noya y no puede seguirle.

* * *

Ahí está.

Otra vez, los putos remates asesinos de Asahi a los que nadie quiere acercarse.

Esa tarde vienen los del Nekoma a un partido de práctica para calentar los cerebros antes de las eliminatorias de Tokio. Están todos entusiasmadísimos. Hinata lleva corriendo de arriba abajo todo el día hasta que el entrenador Ukai le mete un coscorrón "te vas a quedar sin energías antes del partido, idiota". Kageyama está usando toda su frustración con el profesor de Física en los remates y saques. Suga y Daichi se pasan la pelota entre ellos, como si existiesen en un universo interno al cual nadie puede entrar. Tanaka está practicando bloqueos con Tsukki y Yamaguchi.

Y después está él. Nishinoya. Por ley de descarte, tendría que ponerse con Asahi. Él no parece muy dispuesto a entrenar con alguien. Pero Noya tiene que calentar, porque están a menos de una hora de empezar y ya le está doliendo el culo de tenerlo quieto.

Además de que quiere acercarse a Asahi y preguntarle qué pollas le está pasando.

Toma una pelota y va hacia él. Decidido. Firme. Como lo ha sido siempre. A veces conversar con Asahi es más difícil que maniobrar el Titanic con cucharitas de plástico, y ese día le ha dado por ponerse en modo tortuga. Nishinoya está decidido a hacerlo salir del caparazón.

Asahi alza los ojos para mirarlo entre los mechones que le surcan el rostro. Y después sale trotando a la otra punta de la cancha.

Nishinoya deja caer la pelota.

 _Por qué me ignoras_.

 _Háblame._

 _Qué coño he hecho mal._

* * *

Nishinoya puede hablar tres o cuatro días seguidos de lo fuerte que es el vóley para él. Lo mucho que le gusta y lo mucho que lo conmueve. Y lo bien que se siente al cuidar las espaldas de todo el equipo. Podrán decir que Daichi y Sugawara son los padres del equipo por default, pero él es entonces el tío guardaespaldas. El hermano mayor que te cubre de los bullers. Y cuando todo sale bien, los observa desde atrás para unirse a un estado general de orgullo y palmaditas en la cabeza.

Hoy están jugando como el puto culo.

Asahi está prácticamente jugando solo. Hasta Kageyama está teniendo problemas para conjugar con él. Es que está saltando para todos los remates, hasta para los que no le corresponden, y descoordinando al todo el grupo. Tanaka se chocó con él; pisó a Tsukki cuando saltó a rematar. Nishinoya tuvo una vista clarísima de los desastres porque, no importa en qué sector de la cancha esté, Asahi se ha clavado en el puto punto opuesto. El entrenador observa todos los intentos fallidos de remate con el ceño muy, muy fruncido. Takeda-sensei no para de gritarles palabras vacías de aliento.

Los del Nekoma están haciendo sonrisitas. Kenma le susurra señales de ánimo a Hinata cuando quedan frente a frente. Lev, Kenma y Kuroo ya están empezando a sacar de quicio a Tsukishima, quién les lanza miradas de hastío.

Perdón. Mirada de hastío. A Kuroo no puede mirarlo porque frunce más los labios.

El vaso se rebalsa cuando cae la gota final. Nishinoya cruza toda la cancha en un relámpago para salvar una pelota que al final termina salvando Daichi, que se la tira a Kageyama, quién arma la jugada para Asahi… y él ya no está ahí.

Asahi retrocedió y la pelota cae al suelo, al lado de Nishinoya. Literalmente al lado.

 _Se apartó en el último segundo. Perdimos un punto porque Asahi no me quiere cerca._

Ukai se ve forzado a pedir un tiempo muerto. Parece furioso, porque toma a Asahi del brazo y lo aparta del grupo. Kiyoko y Yachi les dan toallas y algunas botellas de agua.

–¿Crees que lo enviarán la banca? –le susurra bajito al oído Tanaka.

–Lo dudo. –supone Noya. –Ukai no puede disponer de Asahi. Sería deshacerse del mejor rematador que tenemos.

–Yo soy el mejor rematador. –frunce la cara en un mohín.

* * *

Pierden el primer set y el segundo lo ganan por un error de bloqueo de Lev. Pura casualidad, vamos. Al parecer la estrategia de Ukai se basa en mover algunas fichas para que Asahi y Nishinoya interactúen lo menos posible. Es tan dolorosamente obvio que Noya se distrae y pierda dos o tres balones.

Daichi parece haberse percatado, también. No para de lanzarle miradas de soslayo a su estrella, quien se concentra solo en la pelota.

 _Tengo que mirar el balón para no mirarlo a él_.

Lo ve pasar entre sus pies, revoloteando a su alrededor. Arreglando los desastres que él está haciendo. Asahi está temblando de nerviosismo. No puede fallar. No puede mirar a Nishinoya. Apenas le sale pronunciar su nombre en sus pensamientos.

La única solución que se le ocurre es fijar su vista en la pelota; pero eso le ha costado varios pisotones y choques. Si no puede mirar a Noya, no puede ver a ninguno de los otros jugadores. Es la cuarta vez que salta por un balón que no le corresponde. Y la sexta que pisa a alguien. Y la tercera que choca con Hinata por un remate.

Ah, toda la espalda y todos los brazos tensos.

–¡Tsukishima, buen saque!

La voz de Daichi lo despierta del ensueño y vuela hacia la pelota recibida por Kuroo, pero Tanaka llega antes, al grito de "¡chance-ball!". El pelado no es el mejor en recepciones. Una bala azul y dorada sale disparada hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio.

Y ahí está. El líbero. Se tira al suelo y la regresa al partido.

Asahi tiene que contenerse para no lanzarse a llorar ante el hecho desesperadamente incuestionable de que esa pelota le corresponde a la estrella, que el pase de Noya fue perfecto, que lo eligió entre todos los jugadores para que la reciba.

La pelota se la está tirando a él. A ÉL. Que lo ha estado ignorando toda la mañana y todo el partido.

 _No me lo hagas más difícil, Nishinoya_.

Siente todas las miradas caerle encima como una lluvia de flechas.

–¡Asahi!

–¡Azumane-san!

–¡ASA-CHAN!

–¡Azumane-sempai!

No llega. No es lo suficientemente rápido. No puede escapar a los ojos de Nishinoya pero tampoco puede recibir su pelota. Sería echar por tierra todo lo que viene trabajando desde la decisión tomada la tarde anterior. Se voltea hacia la única persona que puede salvar el punto.

–¡Hinata!

Lo grita. Desesperadamente. Lo necesita ahí mismo. Pulgarcito vuela hacia la red como un misil y la golpea, dándoles el tiro perfecto al bloqueo de Kenma. Y nadie sabe en qué momento se movió Nishinoya pero está ahí salvándola de nuevo, lanzándosela a Kageyama, que arma la jugada para el remate de Asahi.

La pelota cae dentro de la cancha y detrás de él.

* * *

Match point.

Un solo punto, y los del Nekoma ganan.

Lev salta lo más alto posible para intentar convertir, pero el brazo de Tsukki lo para ahí en el medio y la pelota sale disparada hacia la banca del Karasuno.

–¡Lo siento! –grita Tsukishima mientras la fuerza de la gravedad empieza a hacer presión, tanto a él como a la pelota.

Nishinoya va tras ella, una estela naranja de velocidad. La siente en sus manos mientras la devuelve al partido. Rueda por el suelo. La madera pulida del gimnasio duele más que la tierra o los pelotazos.

–¡ASAHI-SAN! –grita. –¡Lo siento, va corto!

Tanto Asahi como Daichi corren hacia ella, pero Asahi hace un mínimo contacto visual con él y hace que todos los planetas se detengan y que el sol deje de brillar.

Asahi destila malas vibras. De qué sentimiento exactamente, no lo sabe, pero tiene que ver con su puta indiferencia desde hace días. Y hace lo que nadie espera: recula para darle espacio al capitán. Apartando la mirada de Nishinoya. Apartándose. Noya siente cómo la sangre le abandona toda la puta cara. Asahi se está yendo de nuevo. Estira inconscientemente los dedos hacia él.

Daichi logra convertir a duras penas dejándole un remate servido a Kageyama, pero ninguno de los dos cuenta con el bloqueo atronador de Kuroo que estampa la pelota entre los pies de Hinata y Kageyama. Nishinoya llega demasiado tarde.

Festejos del otro lado de la red. Lluvia torrencial del suyo.

Nishinoya se pone en pie trabajosamente, y no es porque el partido haya sido una locura ni súper terrible ni les haya minado la resistencia, es que no puede creer que Asahi haya decidido rechazar el balón que le colocó entre los dedos. No tuvo que ver con no llegar a tiempo, Asahi literalmente decidió no recibirla. Dos veces. Quiere explicaciones, y las quiere ya.

Pero Asahi se va pitando.

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!**

 _¡Hasta el próximo martes!_


	4. (3) Estampida

_**¡Oya oya oya!**_ Les recuerdo que este fanfic se actualiza todos los martes :)

¡Nuestro primer review ha llegado, yas!

 **Hollking** : mira, cielo, el angst va a estar igual. Que esto puede que sea dentro del tiempo del canon pero los personajes sufren como el que más y ya, como seres humanos que son ;) ¡Me alegra que te gustase! Las expectativas no las tengas muy altas; es mi primer long fic y espero ser lo suficientemente perseverante como para acabarlo :) ¡Gracias por el review!

Vuelvo a agradecerle a Tobi por betear esto.

* * *

 ** _Estampida_**

* * *

Daichi prácticamente está enfurecido. No le ha dirigido la palabra a Asahi desde la última tarde que lo vio, cuando llegaron al vestuario y él estaba poniéndose las zapatillas para irse. Huyendo. Escapando de qué, no lo sabe. Pero va a matarlo, jura que va a hacerlo. Cuando vuelva a las prácticas, porque ha faltado los últimos tres entrenamientos.

Kuroo intentó calmarlo, de capitán a capitán. Intentos vanos fueron los suyos.

Ahora mismo necesita a la única persona que le puede enfriar el cerebro.

–No es tu culpa.

Se lo dice bajito. Nariz contra nariz. El aliento de Sugawara apesta pero no le importa. La cintura de su armador le queda pequeña entre las manos, pura fibra y ombligo prominente. Éste da un piquito en el labio inferior, haciéndole surgir la única sonrisa que pudo proyectar en las últimas dieciocho horas.

–¿Y qué tal si lo es? –le pregunta, apartándose un poquito para mirarlo a los ojos ligeramente más claros que los suyos. –¿Y si estoy fallando como capitán y no me di cuenta de que le está pasando algo? ¿Algo que le impide jugar?

–Pero entonces no estás fallando como capitán, sino como amigo.

Maldito Suga y su estúpida costumbre de decir las verdades con una sonrisa empastada en el rostro.

–Bueno, sí. –acaricia los mechones grises sobre la bufanda. –Porque en este caso, Asahi es mi amigo. Imagina si fuese Yamaguchi quién está pasando por esto.

Se sientan. Suga le enreda el tobillo con el suyo y apoya la mano en su muslo.

–Bueno, si fuese Yamaguchi, las cosas serían muy distintas. –juguetea con el pulgar. –Primero porque no tenéis tanta relación, y segundo, porque se le notaría a quince cuadras exactamente qué le pasa. Pero hablamos de Asahi. Sonsacarle qué puñetas le ocurre será muy difícil.

–Es insoportable cuando se pone en modo caparazón.

–Tú eres insoportable.

Sonrisa de lado. Beso. Beso. Mano en la nuca. La otra en el muslo. Los dedos de Sugawara suben.

–Sugaaaaa. –protesta Daichi contra su boca. –Estamos cerca de la escuela.

–Oh, por favor. –repone con hastío. Aparta la cabeza un poquito para mirarle. –¿Aún no?

Daichi menea la cabeza.

–No es el lugar.

–¿Pero el tiempo si? –pregunta Suga, y Daichi se enardece ante lo esperanzada que suena su voz. Lleva mucho tiempo esperándolo. Y que lo espere hace que lo quiera más.

–No sé, Suga. –aparta los ojos. –Tú ya tienes…

–… experiencia, sí. –el armador del Karasuno le interrumpe. –Hemos hablado de esto. Y ya te dije que esperaría cuanto sea necesario. Pero también tengo que poner un límite.

–¿Un límite?

–Sé que empezamos hace poco. –le sonríe contra el labio. –Aunque las cosas venían cociéndose en el caldero desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Pero me estoy muriendo de ganas, de verdad. –ve los ojos alarmados de su capitán y le muerde la mejilla sana. –Podemos ir todo lo despacio que quieras.

–Dame hasta Navidad. –pide Daichi, porque la sentencia atronadora de Suga sobre lo que quiere hacer con él le ha asustado un poco. –Y ahí hablaremos bien sobre qué haremos y qué no.

* * *

Es viernes y las cosas están peor que el martes. O Asahi ha estado faltando a clase o vaya uno a saber qué, pero nadie lo ha visto y Daichi hace empalidecer a todo el equipo cuando se menciona su ausencia. Nishinoya no quiere hacer uso de su altanería e ir a encararlo. A preguntarle qué matriozca le pasa. Se supone que el ser humano aprende de sus errores, y si algo aprendió del mes que estuvieron sin hablarse, fue que cuando uno va de frente con Asahi, él se cierra aún más. Que hay que darle espacio y tiempo, y si quiere hablar, hablará.

El problema es que Nishinoya se está muriendo de la angustia por pensar que hizo algo mal y no sabe qué es.

Porque Asahi se la ha tomado con él. Está clarísimo.

Quiere escuchar música para distraerse pero sus auriculares están en la mochila de Nishinoya.

Quiere volver a leer _Túneles_ pero es el libro que le ha prestado a Asahi.

* * *

En el entrenamiento tardío del viernes, siete cabezas se giran hacia la presencia de un muchacho muy alto y con pelo rodeándole el rostro. Y ojos llenos de culpa. A Nishinoya le da un poco de pena. A saber qué le estaba pasando para aislarse.

 _Pero ya está bien. Está aquí con nosotros._

Hinata lo recibe con saltitos de emoción a los que responde con una sonrisa ladeada. Kageyama y Tsukishima no dicen nada, pero sus rostros no destilan emociones negativas, cosa que Nishinoya les agradece. Daichi es el único que lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Parece un volcán escondido bajo su faceta de apagado para estallar en cualquier momento. Asahi se distrae por su mirada volcánica y es arrastrado al piso por un abrazo de Hinata.

–¿Estás comiendo bien, Azumane-sempai? –pregunta la bola de pelo naranja que revolotea a su alrededor. –Ha sido más fácil que antes tirarte al suelo.

Se ríe. Su risa parece sincera. Le revuelve los rizos pelirrojos a Hinata.

–A lo mejor te has vuelto más fuerte. –sonríe. Daichi interrumpe el intercambio de purpurina y buenos deseos tirándole de la parte de atrás de la camiseta, levantándolo. Silencio absoluto en el medio del gimnasio. Hasta Yachi se ha quedado pasmada.

–Llegas tarde, faltas y encima interrumpes la práctica. –la voz atronadora del capitán hace callar hasta a los pájaros que piaban fuera. –Hoy el gimnasio lo cierras tú.

–Pero, Daichi-san, –levanta la mano Kageyama, súbitamente confundido. –el tontopollas y yo pedimos permiso para quedarnos después de hora.

–Entonces Azumane esperará hasta que ustedes terminen y limpiará y cerrará. –sentencia. Nishinoya no lo puede creer, ¿será que Asahi está cabreado con Daichi y por eso la toma con él? No tiene ningún sentido.

Noya ve como Asahi se encoge ante la sentencia de Daichi y tarda un poco más que los demás en acercarse a las pelotas. Cómo su confianza, que generalmente no tiene más resistencia que la paja, se destroza en un millón de pedazos. Quizás ahora sí le hable. Tal vez no le corte el rostro como lo viene haciendo desde el inicio de la semana. Trota hasta llegar a su lado, todo sonrisas y dientes blanquísimos.

–¿Quieres que reciba algunos de tus remates? –pregunta, pasándole una pelota.

El castillo de cristal que venía construyendo desde la esperanza se destroza cuando Asahi le devuelve la pelota.

–Hoy no. –responde, tan bajito que tiene que leerle los labios, y sale pitando en dirección a Sugawara.

Todo el gimnasio se da vuelta a ver cómo el orgullo de Noya sufre un revés desmedido y la pelota se le escapa de las manos. Cómo se convierte en hielo. El golpe es demasiado duro para poder soportarlo.

Antes tenía dudas de si Asahi tenía un problema con él o no, pero ahora lo ha rechazado en toda la cara.

* * *

Kageyama y Hinata saltan encantados cuando Nishinoya acepta quedarse un rato, _pero solo un rato, tíos, porque su sempai tiene que dormir para estar bien fuerte mañana_ y les promete helados a la salida. Recibir los remates atronadores de Hinata le fascina. Sentir el aire fluir por sus venas, corriendo hacia la pelota. Sentirla estallar contra sus antebrazos que parecen menudos pero en realidad son más resistentes que el Greed ese de _FullMetal Alchemist_ , serie que Asahi todavía no se digna a ver.

"Tienes que verla, tío. Es una putísima obra de arte."

Asahi. Noya ha puesto todo su empeño para no recordar que está ahí, pero se pregunta si el hecho de haber aceptado la invitación emocionada de Hinata tiene que ver con que Asahi no tenga más remedio que quedarse. Como si estuviese aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerse notar. Cada remate que recibe es un cartel de neón y cada grito que pega es una bocina atronadora. Y todos y cada uno de ellos exclaman "estoy aquí, mírame".

Después de hora y media y cuando Asahi empieza a cabecear sobre las gradas, Kageyama decide dar por terminado el entrenamiento. Hinata protesta.

–A ver, toma. –dice Nishinoya dándole unos billetes en su mano menuda. –Ve y trae helados para todos. A mí tráeme los de Iced Soda, los de envoltorio turquesa.

–¡Vale! –el enano se vuelve hacia Asahi, que está juntando un par de pelotas detrás de ellos. –¿Y tú de qué lo quieres, Asahi-san?

–Eh. –Asahi le sonríe desde la posición encorvada. –De los que tienen caramelo y crema, por favor.

 _Ah, a él si le respondes, imbécil._

Hinata sale disparado dando saltitos hacia la puerta; Kageyama le sigue protestando.

–¿Y tú por qué vienes?

–Porque siempre me traes los que no me gustan.

–Es porque no sabes apreciar el sabor de la sandía helada, Tontoyama.

–Lo que no sé apreciar es lo imbécil que eres.

Sus voces se van apagando. Noya se pone las manos en los bolsillos. Está decidido a quedarse quieto y sin hablar hasta que los niñatos vuelvan, pero ir contra la propia naturaleza es más difícil que limpiarse el culo con confeti, así que se pone a recolectar pelotas a la par de Asahi.

Al principio, parece funcionar bien. El ambiente está pesado como collar de melones pero puede aguantarlo. _Hasta que vuelvan Tobio y Shoyo_. Y llega el momento de bajar la red. Que es imposible hacerlo sólo, y a Nishinoya no le queda otra que esperar junto al poste, aguardando a qué Asahi se percate de que necesita su ayuda para descolgar el límite entre las dos canchas. Dos dolorosos minutos pasan.

–Eh. –increpa Noya, más agresivo de lo que esperaba. Asahi se da vuelta a mirarlo por primera vez en toda la semana. –¿La voy a tener que sacar solo o qué?

Por un par de segundos, Asahi parece confundido. Como si el tono de voz de Nishinoya fuese demasiado cortante o demasiado brusco.

–¿Disculpa? –pregunta con muchísima cautela. _Me tiene miedo, ni que fuera un león_.

–Ah, ahora me hablas. –responde, y Nishinoya no quiere estar cabreado con él pero lo está. A pesar de que estuvo ignorando su propio enojo durante todos esos días porque le importaba más lo que le pasara a Asahi que lo que pase a él mismo. Está enojado, o dolido, o no sabe qué pero no le importa.

–No… no est–empieza. Nishinoya lo interrumpe.

–Ya, bueno, si quieres puedes bajar la red solo. Digo, ya que eres increíble y puedes hacerlo sin mi ayuda.

Asahi no responde. Lo mira con los ojos llenos de angustia y de confusión, y aunque Noya siente que el corazón se le hiela ante las pupilas chocolate, está más cabreado que entristecido. Gira la cabeza y sigue desatando la red despacio.

–¿Ahora vas a ignorarme de nuevo?

–¿Qué?

–La red. ¿O quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?

–¿Y qué te pasa que estás reticente?

 _AH NO. Se ha pasado una prefectura entera_.

No sabe en qué momento cruzó la cancha, pero ahora está a dos pasos de Asahi. Todo enojo y llamas alborotándose a su alrededor.

–¿Sabes cuál es el puto problema? –estalla Nishinoya, enfrentándose cara a cara a la persona que lo ha estado volviendo loquísimo la última semana. –Que saltas con estupideces que no tienen sentido. La última vez que miré, el que ha estado actuando reticente eras tú.

 _Qué._

 _No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso._

–¿Y me dices a mí de estupideces que no tienen sentido? –grita él, avanzando un paso lleno de furia. –¿A mí? No sé qué te ha dado, Nishinoya, pero esta semana te me has pegado como lapa a pura canción de Heidi.

Ahí. El proyectil lo alcanza en medio del pecho.

A Noya no le afectan muchas cosas, pero que le digan que es un cargante o sentirse insoportable le duele más que meter las manos en el fuego.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver?

–¡Que no tienes idea del efecto que causas!

–¿Y qué efecto causo, Asa? –lo agarra por la camiseta a grito pelado. –¿Qué coño te pasa?

–¡Este!

Y lo empuja. Fuerte y punzante y tan Asahi que le duele más. Se da con la espalda contra el cesto de pelotas. Desde arriba, Asahi le tapa la luz del reflector; y Nishinoya entiende por primera vez por qué los estudiantes de primer año dicen que da miedo. Porque no hace acopio de todo lo poderoso que puede ser, de todo lo emponzoñadas que están sus palabras llenas de sinceridad. La desnudez de sus palabras es insultante.

 _Prácticamente, Asahi me acaba de decir que soy un puto pesado._

Se pone en pie muy, muy despacio. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Es la primera vez en meses que se siente tan pequeño al lado de Asahi.

–Así que no me quieres cerca –la voz se le quiebra, y Nishinoya se odia por portar un patetismo tal como para ponerse a llorar. –porque soy un tío insoportable.

–Qué. No. No he dicho eso.

–Entonces explícame, porque evidentemente no lo he entendido. –dos gruesos lagrimones recorren las mejillas sucias del líbero. –A menos que sea demasiado estúpido para entenderlo y necesite tu ayuda la próxima vez que tenga un examen. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que soy un pesado.

–No te he dicho que eres un denso. –Asahi tiene los ojos llenos de terror. –Eso te lo has inventado tú.

–"Nishinoya, me has estado encima toda la semana"; ¿es acaso un reproche porque soy más molesto que la mierda o un aplauso?

Asahi se agarra la cara con las dos manos y lanza un grito de puro odio, como el que escupe cuando los rivales le bloquean un remate o sus saques se van al carajo de lejos. Y lo mira. Le escupe una mirada de dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, y Nishinoya juraría que está a punto de romper a llorar de no ser por su vista empañada.

–¡El que me ha puesto así eres tú! –explota, y las puertas del gimnasio se abren pero a ninguno de los dos le importa porque están enfrascados en saltarse a la yugular el uno del otro. –¡El que se me ha metido hasta bajo la piel has sido tú!

–¡No veo el puto problema de eso!

–¡Qué no sé qué quieres! –cada paso es un empujón y cada palabra es un grito y Nishinoya apenas puede modular del llanto pero Asahi está tan consternado que las palabras y los empujones duelen por mil. –¡Qué no sé qué te ha dado esta semana, Nishinoya! Estoy acostumbrado a tu inconstancia y a tus cambios y a mil estupideces más, pero nunca me tocó tan de cerca.

–¡O sea que sólo me aguantas cuando mis taradeces no te involucran! –empujón. –No te molestes en aclarármelo. Me quedó bastante marcado cuando perdimos contra el Date Tech, muchas gracias.

Ahí está.

Acaba de lanzar un bidón de gasolina al puto incendio que Asahi viene generando hace días.

Primero es un empujón hasta la pared, la cabeza de Noya rebotando contra ella. Luego es el grito angustiante de odio que lanza Asahi con la patada de Nishinoya en la ingle. Y después es uno encima del otro arañándose, rasguñándose, tomándose de las camisetas para zamarrearse. No paran de mirarse a los ojos durante toda la pelea.

Noya pierde la noción del tiempo. Todo es patadas y empujones y golpes y destrozarse el pecho a puro envite, porque por algún motivo están evitando darse puñetazos y la disputa está basándose en provocar el uno al otro o hundir la cabeza en el hombro contrario.

Como si fueran animales. Como si fuesen putas cabras o lobos queriendo matarse.

Y Nishinoya quiere matarlo. Porque Asahi no tiene ningún derecho a decirle que ha estado siendo un pesado cuando ha sido él quién llenó todas las fichas en el bingo de la indiferencia. Que si no lo hubiera estado esquivando toda la semana ahora no estarían saltándose al cuello o destrozándose la moral a golpes.

 _El muy cabrón_.

Unas manos lo agarran desde la espalda y forcejea para zafarse del empuñe, pero está agotado y cansado y no quiere más. Alguien lo apartó a Asahi también, pero apenas puede sujetarlo, puesto que Noya sigue viendo su puta cara en primer plano. La cara que tiene los dientes estrellándose entre ellos y los ojos rojos de lágrimas.

–¡Noya-sempai! –grita la vocecita tras él.

 _Ay, no._

Se han despedazado entre ellos frente a Hinata y Kageyama, quienes están intentando separarlos.

Y Nishinoya será un imbécil o un pesado, pero no es una persona que quiera involucrar a más gente en este carnaval de despecho. Se queda quieto. Mirando a las zapatillas blancas y rojas. Perdió una durante la pelea, pero ni se percató. Hinata afloja un poquito el agarre. Noya lanza un llantito.

Kageyama apenas puede con la montaña de músculos que es Asahi. Nishinoya no puede dejar de mirarlo. De mirarle esa cara de mierda que hace una semana entera no lo deja dormir culpa de su puta indiferencia. Indiferencia a qué. A hacerse el duro, el muy hijo de puta.

Asahi sale disparado con las manos en puños y la boca supurando bruxismo.

* * *

Algún día espera agradecerle todo lo que hace por él. Todos los pesadeos, las muñecas agarradas para tomar helado, independientemente de la sensación térmica. Todas las veces que Nishinoya está ahí para él.

Apenas tomó la decisión de irse, de alejarse de su sol, se dio cuenta que iba a doler. Como cuando te sacas una tirita despacito y cada pelito corporal grita más que el anterior. Cada paso que daba en dirección contraria a Noya le desgarraba más las entrañas.

 _Tengo que hacerlo. Por mí. Porque es la primera vez que estoy pensando en mí_.

Y la carita de Nishinoya aparece flotando tras sus párpados para devolverle a la realidad de un cachetazo.

Asahi está hecho de algún material blando y poco resistente, eso seguro. Si no, no se explica la capacidad casi nata que posee el desgraciado de bajarlo a tierra con sólo aparecer en sus pensamientos. Sin estar ahí. Hasta la idea de él le pone las rodillas de gelatina. El concepto de Nishinoya. Que es luz, sol, calor, amabilidad. Familia. _Hogar._

Son las doce de la noche y aún no ha vuelto a casa. Lleva tres horas deambulando a mansalva. Miyagi nunca le pareció tan grande. Y duele. Arde como mil soles.

El teléfono empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo. No necesita sacarlo para saber quién es. Si necesita soltar el alarido furioso que le estalla desde la boca del estómago y le vale un insulto por parte de algún vecino. Se deja caer en algún rellano, desesperanzado.

 _Por qué no te alejas. Te estoy dando todas las señales para que salgas pitando de aquí._

No lo coge. E inmediatamente empiezan a llegarle mil mensajes al whatsapp. Lo apaga.

Espera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la ruptura de algo que nunca existió. Como para arrancarse a Nishinoya, que se lo está haciendo más difícil que mil cojones.

Se percata de que la casa de Suga está prácticamente a dos o tres bloques. Y echa a andar.

* * *

 _Eres tú, grandísimo imbécil. Eres tú el que no entiende que me duele más que a ti._

Que siempre le ha dolido más que a él. Que el que lloró cuando las cosas salieron mal en ese partido de los mil demonios fue Nishinoya, no Asahi. El que quiso tomar el camino fácil y menos doloroso fue Asahi, no Nishinoya.

Y ser valiente significa tener que prepararse para romper en llanto más veces de las que se pueden contar.

Está tirando rebotes contra la pared porque necesita distraerse con algo, algo que lo haga sentir como que duele menos o arde más. Cualquiera de las dos. Todas las pelotas que recibe son de Asahi y todas las estupideces que tuvo esta semana a punto de explotarle la vena son de Asahi.

"¡Que no tienes idea del efecto que causas!"

El efecto de qué. De ser un pesado. De molestarle tanto que tienen que llegar a las manos para conversar.

 _Que me diga que no me quiere más en su vida y renuncio a él. Juro que renuncio a él._

Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Porque si hay algo que Nishinoya no abandonaría jamás, es a una persona que se le ha clavado tanto en el alma como Asahi. O como Tanaka. O cualquiera de sus amigos. Ya han pasado por esto; no van a dejar de hablarse por otra pelea ridícula.

Por algún motivo, esta pelea duele más que las otras.

–Yuu. –dice la voz de su hermana desde la ventana. Esa semana se ha quedado con ellos y Nishinoya jura que la ve más demacrada que de costumbre. Mucho pelo negro cubriéndole las gafas azules. –Tienes teléfono.

–Ahora mismo no puedo. –responde él, y se sorprende de no querer hablar. Él. Nishinoya no queriendo hablar con alguien. Sabe que no es Asahi, lo siente en el centro del pecho.

La luna nunca le pareció tan grande ni tan dolorosamente acusadora. _Lo intentaste demasiado. Te pasaste de pesado._

–Me da igual si no puedes. –resume ella, toda huesos y cuerpito menudo atravesando el patio para clavarle el fijo en la mano. –Este chaval insistió.

–Diga. –repone, todo bajón. La voz de Tanaka responde efusivamente del otro lado.

–Tío, ¿puedes responder los putos whatsapps que te he enviado? –escucha cómo da un portazo. –¿Para qué tienes el móvil si no lo vas a usar?

–Reprimendas ahora no, Ryu. –repone. Deja la pelota entre sus pies. –Estoy un poco hinchado los huevos, así que sé breve.

–Uf, tío. Qué leches ha pasado.

–Ahora mismo estoy de un humor de mierda que tiene que ver con Asahi y su capacidad para tocarme los cojones, porque el muy idiota no es capaz de mantener una conversación normal.

–Mira quién habla de conversaciones normales.

–Ryu, una más y cuelgo.

–Vale, vale. –Tanaka cambia el tono a uno un poco menos molesto. –Si no quieres hablar de Asahi vale, pero escucha esto. ¿Recuerdas que Yachi y mi hermana estaban en campaña para conseguirnos el campamento ese en Tottori?

–Al grano.

–Qué pesado estás. En fin, parece que han conseguido a alguien… ¿me estás escuchando?

–Perdona, Ryu, pero sinceramente estoy muy cabreado y mi estado emocional afecta mogollón a lo que sea que me estés diciendo. ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?

–Que sí, tío, que no hay problema. –trastos corriéndose. –¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa el lunes? Mamá y papá no están, así que Saeko hará frituras de pollo.

–Suena bien. ¿Llevo algo?

–Algunos snacks o así. En fin, pesao, me llamas cuando estés de un mejor humor, ¿vale?

Cuelga y Nishinoya se queda mirándose el fijo sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo. Tanaka no tiene problema con que él no quiera contarle qué le pasa, pero conoce a alguien que no va a abrirse por voluntad propia. Alguien que está harto de esperar, pero sobre todo, está arrepentido, y confundido.

Porque tiene que haberla cagado de alguna forma para hacerle reaccionar así. Porque Asahi no tiene un tren de pensamiento a mil por hora, Asahi piensa las cosas con mucho cuidado y toma decisiones en base a eso. Y a su autoestima. Y a muchas cosas más.

 _Que no es impulsivo como yo._

Vuelve a marcar el número.

* * *

–La he cagado. La he cagado muy fuerte. –llora. Intenta no pensar en lo ridículo que se ve, y en el susto de muerte que les debe estar pegando a Daichi y Sugawara, pero no puede evitar preocuparse sobre _cómo lo ven_ mientras se está desarmando. –Soy una puta bestia.

Y se desmorona. Daichi alcanza a atajarlo. Suga intenta hacerlo subir al departamento; Asahi es demasiado pesado para él solo y no le queda otra opción que empujarlo dentro con Daichi ayudando a abrir las puertas.

Asahi agradece internamente que los padres de Sugawara estén fuera ese fin de semana.

–Haré té. –anuncia Daichi, mientras prende un par de luces y prácticamente lanza a Asahi al sofá. Que ya no está llorando a moco tendido pero tiene la cara hecha un desastre de puro llanto. –Quédate con él para evitar que se mate o algo.

El armador apoya su culo en la mesita ratona frente a Asahi. Los padres de Sugawara tienen ese empeño en ser lo más occidentales posible, por eso hay sofás, mesas ratonas, estanterías extrañas y puertas con bisagras.

Y un té tan delicioso que estallas.

–Seguro no es tan grave. –le dice Suga agarrándole las dos manos, demasiado grandes y peludas y callosas para las suyas.

Daichi llega con dos tazas de té. Le da a Asahi la que tiene gatitos con un cuidado impropio de él y se sienta con Sugawara en la mesita. Cabeza gris contra hombro enfundado en sudadera. Mano de Daichi sobre los hombros. La otra, dándole la taza a Suga, que la recibe con mucho cuidado. Rozándose los dedos.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

Asahi se hace el que no los ha visto y se sorbe la nariz, intentando curtirse los mocos. Bebe té. Los dos papás cuervos están expectantes. Pero no puede verlos _así_ , sabiendo lo que la mitad del equipo ignora y que ni siquiera sabe al cien por cien. Porque sólo han hecho cosas cuando están Kiyoko o él.

Tendrían que comerse la boca para que Asahi se percatase de algo. Hasta entonces serán puras suposiciones.

–Es él. –se agarra la cara con la mano que queda libre. –Siempre es él.

–Hablamos de Nishinoya. –deja caer Sugawara, con muchísimo cuidado.

–Sí, sí. –sorbe su té. –Hemos peleado. Una pelea de las gordas.

–¿Tan grande como cuando te fuiste del equipo?

Asahi hace un puchero frente a la pregunta del capitán.

–Yo diría que más.

Silbido de Suga. Mano en el muslo de Daichi.

–Tío, sí que es fuerte.

–¿Puedes explicarnos mejor?

Y Asahi les dice prácticamente enterrado en llanto que estalló ante un comentario imbécil, que Nishinoya no entendía ni pollas de lo que estaba pasando y que le echó en cara cosas que Noya no merece recibir de rebote, porque él no tiene por qué saber que Asahi lleva enamorado de él desde que se creó el mundo o nacieron las estrellas.

–Y entonces Kageyama y Hinata aparecieron para separarnos. Dios, no os dais una idea de la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento. Me zafé de Kageyama y me piré.

Silencio entre los dos puestos más altos del equipo. Suga parece muerto de espanto. Daichi tiene la vena del cuello inflada, como cuando alguno de sus retoños se pasa.

–Bueno, pues… –empieza Sugawara, pero el capitán lo detiene con la voz rasposa y los ojos en llamas.

–¿Cómo quieres que Nishinoya no se sienta ignorado –empieza, puro enojo y desaprobación. –si no has parado de evitarlo en toda la semana? No, déjame hablar. –alza un dedo cuando Asahi abre la boca. Supone que ha estado rumiando el enojo desde el partido con el Nekoma y ahora se lo está soltando todo. –Nishinoya no tiene ni puta idea de cómo te sientes, Asahi. Ni putísima idea. No sabe que te vuela el moño y que te encanta desde que lo conoces; no puede siquiera _pensar_ en que todo este embrollo es culpa de que os sentasteis muy cerquita en la puta fiesta y ahora no puedes cruzar dos palabras con él sin acordarte del armario.

–Lo… ¿lo… sabías? –murmura Asahi. –¿Qué Nishinoya me… que yo…?

–Somos tus mejores amigos. Por supuesto que lo sabemos. –lanza un suspiro. –Sabemos que el tener un mal día se te alegra con un meme, pero ese meme lo tiene que enviar Noya. Y que desde que te regaló la camiseta hortera con el rubio ese de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ no hay semana que no te la veamos puesta.

–¿En serio creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? –Sugawara parece más sorprendido que Asahi.

–Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. –susurra, ojos apuntando al suelo. –Nunca lo he dicho en voz alta.

–Bueno, no es tarde.

Suspiro. Humo de té entre los ojos.

–Me gusta Nishinoya.

Se sorprende de lo liberador que es. De lo mucho que le afloja el nudo en la garganta y el yunque en el estómago. Asahi siente que vino al mundo sólo para decir esas tres palabras. Parecen hechas para él.

 _Nishinoya me flipa lo que no está escrito_.

El teléfono empieza a sonar por octava vez en la última hora. Nishinoya. Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento. Asahi se debate entre cogerlo por primera vez en toda la noche.

–Lo coges y te disculpas. –la firme sentencia de Sugawara lo hace encogerse como un calcetín mal lavado. –Y lo haces de corazón. No tienes que decirle que te gusta.

Daichi lo hace levantarse tirándole del codo, llevándole a la cocina. Asahi los ve desaparecer por el marco de la puerta y agradece en silencio. La privacidad, y que lo hayan salvado.

–Nishino… –empieza, pero el líbero lo interrumpe.

– _No quería hacerte daño._ –murmura. – _No quiero hacerte daño, Asahi. Pero llevo volviéndome loco las últimas horas pensando qué puñetas he hecho mal para que no quieras hablarme o mirarme o escucharme o simplemente dar cuenta de que existo. Soy tu amigo, por mil pollas en vinagre, y si..._

–Cálmate. –ahora le toca interrumpir a él. –Nishinoya, soy un estúpido. Sé que te he tratado injustamente, porque no has hecho nada mal, y no tienes nada que ver con lo que me está pasando. La has ligado porque estabas ahí. Porque siempre lo estás. Para ti es más fácil acompañarme al fin del mundo que soltarme la mano para que vaya solo a la esquina. –la risita de Nishinoya le lanza una estampida de rinocerontes al estómago. –Y quise apartarme esta semana para pensar e intentar entenderme, pero te juro que ni puedo pensar cuando tú estás cerca, así que tuve que irme.

– _¿Ese es el efecto que causo?_ –pregunta Noya con un hilo de voz. – _¿Qué no te dejo pensar?_

–No me dejas siquiera respirar, zopenco. –Asahi añade el insulto porque se está yendo de la lengua y lo próximo que va a decir seguramente lo haga morirse de vergüenza por tres semanas seguidas, pero toma aire y dispara. –Seguramente voy a pecar de egoísta, pero quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo. A pesar de mi nula capacidad social y de mis sandeces. Y de que la haya tomado contigo, porque no has hecho nada. Nada de nada.

– _¿Entonces no me consideras un pesado?_

–¿Por qué pensaría eso?

– _Sé cómo soy, Asa._ –murmura Nishinoya, y Asahi tiene que apoyarse en la mesita ratona para no destrozarse con la voz tomada del líbero. – _Sé que digo muchísima estupideces y que saco de quicio a la mitad de la población; y por algún motivo tú no entras en ese grupo de gente. No te harto. No te cansas de mí, a pesar de ser más inconstante que un huracán y tener personalidad camaleónica. Estuve a punto de desmayarme esta noche… cuando pensé que te irías. Como cuando te fuiste después de romper el trapeador._

–¿Entonces?

– _Mi respuesta es sí, claro que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Una pelea no va a destruirnos._

–Tío, si una pelea destrozara relaciones, Hinata y Kageyama ya tendrían que haberse dejado de hablar desde el día que se conocieron.

– _Vamos a tener que pedirles disculpas_. –se lamenta Nishinoya.

–Disculpas es lo mínimo que se merecen. Tendremos que comprarles un baúl entero de helados para que se les pase el susto.

– _Mientras no sea con mi dinero._

–Soy el menos rico de los dos. –bromea, y el yunque que venía alojado en el estómago se desvanece.

* * *

El lunes llega y es un soplo de aire fresco, y la escena en los vestuarios es radicalmente opuesta a la de la semana anterior. Han decidido bañarse en las duchas del gimnasio porque por fin han arreglado el agua caliente, y además pueden quedarse el tiempo que se les antoje. Cuando llegan al vestuario están limpios y calentitos.

–¿Entonces ya no estáis enojados? –Hinata palpa el hielo, todo pecas esparcidas como confeti sobre los hombros desnudos.

Hinata es un rayo de luz. Tiene en sus manos un pequeño termo con el que les va pasando té verde a todos. Tiene una tirita en la cara por un codazo que ligó durante la pelea, pero parece más preocupado por la tenue relación entre Nishinoya y Asahi que por sus propios golpes. Les da té. Nishinoya no puede hacer más que agradecer que Hinata exista y que hay sido una pieza clave del rompecabezas para traer a Asahi de vuelta, porque sabe que él tiene esa inocencia de decir las cosas sin maldad que uno usualmente asocia a un crío y que fue muy necesaria a la hora de arrastrar a Asahi al gimnasio. Cuando Noya es honesto, suele decir las cosas de puta pena o lanzar verdades afiladas al cuello de todo el mundo. Hinata no. Hinata podría admitir que no entiende por qué el sol es una estrella o que la luna alza la marea, y no podrías evitar sentarte frente a él para intentar explicarle porque _genera ese efecto en la gente_. De potencial sin explotar. Que apenas es un año menor pero Nishinoya lo quiere ver crecer, hacerse trizas contra la dura realidad que es la vida y verlo lloriquear por eso pero salir con la cabeza en alto.

–No, no lo estamos. –sonríe Asahi, revolviéndole el pelo. Acepta el té. –De hecho, tenemos que recompensaros a ti y a Kageyama.

–Kenai, dijimos que sería sorpresa.

–Aún no he dicho que vamos a darles.

–¡Pero diciendo eso, ya saben que vamos a darles algo!

Mientras discuten, Nishinoya acepta el talco que le ofrece Asahi y se lo pone en las zapatillas. Da unos saltitos, y ve a Tsukki detrás de él, que no se ha movido en los quince minutos que llevan ahí. Con el móvil en las manos. Sonriendo. Es el único que aún no se ha sacado la bata.

Nishinoya lo ve. Ahí. A través de las gafas esas horteras que usa para entrenar. Ve que los ojitos se le entrecierran un poco más y una mini sonrisa tira de su boca hacia la derecha. Y luego tipea con sus dedos rotos.

–¡Mándale saludos! –expresa Daichi, palmeándole la espalda. –De capitán a capitán.

A Noya le cuesta horrores imaginarse a Tsukki en alguna relación que no sea de cascarse a insultos socarrones con alguien, porque desde que Yamaguchi sale con Yachi se han distanciado un poco y su pega con el equipo se reduce a entrenar y entrenar. Quizás estudiar y ver _Pie Pequeño_ hasta caer rendido. No conoce de nada a Kuroo pero ha estado compartiendo cancha con Tsukishima desde hace casi ocho meses, así que le conoce algunas expresiones. No todas.

Esa le resulta ajena y extraña. Como si fuese otra persona y no Tsukki quién está mirando la pantalla. Le lanza unos ojitos de hastío a Daichi, pero luego vuelve su vista al móvil y sonríe otra vez. Y a Nishinoya le agrada. Abre la boca para decirle algo pero Tanaka entra al vestuario arrastrando a Yachi de la mano.

–¡Es el vestuario de chicos! –exclama ella a voz en grito, tapándose los ojos y ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Yamaguchi vuela hacia ella como si tuviese un proyectil en el culo, la abraza poniéndole la cabecita rubia contra su pecho.

–Por qué no le avisas antes de abrir, subnormal. –estalla, y todos están de acuerdo con que Yamaguchi tiene mucha cara de mosquita muerta y mucho pecas pero cuando se mosquea da más miedo que los saques atronadores de Oikawa. Ryu no parece prestarle atención, y blande un papel en alto.

–¡Tíos, mi hermana ha conseguido esto! –no le importa ni pollas en vinagre que Yamaguchi le esté lanzando cañonazos desde su posición. –¡Nos vamos a Tottori!

Nishinoya va a preguntar qué puñetas pasa en Tottori y por qué le suena tanto ese nombre, pero Asahi se ha sacado el coletero y el pelo le vuela alrededor como una cortina color caoba. _Jo-der_. Asahi se vuelve hacia él con el torso desnudo y una toalla en la cintura, sonriente, tendiéndole el desodorante. Noya cree haber muerto e ido al cielo, porque lo guapo que está con las tetas al aire no es ni medio normal. Puro vello corporal arremolinándose entre los pectorales marcados y cerca del ombligo. Y el pelo surcándole la cara. Dios. No sabe cómo pero logra conectar las neuronas para aceptar el tubo negro.

–Pero no grites, tío. –le pide la estrella a Tanaka.

Daichi no es tan delicado.

–Estamos dentro de los mismos tres metros cuadrados, –coscorrón. –haz el favor de hablar en un tono de voz normal. –segundo coscorrón. –Ni que estuviéramos en una cancha de fútbol.

–Vale, vale. –Tanaka aún no se ha duchado y apesta a sudor y a entrenamiento y a _tío_ , pero su sonrisa no blandea. –Mi hermana ha movido algunas fichas para que vayamos a quedarnos allí durante tres días. Entrenamiento puro. Será espectacular.

–Y qué puñetas hay en le prefectura de Tottori. –se queja Tsukki desde la pared.

–Anda, si el gafotas puede hablar. –murmura Kageyama, interrumpido por el chillido de Hinata.

–¿Es acaso en Iwatobi? –inquiere, pero dice el nombre tan rápido que el único que lo capta es Tanaka.

–¡Ese es mi kouhai! –ríe, abrazándolo por el cuello. –Sí, es en Iwatobi. Ya te estarás imaginando qué hay ahí y qué vamos a hacer, ¿no?

Nadie entiende por qué Hinata se abraza balbuceando gritos de agradecimiento hacia Yachi, a pesar del semblante sombrío de Yamaguchi, hasta que Kageyama suelta un suspiro de resignación.

–El idiota habla de la cancha de vóley de playa más grande del país. –responde, a lo que todos exclaman con un "venga ya" y "no me jodas"; Kageyama alza las manos como si se defendiese del hecho de estar mintiendo. –Venga, no me creáis, pero podéis buscarlo en Wikipedia y veréis que tenía razón.

–Wikiyama. –arguya Hinata, sin soltar a Yachi y Yamaguchi.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?

–Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros en una cancha de vóley sobre arena? –repone Suga, mirando a Tanaka con el ceño fruncido. –Además hace algo de frío, ¿no creéis que es un poco contraproducente?

–Ahora viene la mejor parte. –Ryu hace una pseudo reverencia hacia Yachi. –Los honores, mi señora.

–Tanaka, como no dejes de tirarle fichas te juro que la única cosa estampada en la arena va a ser tu cara.

Yachi necesita un par de segundos para volver a hablar, más que nada porque cada vez que empieza lo hace mirando al suelo. Yamaguchi le tapa los ojos y le alza la cabeza.

–Hay un seleccionador para la liga nacional. –el silencio es sepulcral. –cuyo hijo es amigo de Saeko. Entre conversaciones y tal, el tipo convenció a su padre para echaros un vistazo. Os ha visto en la tele –y ese comentario arranca grititos de Hinata y Nishinoya. –y está dispuesto a daros una oportunidad, pero tendremos que ir hasta allí.

–¿Y por qué no puede venir él? –pregunta Asahi, cuyo pelo aún no se ha atado y se le pega al cuello. –Tottori está a doce horas de distancia en bus. Es más lío trasladarnos a todos nosotros a que venga él, ¿no?

–Aquí viene la mejor parte. –sonríe Yachi bajo las manos de Yamaguchi; Nishinoya podría jurar que un rubor le tiñe las mejillas pecosas. –Este señor quiere que viajemos en avión y, no sé cómo, entre el profesor Takeda y él han logrado que la SMVP (Selección masculina de voleibol de Japón) financie los vuelos y la estadía.

–Huelo un pero al final de esa frase. –dice Daichi.

–Así es. –agacha un poquito la cabeza. –No os han llamado a todos. Al parecer, para participar en la Selección nacional hay que ser mayor de edad, y casi ninguno de nosotros está siquiera cerca. –se vuelve un poquito hacia Yamaguchi. –¿Puedes sacar la lista del bolso?

–La tengo yo. –Tanaka sonríe socarrón con la señal inconfundible de que se la ha leído ya. –Daichi, Asahi y Nishinoya.

–¿Entonces nosotros no iremos? –Hinata parece a punto de llorar. Yachi estira los brazos, casi ciega, en su dirección.

–Nosotros iremos a entrenar. –le responde Tanaka. –Mientras estos tres se estarán partiendo el culo bajo un régimen estricto, nosotros podremos usar la cancha y movernos por ahí. ¿A que es genial?

Daichi lanza un silbido de aprobación.

–¿Y habéis conseguido que la SMVP nos financie los vuelos y la estadía a TODOS?

–Aparentemente, el profesor Takeda dijo que, por más que seamos menores de edad, podríamos calificar para las inferiores. Y les ha caído tan simpático que han accedido a pagar los pasajes, pero sólo de bus. Y la estadía corre por nuestra cuenta.

Una carcajada explota en el vestuario.

–No me jodas. –Nishinoya alza la mano.

–El sensei podría hacer que rogara por nuestros culos la Selección, tío. –Tanaka le choca los cinco.

–Es un tío duro.

–El más groso de los tíos duros.

* * *

Noya está agotado emocionalmente. La reunión de Tottori fue un caos. Los fondos del club no alcanzan para que todos puedan dormir, pero Asahi levantó la mano y dijo que tenía una conocida en Iwatobi, que iba a preguntar sí podrían quedarse en algún lugar no muy caro. A pesar de que Daichi, Nishinoya y él se fueran a quedar en otra parte. La resolución final fue que, quien pudiese permitírselo, iría, pero que no usarían el monto común del club para eso.

Parece que el grupo de colados se compone de Tanaka, Suga y Hinata.

–Tío, ¿te pasa algo? –Ryu le extiende una lata de cerveza. El patio está precioso y agradable, y están sentados en el piso de la galería. Toda oscuridad y luciérnagas. –Estás tan callado que me das miedo.

–No sé. –murmura Nishinoya. Se lleva las rodillas al pecho, encogiéndose. –No paro de mirarlo. A Asahi–aclara, porque Ryu parece medio perdido con el comentario incoherente que acaba de soltar. –No puedo parar. Y no sé por qué. Hoy se quitó el moño y cuando el pelo se le pegó al cuello _literalmente_ se me llenó la boca de baba.

–Lo miras igual que mirabas a Kiyoko-san hace tres semanas. –dice Ryu, todo sonrisas y lata de cerveza a sus pies.

–Es que no lo entiendo. –Noya parece estar cada vez más desamparado. –Kiyoko-san me gusta porque es amable y fuerte y tiene un pelazo que alucinas… y porque cada vez que habla una sensación de paz me llena el pecho.

Se pone pálido.

 _No puede estar pasando._

Las cosas que le gustan de Kiyoko son las mismas que le parecen geniales de Asahi.

No es tan raro. Nishinoya trata de llevarse bien con todo el mundo porque cree que todos tienen particularidades y características que los hacen únicos, y que esas son las cosas que hay que rescatar, no las random. Sin embargo, a veces las personas con las que se relaciona comparten rasgos.

Como Hinata y Tanaka, que son sus amigos del corazón y quienes le sostienen la vela en locura sí locura no.

O Sugawara y Daichi, quienes pecan de padres pero son tan buenas personas que un poco se los perdonas.

Incluso como Tsukishima y Kageyama, que son tan bordes que flipas pero a la larga son personas súper determinadas y decididas a las cuales quieres tener en tu equipo, o en tu vida.

Y después están Kiyoko y Asahi.

Las dos únicas personas del grupo que le han hecho despertarse a la mañana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que le hacen sentir ese raíl de electricidad en la tráquea y esas ganas idiotas de, por una vez, quedarse callado y escucharlos hablar, porque TODO lo que tienen para decir es interesante. De que le enseñen cosas. Que tengan paciencia infinita con él y sus chiquilinadas una y otra vez. Adora cuando usan la vocecita cálida. Que recuerden detalles insignificantes o pequeños de casi todos. Que sean más fuertes de lo que aparentan. Y que lo escuchen hablar, por más que el noventa por ciento de las cosas que dice son estupideces; lo hacen.

El problema es que con Kiyoko nunca mantuvo más de conversaciones de seis líneas, y sólo estaba presente en sus pensamientos en los momentos que la veía.

Cuando Asahi se fue del equipo revoloteaba en su mente todo el puto día.

–Te has dado cuenta tú solito, ¿eh? –Ryu lanza una risita, bebiéndose el fondo de la cerveza de un trago. Va dentro de la casa a buscar más. Cuando vuelve, Noya no ha abierto la boca aún. –Eh, que no es tan grave.

–Pero…

–A ver, Nishinoya. –espeta Tanaka, volviéndose hacia él con la mirada que usa para explicarle remates a Hinata, y Noya se espanta porque es la primera vez en un rato que no lo llama por su nombre. –Puede ser que estés asustado. Que todo esto sea un shock para ti. Pero no es tan raro, hombre.

–¿Quién dice que estoy asustado?

–Tío, tienes la misma cara de Yamaguchi cuando vimos _Saw_.

–No estoy asustado. –y es verdad, no lo está. –Estoy… pasmado. ¡Gah! –se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos y acepta la lata que Ryu dejó a su lado. –¡No sé cómo explicártelo!

–Usa el volley. –Tanaka se acuesta sobre su espalda, mirándolo aún. –Es el único lenguaje en el que no eres mitad analfabeto.

–Voy a meterle una picana en el culo a Ennoshita por enseñarte que los lenguajes no son sólo palabras.

–Lo vimos en clase ayer, bestia.

–A ver. –se pone la mano en el mentón, pensando en que Asahi posiblemente se reiría de la tontería de la picana, y se le ocurre. –Ya sé. –sonríe hacia Ryu. –¿Recuerdas la primera vez que jugamos contra el Aoba Johsai?

–Uh, sí. –Ryu se relame. –Un partido de la putísima hostia.

–Que lo perdimos.

–¿Qué pasó con tu optimismo? –le pica la cintura desde la posición en la que está acostado. –¿Lo mandaste a volar con la buena vibra de Tsukki?

–No me interrumpas. –Noya aparta los dedos morenos. –En fin, perdimos. Los últimos segundos fueron una mierda. Sabía que la pelota iba a caer ahí, pero mis piernas eran muy lentas y no pudimos alcanzarla. Y perdimos.

Una luciérnaga pasa volando por encima de la bicicleta vieja de Tanaka.

–Sí, perdimos. –otro trago de cerveza. –¿Y eso tiene que ver con Asahi? ¿Sientes que es una pelota que se está escapando?

–No. –por una vez, la voz de Noya suena lenta y serena y _triste_. –Me siento suspendido. Como cuando perdimos. Estaba súper convencido de que íbamos a ganar. Tuvimos el match point como cuatro veces.

Frases cortas, dolientes. Se las está arrancando del pecho. _No voy a llorar._

–Estoy tan… incapaz. –siente un demonio cogerle por la garganta y cerrarle las frases, y eso que Nishinoya no ha sido una persona que llore seguido, pero esa semana ha llorado ya dos veces y ambas por culpa de Asahi. –Siento que llegué demasiado tarde a salvar una pelota que ya habíais visto todos vosotros, que no me están alcanzando las manos o codos o pies o cualquier parte de este cuerpo de metro y medio para poder hacer algo con lo que me está pasando.

–A ver, a ver. –Tanaka vuelve a enderezarse. –¿Sientes como cuando acabamos de terminar un partido y el resultado es totalmente opuesto a lo que pensabas, por eso estás en shock? –se ríe ante el asentimiento lleno de mohines. –¡Serás idiota! ¿Por qué lo tienes que tomar como un partido perdido, tarado? ¿Por qué no te sientes como cuando le ganamos al Shiratorizawa? Estábamos en shock, sí, le ganamos al armario gigante ese de Ushiwaka, ¡cómo para no estarlo!

–Porque no está en mi control. –se pasa una mano por el mechón dorado. –Porque siento como si la hubiese cagado y no sé por qué.

–Se me hace que tendrías que hablarlo con él.

El empujón que le da a Tanaka lo hace arrastrarse varios centímetros para el interior de la casa.

–¿PERO TÚ ERES IDOTA? –el griterío que le brota de la garganta suena como Noya, pero la desesperación no parece parte de él. –¿Quieres que le dé un ataque al corazón? Acabo de darme cuenta hace cinco minutos y tú ya quieres que me incline frente a él con una sortija.

–Con tu tamaño, podrías proponértele sin arrodillarte. –Ryu alza los brazos para defenderse de la patada. –No, imbécil, no quiero que le declares tu amor. A ver, si sientes que la has cagado por algo es, ¿no? Porque no tiene sentido que apenas te percatas de que nuestro Jesús te hace tilín te pegues un susto de los gordos.

–Quizás es porque sé que Jesusito se va a pegar un susto más grande si aparezco de la nada y le digo "ah, tuvimos un examen con Ryu y él cree que es una buena idea decirte que me molas un montón". Conociéndolo, se caga encima o se desmaya ahí mismo.

–Te mola un montón. –sonríe Tanaka. –Aw, te mola un montón.

–Cállate, tarado.

Una bomba rubia atraviesa la puerta a pasos agigantados, interrumpiendo el bombardeo de insultos hacia Tanaka. Se para con las manos en las caderas, enfurecida.

–¿Se puede saber por qué no queda NINGUNA cerveza en el refrigerador? –espeta, pateando a su hermano en el hombro. –Ni siquiera sois mayores de edad, par de mocosos inoperantes.

–Ten, Ne-san. –le tiende la cerveza que apenas llegó a probar. –No creo que vaya a terminarla.

–¡Estamos celebrando, hermanita! –Ryu salta para chocarle los cinco.

–¿Eh? –Saeko luce confundida. –¿Otro partido al que no me habéis invitado?

–No, tonta. –Tanaka pone ojitos de cervatillo y lo que hace después hace Noya quiere patearle la cabeza, el muy puto indiscreto. –A Yuu le gusta Asahi.

–¡Cállate, cabeza de rodilla! –Nishinoya salta sobre él para intentar cerrarle la boca.

El chillido que sale de Saeko no es ni normal. Nishinoya se ve apresado entre sus tetas cuando lo abraza.

–¡Ne-san, me aplastas!

–No puedo creerlo. ¡Oh, Akiteru y yo os shippeabamos desde que los vimos jugar juntos!

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Cuánta gente más piensa que Asahi y yo nos queremos dar masa contra la pared?_

–Bueno, no, espera. –Noya apenas puede hablar entre las dos pelotas que le oprimen la cara. –No lo supe hasta hace unos minutos, así que está terminantemente prohibido –y en esta ocasión mira a Ryu todo lo intimidantemente que puede, teniendo en cuenta la posición ridícula en la que está. –decir ni una sola palabra. No digáis nada, por favor.

Después de un par de horas de ruego, los hermanos Tanaka acceden a mantener la boca cerrada.

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!**

 _¡Hasta el próximo martes!_


	5. (4) Comunicación

_**¡Oya oya oya!**_ Les recuerdo que este fanfic se actualiza todos los martes :)

¡Ha empezado la _Bokuto Week_! Empezó el domingo y vamos a estar subiendo una viñeta pequeña todos los días, en el fic que se llama "Alas Blancas". Pueden pasar a darle amor por ahí.

 **Hollking** : Bueno, has posteado tantos reviews que mi respuesta va a ser larga :) En primer lugar, hablando de Lev, ¡el tío es majo! ¡el tío tiene dinero! ¡we don't need anymore! Además de que le encantan las fiestas y la oportunidad de crispar a Yaku hasta los cimientos, así que yap. **WTF** EN QUE MOMENTO NISHINOYA SE PLANTEA SU SEXUALIDAD MIRANDO A TSUKKI, QUE ME VA A DAR ALGO. Sólo lo mira morrearse con Kuroo porque bueno, es su OTP, que quieres. Además no es que los dos sean particularmente discretos xDDD JAJAJAJA OYA, ENNOSHITA LE MIRA DORMIR PARA QUE NO LE DIBUJEN UNA POLLA EN LA FRENTE JFHAJKSDH Xddd Todos perdiendo lo hetero por un apodo idiota de Suga: venga, _apuntado_. Daichi, si, ¡gracias por existir! ¿Asahi, madre del año? Ni de coña- sólo actúa como una madre cuando Nishinoya se sale del carril (osea, siempre). **EN CUANTO AL ANGST** : mira yo te advertí que habría, pero tú continúa leyendo y procura no matarme a medida que el angst vaya disminuyendo *le tira confeti antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo*

 **M-Arrietty:** ¡Me encanta que te hayas leído todos los caps del tirón! Estoy muy contenta. Me haces sonrojar, ainsh. Can't believe I got a fan!

 **Chriis-g.a:** Ah, quédate por aquí, ya verás qué pasa ;)

 **anon:** Gracias, cielo!

De más está decir que Tobi ha vuelto a betear esto y lo ha hecho de putísima madre, así que merece todo el amor que el mundo pueda darle :)

* * *

 ** _Comunicación_**

* * *

 _Me gusta Asahi._

Y cuando piensa eso quiere abrazar más fuerte la almohada.

 _Me gusta una montaña de puro músculo que es prácticamente un osito Pooh dentro de un disfraz de Viggo Mortensen_ , y se ríe de sí mismo. Ay. Se ríe de dicha, que no es lo mismo que la felicidad pero Noya podría afirmar que en ese momento son prácticamente iguales.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, el teléfono le hace un pling.

 ** _Asahi-Kenai_**

 _Espero que estés listo para este jueves, porque acabo de ir a por las entradas. Las palomitas corren por tu cuenta._

Una foto corona el final del mensaje y Noya tiene que abrazarse a la almohada para no gritar de puro sentimiento. Asahi intentando hacerse un selfie, las entradas y la mitad de la cara cortadas. No sabe sacarse fotos, y esta ha salido demasiado luminosa, pero Nishinoya no puede parar de mirar la cara de felicidad, sonrisa y cosas buenas que irradia Asahi. Asahi con su barba haciéndole cosquillas al marco de la foto. Asahi y su puto pelo rizándosele en los costados. Asahi, Asahi, Asahi.

 _Tiene la boca más bonita que he visto nunca._

Y la nariz recta y preciosa.

Responde desde una selfie en la cama, con todo su pelo aplastado y una sudadera viejísima.

* * *

La selección de inferiores. Fijándose en él. Y en Daichi. De Nishinoya no se asombra porque es un jugador alucinante. Pero Daichi y él son más del montón. Tirando a buenos, pero no impresionantes.

Asahi se ha planteado muchas veces el qué hacer después de la secundaria. Y más de una vez se ha visualizado jugando al vóley. Pero no sabe si es lo que quisiera hacer por el resto de la eternidad.

Hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando la pasión se convierte en un trabajo, porque deja de atrapar y repele cada vez más.

Asahi no quiere repeler el vóley. Lo ama demasiado. Le llena las venas con mercurio líquido y le inyecta adrenalina desde lo alto. Sufrió más el mes que se fue que cuando se quebró el brazo izquierdo.

Lo que de verdad le gustaría hacer, es ayudar. El sentir que vale la pena para algo. Marcar un antes y un después en la vida de las personas, quizás de forma indirecta, pero sentirlo ahí. Sentarse un rato largo con alguien, no importa la cantidad de tiempo que haga falta, para hacerle entrar en razón. Y que esa entrada en razón sirva a largo o a corto plazo, pero que marque una diferencia.

Le encantaría ser profesor. Siempre ha tenido buena mano con los niños, salvo cuando son muchos y no puede prestarles atención a todos al mismo tiempo. Quizás podría enseñar educación física, pero le aterra sobremanera que alguno se lastime en las prácticas o tener una situación de bullying donde alguno sea el blanco de las burlas o los pelotazos. No sabría manejarlo. Conociéndose, lo más probable es que le terminen haciendo bullying a él.

Por lo demás, se siente realizado cuando logra explicar algo bien. Cuando la otra persona pone cara de haber entendido. Algunos fruncen el ceño, otros abren bien grande la boca. Le agrada tomarse el tiempo para hacerle entender algo a otros. Tiene paciencia, y la capacidad para traerlos de nuevo al ruedo cuando se dispersan. Y también tiene esa gota materna que hace que quieras ver crecer a la gente. Que les hace soltarle la mano muy muy despacio. Pero parte de verlos convertirse en adultos es eso.

Quizás podría enseñar literatura. O geografía. O historia. Cualquiera que fuese humanística. Lo que más le gusta de la literatura son las múltiples interpretaciones que se le pueden dar al discurso. Vivimos en una sociedad donde el discurso es poderoso. Sobre el cómo decimos y cómo contamos las cosas influye sobremanera, y que las palabras no son algo digno de tomarse a la ligera. A Asahi le gustaría darle a sus alumnos las herramientas necesarias para hacer de su discurso el mejor posible, el menos doloroso y el más efectivo dependiendo del fin del mismo.

Sus alumnos. Ya está pensando a largo plazo. Todavía ni siquiera sabe si la Selección va a fijarse del todo en él, y tiene los santos cojones de imaginarse cómo va a afectar a su vida universitaria. Cuando ni siquiera sabe si podría dedicarse a enseñar. Si tendrá la capacidad para hacerlo.

Un grito al otro lado de la carretera lo saca del ensueño y ve a Nishinoya corriendo hacia él. Hecho un desbarajuste, con un cinturón de tachas y camiseta con una calavera. Pañuelo rojo en la mano izquierda. Chaqueta de cuero y pelo en punta. Se sonríe a sí mismo. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en enseñar algo, cuando de los dos, el que más ha aprendido ha sido él?

–¡Asahi-kenai! –le grita, prácticamente saltándole encima. –¿Tienes las entradas?

–Sí, sí. –responde. –Si tardabas cinco minutos más me iba a verla yo solo.

–No seas así. –gruñe.

Lo ve adelantarse varios pasos. Luego, vuelve y lo tira de la manga, llevándolo dentro del cine. Le gusta, le gusta que él vaya delante y se abra paso a base de machete y a campo traviesa. Le gusta.

 _Dios, cómo me gusta este chico._

* * *

Le gusta su nariz romana, de perfiles dignos de Julio César. Y la sonrisita de cejas preocupadas cuando le ve pedir el combo de palomitas más grande. Le agrada que se deje jalar del brazo para aventurarse de aquí para allá. Le gusta. Le gusta, con dos pares de cojones.

Le gusta cómo Asahi acomoda su chaqueta en las rodillas al sentarse. Cómo pone con mucho cuidado la mochila entre sus pies y saca sus gafas. Cómo la montura gruesa color castaño le enmarca el rostro anguloso. No como él, que se ha tirado en el asiento y tiene la chaqueta hecha un nido de buitres en el culo.

–A ver, Noya. –le pide Asahi, jalándolo del brazo para que se levante y sacando el trapito de cuero. Luego se la da, a lo que Nishinoya responde con un mohín.

–No me gusta tener cosas en las manos mientras vemos la película.

–Pero tienes las palomitas.

–Las palomitas son sagradas, ¿me oyes? –ceño fruncido. –Además, tenemos los refrescos.

Asahi suelta un suspiro. Dobla la chaqueta con cuidado y la pone como si fuese un almohadón en el asiento de Nishinoya. Cuando se sienta, está más alto, y sonríe más.

En realidad sonríe mucho más por dentro.

Le gusta cómo Nishinoya le agarra la mano en los momentos de puro salto y cómo estalla en gritos cuando tiene que hacerlo. Le gusta que reaccione genuinamente a todo lo que está pasando en la película; ligar sus emociones de rebote, que se aferre al asiento cuando las cosas están tensas y le grite a la pantalla. Le gusta que sea todo emociones, un huracán de sentimientos encontrados que pasan de la dicha a la desdicha y luego a la dicha otra vez. Un carnaval de peripecia. Como si estuviese viendo a todos los espejos del mundo y el reflejo que le devolviesen es un halo de pura luz mezclado con nubes esponjosas, de esas que auguran lluvia pero es fantástico ver como el sol recorta sus tonalidades contra ellas.

Le gusta cómo lo espera apoyado en la columna del baño. Porque quién lo ha esperado a que se le pase siempre ha sido él, pero esta vez es Asahi quién aguarda. Quién le sostiene la chaqueta y le obliga a lavarse las manos. Le gusta cómo se rehace el moño frente al espejo, con cuidado de no hacérselo muy tirante ni muy doloroso.

Le gusta la diferencia de estaturas. Y sentirse superior a él al menos en algo. Porque Nishinoya es mucho mejor que él en la mayoría de las cosas, pero le gusta ser el más alto de los dos. Le gusta poder ponerle una mano en el hombro sin mucho esfuerzo, llegar a la nuca. El escote de Nishinoya es todo lo que está bien.

"¿Todo? ¿Hasta las barritas de chocolate y queso?

Todo."

Le fascina cómo corre hasta los columpios y lo mira casi pidiéndole permiso. Y cómo se sienta para luego salir disparado hacia arriba. Le gusta mirarlo desde el columpio contrario. Verlo subir y bajar bajo el cielo cubierto de nubes anaranjadas y rosadas. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nishinoya es todo lo que está bien.

Le gusta que no lo juzgue. Que lo observe sonriente y encorvado desde su columpio. Y que lo deje volar sin soltarle la mano. Le gusta que lo mire, que se mantenga quieto en el mismo lugar mientras él va y viene. Le encanta que sea un pilar de pelo y músculo y barba observándolo, siguiéndolo con la vista mientras vuela, vuela cada vez más alto y más arriba y más cerca del cielo.

–Estás yendo muy rápido.

–¡Es que estoy tan alto que si me tiro un pedo lo huele Dios!

Le gusta su risa. Dios, le encanta. Asahi se ríe despacito, como disculpándose. Con una mano en la boca porque no le gustan sus dientes y los ojitos entrecerrados. Le gusta que cada vez agarre menos pelo en el moño y que se parezca más a Jesús de lo que le gustaría.

* * *

–Claramente no. –responde rotundamente Nishinoya. Están parados frente a un puesto de helados, y el enano ha salido disparado rumbo a él en cuanto le ha visto. Asahi ha protestado "te has bajado el pote de palomitas tú sólo, tu refresco y la mitad del mío, ¿y ahora quieres un helado?" y a Nishinoya se la ha soplado tres pueblos "no es mi culpa que tu estómago no sea proporcional al resto de tu cuerpo, Asa". –Tienes que admitir que la actriz actuaba como el puto culo.

–Gritaste todas las veces que apareció. –le sonríe Asahi, haciéndole señas para que se siente en una especie de banco destartalado.

–Porque su personaje estaba tomando malas decisiones. –enfrenta, desenvolviendo el helado y dándole un par de mordiscos. Asahi tiene que contenerse para no reír. –A vegh, quheg…

–Traga y después habla.

Noya le hace caso. Asahi observa el hilito azul que le recorre el labio y la mandíbula. Siente una tirantez en la boca del estómago.

–Que ella estaba haciendo las cosas como el mismo culo. –extiende los brazo hacia atrás. –¿Cómo no va a darse cuenta que la bomba es una trampa?

–Bueno, no sé qué habría hecho en esa situación. –reflexiona. –Quizás yo hubiese actuado de la misma forma.

Silencio. Asahi observa cómo Nishinoya chupetea el helado, reflexivo. El pantalón empieza a hacerle presión en la zona de la cadera y empalidece, porque se está volviendo un puto enfermo si por mirar a Noya hacer ciertos movimientos _me pregunto si podría lengüetear así miPARA YA ASAHI NO SEAS DESUBICADO_. Lo sabía, lo sabía en lo más profundo de las entrañas. Sabía que en algún momento no iba a ser suficiente mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle y que le molase su personalidad. Que el soldadito se le ha puesto en posición de firmes con la gente que le ha gustado desde que tiene memoria y con Nishinoya ya se estaba tardando.

Quizás porque lo considera inalcanzable.

Y Asahi apoya el dedo con cuidado. Le ha tocado muchas veces pero nunca así. Cortando el aire, y arremolinándolo entre ellos. Nishinoya está pasmado pero Asahi se ha mantenido en el molde durante demasiado tiempo, jugueteando con ese sentimiento que le aprisiona el alma y no lo deja inspirar.

La piel de Noya es suave. Terapéutica. Una vez escuchó que tiene el tono de piel perfecto para hacer tatuajes y ahora lo ve, en contraste con su mano olivácea contra su mejilla. Nishinoya tiene los pómulos marcados, los ojos surcados por cejas peludas y una peca tan grande que parece un lunar casi en el lagrimal derecho. Pasa el pulgar por la mandíbula, barriendo el surco azul, y automáticamente su dedo se llena de pegote, pegándolo al campo de batalla que ahora es la cara de Noya.

Que no puede respirar. Y apenas puede creer el estar animándose a hacerlo, a tocarle la cara como la está tocando ahora. Una cara que ya conoce y una boca que ya ha mirado y unos ojos que ya le han robado el sueño, tocándolos y viéndolos como si fuese la primera vez. Una gloria.

–Tienes helado por toda la cara. –le dice, más por decirle algo que por otra cosa. Nishinoya está totalmente frito. Asahi se pregunta si es porque está asustado o porque no entiende ni pollas, pero agradece internamente que no salga disparado como un elástico ante su puro contacto.

Ve el helado gotear sobre el asfalto, dejando un círculo turquesa entre los pies de Nishinoya, mas él no percata. No para de mirarlo. El dedo de Asahi traza un círculo alrededor de la boca chiquita y de labios finos, deteniéndose un segundo sobre la comisura. Siente el respingo de Nishinoya y el aliento fuerte sobre su pulgar. Puede contar todos los pelitos de su ceja de lo cerca que están; puede crear un espectro cromático con todos los tonos dorados que anidan en sus ojos, puede sentir el cambio de piel entre labio y barbilla y ver cómo se hace más suave. Más húmeda. Nishinoya lo mira a los ojos y no se ha apartado y tiene la boca semiabierta. Prácticamente le está sintiendo el aliento contra la barba de lo cerca que están; Nishinoya tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la única mano libre sobre la rodilla de Asahi. Empieza a bajar los párpados.

–Eh, ¡señor!

Maldice. Fuerte y claro. Se vuele hacia un niñito que lo observa muerto de miedo, mirando a partes iguales a él y a Nishinoya. Obviamente Noya ya está en la otra punta de la banca haciéndose el tonto pero con las mejillas hechas un incendio.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Asahi, quizás con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

–Señor, a su novio se le ha caído la cartera. –señala a los pies de Nishinoya.

 _Mi QUÉ_.

Enmudecen los dos. Asahi no quiere voltear la vista hacia Noya por miedo a explotar de pura vergüenza en la cara del otro. Gracias a Dios el enano tiene un poco más de capacidad de reacción y se inclina a recogerla, mirando al niñato.

–No es mi novio. –aclara, como si Asahi no estuviese allí, y éste se sorprende de lo pesadas y punzantes que suenan esas palabras en la boca de Nishinoya. –Pero gracias.

 _Qué le agradeces. Que interrumpa lo cerca que estábamos_.

El enano se va y Noya abre la cartera para cerciorarse de que no le falte nada. Ve los pocos yenes entre las solapas de cuero.

–Uf tío. Menos mal que me lo ha dicho, que sin el pase tendría que haber vuelto a casa a pie.

La capacidad de hacer reír viene de la impotencia y ahora Noya empieza a reír en mute apenas pronuncia esa frase. A reírse en mute. Es de locos. Asahi podría tomarlo de los brazos para calmarle, pero se contagia de la risa tonta.

–A lo mejor así sacas culo. –le ríe, golpeándole el brazo.

–El que necesita culo es Tsukki, no yo.

–Que parece que su culo es sólo una raya dividendo su espalda.

–Por favor, estás siendo demasiado generoso. Su culo no existe. Es espalda y piernas.

Estallan en carcajadas, y Asahi se sorprende de lo fácil que es, teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron a punto de darse el lote dos segundos antes. Porque estaban a punto, ninguna duda. Después de una cita impróvida. De una de las tantas veces que han ido al cine juntos.

* * *

Asahi ha tenido una amiga virtual desde que se crearon las redes, aproximadamente. Se llama Kou y vive en la prefectura de Tottori, en una ciudad pequeña llamada Iwatobi. A casi doce horas de distancia. Asahi ya se ha resignado a que posiblemente no se conozcan nunca. Al igual que él, disfruta muchísimo del deporte y de la sensación de equipo. Él la quiere. Jamás le ha visto la cara (ella es muy parca al respecto de divulgar información privada en internet) pero sabe que es manager del equipo de natación de su colegio y que tiene problemas para conseguir ropa de su talla. Y que es muy amable al hablar con él.

Cuando era más pequeño, su relación se basaba en un par de partidas al LOL en el mismo equipo y en algún que otro mensaje en la casilla de correo. Después, Kou encontró su email y hace ya un año que se envían mensajes. A Asahi le pone muy muy de buen humor. Le gusta. Le recuerda a cartas enviadas, porque a veces las respuestas tardan semanas y apenas tienen un par de líneas, pero le agrada el sentimiento de espera. Siente que le da espacio.

Sin embargo, Asahi se está muriendo por hablar con alguien ajeno a la situación. Alguien que no conozca a Nishinoya. Alguien totalmente imparcial.

Nunca ha usado la sala de chat del correo pero necesita respuestas concretas y rápidas.

 ** _Asahi-nai_**

 _Hola, Kou._

 _¿Qué tal estás?_

 _Mira, estoy en una situación un tanto delicada y quisiera una opinión distinta a la que vengo escuchando hace días, porque todas son súper subjetivas._

Segundos más tarde, el Skype le dice que tiene una llamada entrante de Kou.

Se espanta. Nunca se han visto cara a cara, pero cree que la pantalla y las letras tecleadas, en lugar de corresponder a una voz, les han dado el espacio que ambos necesitaban. El caso es que Asahi necesita otra cosa en ese momento. Necesita una voz. Atiende, dudoso.

–¿Hola?

–¡Hola!

Hablan a la vez, y la sensación es un poco extraña, porque jamás le puso rostro a Kou pero la chica que tiene en su monitor es totalmente diferente a cómo la imaginaba. Es pelirroja y tiene el pelo, que parece ser muy rebelde, sujeto en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Está tirada en una cama, mirándolo desde sus manos, lo que le hace suponer que está desde la laptop. _Es muy guapa._

–¡Perdona por la descortesía! –dice ella, y tiene una voz algo aguda pero cálida, y Asahi tiene una sensación de hogar rebotándole en el pecho. –Pero me disloqué la muñeca y apenas puedo escribir, y te oías triste. –da explicaciones que Asahi no pidió, pero le hacen sonreír. –¿Estás bien, Asa?

 _Me ha llamado Asa, y sólo Noya tiene ese derecho._

Se siente cohibido. Por un segundo duda de si sacar la toalla colgada de la puerta, u ordenar un poco el uniforme que ha dejado tirado así nomás sobre la cama. Lleva puesta la camiseta más hortera que tiene, y el pelo suelto, que lo trae tan largo que le roza las axilas.

–Un poco. –sonríe, y se pasa las manos por el pelo. –De hecho…

–Me gusta tu pelo. –interrumpe Kou, poniéndose roja como un tomate. –¡Perdona! Te interrumpí. Pero prometo no volver a hacerlo hasta que me cuentes en qué situación estás y por qué necesitas mi opinión.

Asahi habla, y el tiempo parece desaparecer. Kou escucha. A pesar de su promesa, cada tanto suelta un gritito y reacciona o pregunta cosas porque se pierde con los nombres. Es cálida.

–Con quién coño estás hablando. –suelta alguien de muy mala hostia, dejándose caer sobre ella a mitad del relato. Kou protesta "¡nii-san, estoy en el medio de una conversación!" y posteriormente los presenta. Asahi lo ve en todo su pelo rojo y en todo sus ojos caoba. Es la versión modelito de Tsukki. Un tío de malas pulgas llamado Rin, dientes puntiagudos y ropa que podría pasar por una estrella Disney de alguna película rockera. Después de molestarla un rato "estuviste soltera toda tu vida y el único novio que te echas vive en la loma de la pera", haciendo referencia a Asahi, Rin anuncia que se irá y que cuide la casa. La puerta se cierra de un portazo.

–¿Adónde va a estas horas? –pregunta él, intentando omitir el asunto de que lo han llamado novio de dos personas distintas en menos de seis horas. Kou se alborota el flequillo.

–Posiblemente a correr con Haruka. –responde. Su voz suena hastiada. –Honestamente, no los entiendo. Se pasan toda la vida compitiendo a ver quién es mejor nadador y queriendo matarse pero ahora son amigos. Posiblemente porque no tienen a nadie más en Tokio.

La conversación fluye por un caudal que atraviesa reclutadores de la selección nacional, equipos tokienses, estilos de natación, la nula capacidad de Rin para cocinar y sus dos compañeros de piso hartándose el día que le toca usar las hornallas. Y de la pareja de Rin, que Kou dice que no son _pareja_ en serio y que están rollo pero que todo el mundo le refuta sus suposiciones. Un tal Sosuke con el hombro destrozado, súper callado y el tamaño de un armario que a Asahi le parece sospechosamente similar a Ushikawa, pero lo deja ahí. Para rematar, Asahi le envía una foto del equipo durante el último entrenamiento, y conoce de primera mano la obsesión de Kou con los músculos y la gente bien trabada. Al principio le da un poco de miedo, pero menos de veinte minutos más tarde ella le aclara que no le gusta la gente con tanto pelo, y se ríen a la vez. Hacen un par de chistes sobre Tanaka y su obsesión con quitarse la camiseta, con Kou y el tal Seijuro que la pretende, sobre que a Asahi le quedaría bien la barba sobre la zona de abajo de la mandíbula. A la hora y media Kou va a buscar un poco de refresco de piña, y Asahi se da el lujo de sopesar la charla.

Hablar con Kou es cómo hablar con la que le hubiese gustado que fuese su mamá, pero no la conoció, así que no sabe cómo sería el charlar con ella. El comentar de nimiedades. El que le reprenda con cariño y que se abra en canal para él. Kou es cálida, como Noya, pero la calidez de Kou está relacionada con una chimenea, con el calor que tiene un pastel al sacarlo del horno, con cubrirte los hombros al ponerte chaqueta por el afán de cuidarte del frío. Ese tipo.

Le gustaría verla por Skype más seguido. O a lo sumo por whatsapp, u otro medio de comunicación. Siente que la conoce desde hace años pero que es hoy cuando la está conociendo en serio, esa Kou que se ríe con los ojos cerrados y que habla demasiado rápido.

–He vuelto. –dice ella, llevando la laptop al escritorio y sentándose con solemnidad. El jugo de piña parece más verde que amarillo con la luz de tubo de su cuarto. –Dios, hemos charlado de tantas tonterías que nunca te dije mi opinión sobre este Noya. –paladea su nombre. –En principio, ¿crees que él sospecha que te gusta?

–Dios, no. –Asahi mueve las manos. –Muerto antes.

–¿Y por qué no le dices? ¿O se lo insinúas?

–¿Alguna vez te gustó alguien, Kou? –pregunta Asahi, que ya entiende por dónde van los tiros y ese blanco no le gusta. Al verla negar, contrataca. –Es levantarte todas las mañanas con ánimos para verle. Es esa persona que puede dar vuelta tu estado de ánimo con un "¡mira, Asa, hay un gatito en esa ventana!". Y todo eso es hermoso pero lo peor es el dolor. Si estás 100% seguro de que no es correspondido, duele más.

Kou asiente.

–Es una agonía casi desesperada. Es correr tras tu objetivo un millón de años, para sólo poder ver cómo es más rápido que tú y acelera y tú te quedas detrás. Disminuyendo la velocidad. Hasta solo dar un par de pasitos. Y detenerte. Pero tu objetivo, o esa persona, es tan grande que no puedes dejar de verlo crecer en la distancia. Irse más lejos. Y tú estás atrás.

–Vale, vale. –Kou tiene que pedirle que se calle porque parece que tanta angustia le está tocando las narices. –¿Y si esa persona te espera? ¿Y si ralentiza el paso y aguarda por ti?

–Siempre lo ha hecho. –sonríe entre lagunas de llanto. –Nishinoya siempre me ha esperado.

–Entonces no es que le eres indiferente. –Kou parece contenta, y agarra el vaso con la mano dañada. La muñequera azul oscuro corta contra su piel de porcelana. –A ver, yo no puedo hablar de estas cosas por mérito propio, pero yo qué sé. A lo mejor te ha esperado siempre porque le haces tilín.

–Claro que no. La única persona por la que se moja los pantalones es por Kiyoko.

–¿La misma Kiyoko a la que, según tú me dices, no le ha hablado en tres semanas?

Silencio. La posibilidad cae sobre Asahi como un balde de agua helada. Kou da saltitos al otro lado de la pantalla.

–Pensé que le estaba dando espacio. –responde, muy muy lentamente.

–Parece que Nishinoya no es el tipo de persona que suele darle espacio a gente. –Kou apunta adentro y recto, y el proyectil estalla contra Asahi con la fuerza de un cañón. –Digo, te llamó un millar de veces cuando te pusiste en imbécil.

–Oiga. –protesta.

 _Es Noya. Es Noya. Como coño podría gustarle alguien como yo._

–Y si, existiese la posibilidad –repone Kou. –¿crees que él movería fichas para besarte o algo?

–QUÉ. –estalla contra el escritorio, y la taza de café vacía cae al suelo. Entre los pies empantuflados de Asahi. –CÓMO.

–¡Habéis estado a punto de besaros hoy, así que no te hagas el desentendido!

–Más bien, he estado a punto de besarlo yo. Y él no se movió.

El grito que pega Kou no es ni medio normal.

–Podría ir y abrazarte.

–Hablando de ir –salta Asahi, que se había olvidado por completo de preguntarle. –Posiblemente viajemos a Iwatobi.

La sonrisa se ensancha más.

–¿De verdad?

La conversación deriva hacia el presunto viaje, los preparativos y demás. Kou no tiene problema en que ciertos integrantes del equipo duerman en su casa, a pesar de que no les conoce, y Asahi estalla en calidez. Que no los conoce de nada pero Kou ha accedido a tenerlos en su hogar. A abrirles las puertas. Alimentarlos. Llevarlos de paseo por Iwatobi.

* * *

Sugawara lo ama desde que aprendió a decir su nombre bajito para que al hacerlo doliese menos. Le doliese menos a él. Y al mundo.

Cuando tenía trece años y marcas de acné en las mejillas, decidió unirse a un equipo. Por las cervicales, que lo mataban. Le hacían tanto daño que se decidió por un deporte en el que tuviese que alzar la vista todo el rato. Acertó.

Entonces apareció Daichi y Suga sintió que tenía cartón lleno. Un chaval más determinado que su propio capitán, con alergia a los cambios de estación y mocos colgándole de la nariz la tarde que lo conoció. Que le extendió una mano de dedos rollizos como salchichas. Se le estrechó, y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Lo atribuyó a la emoción de conocer gente nueva. Después vino Asahi, quien saludó de forma torpe. Pero con él no se le revolvió la panza.

Pasaron los años. Asahi creció a lo alto y a lo ancho y se le llenaron las falanges de pelos. Se dejó la barba. Su autoestima se quedó en sus catorce, de todas formas. A Daichi se le estiró el cuello y la espalda como un toro y se bronceó más, transformando sus ojos negros en dos relámpagos de luz que le partían la cara a la mitad.

Fue gradual. El enamorarse. El verlo todos los días y sentir un tirón en el pecho. No sabe cuál fue el golpe de gracia, el que le hizo caer de un acantilado y percatarse de que _me gusta mi mejor amigo_. La mano rozándole la nuca al abrazarse al final de un partido. La sonrisa esa kilométrica. Su necesidad casi imperiosa de mantener las cosas en orden porque le aterra que el castillo de cartas se venga abajo. Construido por él. Por ellos.

Después del partido en el que quedó con una contusión por días, estuvo pensando en decírselo. Porque el temblor que se le originó en medio de las entrañas no fue ni medio normal. Porque la simple idea de _perderlo_ le hizo temblequear los dientes y las manos, y tuvo que poner cara de póker y salir a la cancha con responsabilidad y preocupación a la espalda.

Llegó a su casa y lloró. Lloró de alivio de saber que estaba bien, y de descarga de ese miedo que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

El martes de esa semana, Daichi y él se dirigían a sus casas. Como había sido siempre, solo que esta vez Asahi no estaba con ellos. Y, como siempre, llegaban a la esquina en la que se separaban y Daichi volaba hasta el bloque de apartamentos, mientras que Suga seguía de largo por ocho o nueve calles más.

Como siempre.

Pero no fue como siempre. Recuerda que dio dos pasos rumbo a su hogar, se arrepintió y volvió la esquina tras él. Que Daichi le vio regresar con los ojos muy abiertos y el semblante blanco. Que no sabe de dónde sacó el valor para decírselo. Que prácticamente se lo gritó.

Y después le dio un beso. Y le murmuró contra la boca que si no se lo decía se podía llegar a morir y _que no pienses que soy un enfermo, pero ya no podía aguantarlo más y me estaba llegando a doler_ , y Daichi le agarró la cara con las dos manos, y le devolvió el beso. Un momento Suga sintió un sabor metálico y se dio cuenta que la herida había empezado a supurar de nuevo, y lo rodeó con los brazos porque se sentía en un sueño y pensaba que si abría los ojos Daichi se le podía esfumar entre los dedos.

Al otro día le costó hablarle. Pero encontró en su rellano a Daichi a las siete de la mañana. A pesar de que la escuela quedaba en dirección contraria. Y le saltó a los brazos para darle otro beso. Sabía a café cargado.

Después fue más fácil. Y ahora se las arreglan. Yendo a pasitos de tortuga y tratando de que todo el equipo no desmantele la situación. O que los descubran. Apenas llevan tres semanas. Pero esas tres semanas a Suga le huelen a sensación de promesa. A que quizás dura más. Al fin y al cabo, lleva queriéndolo desde que se creó el sol.

 _–Qué vamos a hacer con esto._

 _–Con qué._

 _–Con nosotros, pues._

 _–Ah. Pues seguiremos hacia adelante. Y si se vuelve muy doloroso o ya no nos pasa nada, lo intentaremos arreglar. Si no hay arreglo, lo terminamos y ya está._

 _–¿Y si por terminarlo dejamos de hablarnos?_

 _–No te adelantes, Suga. Concéntrate en el hecho de que podemos estar juntos ahora._

* * *

"Noya, que tienes helado por toda la cara."

Grandísimo idiota.

Nishinoya está encerrado en su habitación a las dos de la mañana porque no puede dormir y es que, con la cantidad de energía que gasta, el tiempo que usa recargando sus pilas es bastante amplio.

Está cansado. Pero no puede conciliar el sueño.

Y si no fuera por Asahi y su puto instinto maternal no tendría que cascársela como lo está haciendo en ese entonces, todo lacrimoso y ojeroso y ahogándose los grititos con la mano porque es gritón en todos los aspectos de la vida.

"Noya-san"

 _San_ tus pelotas en vinagre.

Nishinoya no para de susurrarle "perdón" a la almohada en la que se ha montado pensando en el que él considera la mejor persona del mundo, puro frenesí y nada de razonar.

Si tan solo Asahi supiera el efecto que está causando en él desde ese puto día en el armario. Si dejara de soltarse el pelo como un imbécil o dejase de voltearse casi en pelotas a pedirle una toalla. Con los pectorales peludos al aire y la sonrisa como bandera. O de limpiarle la cara con el dedo que se demora más cerca del labio.

Ojalá deje de hacer todas esas cosas y al mismo tiempo _que no pare nunca_.

Frunce los ojos hasta que le salen lágrimas. Que él no suele cerrar los ojos cuando hace estas cosas pero en ese instante se da tanta vergüenza a sí mismo que no soportaría mirarse. Abrir los ojos y percatarse de que la almohada debajo de él no es Asahi, que está en cierto modo lastimándose por la pose pero no le importa porque _Asahi_.

Si no fuese porque sabe que Asahi no tiene ni muerto esas intenciones con él, Nishinoya estaría convencido de que lleva dos semanas tirándole centros a diestro y siniestro. Cabezazos que él no puede concretar en gol porque la altura no le alcanza y porque _qué mierda estás haciendo, Asahi, joder, deja de tocarme la puta cara como si me quisieras comer la boca o algo_. Con esa jodida cara parecida a un Jesús más pasado por merca que otra cosa, con esa sonrisita que no lleva a ninguna parte y que sin embargo lo está conduciendo a la perdición misma.

 _Asahi._

El orgasmo llega como un látigo gradual y Nishinoya pierde la noción del tiempo, del espacio, del universo entero y grita como un zorro al que lo están atacando. Agarra la almohada pareciendo un putísimo lobo clavándole las garras a algo, grita y llora y embiste contra una almohada que no tiene nombre pero en su cabeza sí. Como un animal.

Cuando uno está solo puede darse el lujo de la animalidad.

Se limpia la mano y la almohada con la toalla viejísima que ha descartado para estos usos, y la nariz le gotea de llanto.

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!**

 _¡Hasta el próximo martes!_


	6. (5) Alturas

_**¡Oya oya oya!**_ Les recuerdo que este fanfic se actualiza todos los martes :)

Chicos, la _Bokuto Week_ se terminó, y llegué a la meta con la muy satisfactoria suma de 7 viñetas, una por día :)))) Pueden pasar a leerlas por el fic de mi perfil, **Alas Blancas** :)

Hay dos canciones en este capítulo. La primera es _La Tortura_ , de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz. Podéis probar a escuchar la versión que no está en vivo. Y la segunda es _Yumetourou_ , de Radwimps, intro de la película _Kimi no Na Wa_. En youtube hay dos versiones, una de 5 minutos y una de 2. Usé la de dos para esta escena.

 **Anon:** ¡Hola! Ya lo hará, ya lo hará, tranquilite :)

 **M-Arrietty:** ¡Bienvenide de vuelta! Bueno, en realidad yo no creo que Asahi se parezca a nadie xD Todas las personas que encuentro son demasiado bellas y demasiado perfectas para ser Asahi; y me encanta ese detalle de que sea poco agraciado físicamente. Me parece que lo hace más real que nada. Pero de Viggo tomé el #pelazo, por supuesto, y el hecho de que es estúpidamente musculoso. En cuanto a que no se dan cuenta el uno del otro... mira, no sé que fic has leído tú, pero aquí no ha pasao na de eso *huye* Also, sí, ojalá que mamá Suga los aprese a ambos y les dé un correctivo XD

* * *

 _ **Alturas**_

* * *

Nishinoya se despierta con el teléfono sonando a todo volumen y la voz de Asahi al otro lado.

Suena lloroso, deshecho.

–Cálmate. –le pide, y se sorprende al darse cuenta que el llanto de Asahi lo ha destrozado tanto cómo una estampida de elefantes. –Asa. Ey. –intenta hacerse oír entre los sollozos e hipidos que el grandulón emite al final de la línea. –Qué pasa. Que pasó. A quién tengo que romperle la cara.

Una risa en medio de los hipidos se transforma en una tos.

–A nadie. –por dios, suena hecho mierda. –Es que… cielos.

–Asahi, explícame qué está pasando o voy a preocuparme más de lo que ya estoy.

A medida que habla, Noya se está calzando las zapatillas por encima de sus calcetines de dormir y ha bajado a la puerta. Dos sollozos más y estará camino a casa de los Azumane, o dondequiera que Asahi esté.

–Sólo… -respira hondo. –Soñé que te morías.

El llavero con el Mickey en él cae al suelo entre los pies de Noya.

–Cuéntamelo todo.

–Sí. –el llanto de Asahi se hace más fuerte, y por dos segundos Nishinoya se odia a sí mismo pero necesita saber exactamente qué ha soñado para intentar calmarlo. –Estábamos en la estación de trenes cerca a la escuela, y por algún motivo muy extraño el entrenador Ukai estaba con nosotros –risas hiposas de ambos lados de la línea. –No estoy seguro de qué decías tú, pero era algo tan estúpido que sonaba cómo tuyo.

–Qué buen amigo eres.

–En fin… –sollozo más fuerte. –El tren venía y tal, y yo estaba cerca de la máquina de caramelos. Y tú intentabas correrme de ahí, el tren estaba acercándose y yo no veía nada de malo pero entonces se salía del carril y…

Sollozo. Nishinoya prácticamente puede saborear las lágrimas saladas.

–Y entonces qué.

–Me empujabas. –llanto. –Me empujabas del otro lado de la estación, pero el tren te agarraba a ti. Y te miraba a los ojos y te veía desaparecer. Parecías un puto muñeco de trapo volando por los aires.

Nishinoya está demasiado conmocionado como para sorprenderse por el taco que ha soltado Asahi, cuando él y malhablado son dos palabras que no van juntas ni aunque las fuercen a pegarse. Se deja caer en el sillón.

–Pero estoy aquí. –susurra. La garganta le escuece. –Estoy aquí.

–Siempre estás aquí. Pero ese no es el punto. Sé que es irracional, pero me he despertado gritando de puro llanto y necesitaba escuchar tu voz. Saber que sigues aquí, aunque siempre lo estés.

–No me fui a ninguna parte, idiota. –ahora Nishinoya está llorando y se cubre la boca con la mano a pesar de que Asahi no puede verlo. Lo avergüenza tanto estar llorando y derrumbándose cuando el que tendría que estar cayéndose a pedazos no es él. Tiene que ser el pilar que sostenga a Asahi.

–Siempre ha sido así. –llora Asahi, sin escucharlo. –Me has salvado de todo. Me cuidas la espalda de cada cosa que puede lastimarme, hasta de mí mismo. Y no he hecho lo mismo, no te he cuidado como te lo mereces.

–Cállate ya.

Sollozos y mocos. La mano de Noya vuela hasta su frente mientras las lágrimas juegan carreras en sus pómulos.

–Soy una pésima persona.

–Que te calles.

–No quiero pensar en eso. –el llanto arranca de nuevo. –No quiero pensar en lo desigual que es nuestra relación, en donde siempre pones casi todo tú. En donde he tenido mil chances para redimirme pero no lo he hecho porque doy por sentado que siempre estarás aquí.

–Idiota. –llanto. –Grandísimo idiota. Siempre estaré aquí. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No me fui cuando abandonaste el equipo y tampoco me iré por alguna otra pollada.

–¿Y por qué te quedas? –Asahi suena tan deshecho que Noya maldice todos los dos kilómetros y medio que los separan. –¿Por qué te quedaste?

 _Porque vivir cuando tú no estás es una mierda, Asahi. Porque quise matarme día sí día no en el mes que me suspendieron._

–No sé. –Noya intenta respirar hondo. –No sé. Pero sí sé que no me voy a ir. Y no siento que yo haga más que tú. Jamás lo he sentido.

–Pero yo sí.

–Entonces cambia. –es la primera frase entera que dice desde que empezó a llorar. –Yo estoy bien así. No creo que necesitemos más. Pero si tú no te sientes cómodo, intenta cambiar. Intenta… prestarme más atención, yo qué sé.

Risita contenida con un poquito de estática.

–Será que eres un ángel, Nishinoya.

–Ángel, deidad… pero antes que todo eso soy tu amigo. Y, por lo que has dicho, la persona en quién más confías. Y estás aterrado de perderme.

El "sí" en su oído suena muy bajito.

–No vas a perderme. –susurra. Lo dice de verdad, lo dice porque es lo que le está pasando desde que lo conoció. –No lo harás. Aunque seas un imbécil y te vayas, yo te estaré esperando.

Es lo que siempre hace.

–No quiero que hagas eso.

–Qué.

–No quiero que me esperes. Eres increíble. Pero… no quiero que pierdas el tiempo esperando a alguien que no te retribuye de la misma forma. Alguien que… que…

 _No lo digas. No te vayas, Asahi. No te alejes sólo porque crees que no eres bueno para mí. O para nadie. No de nuevo. Sería incapaz de soportarlo._

–Por favor, no tengamos esta conversación. –Nishinoya finge un bostezo. –Son las dos de la mañana y estamos cansados y sensibles los dos.

–Nos ha tocado una noche dura. –sonrisa. –Perdona por… ugh, que patético es haberte llamado por algo así. Lo siento.

–No es patético. Y ya vete a dormir. Que mañana viajamos.

* * *

Las últimas semanas han pasado volando. Noviembre termina en unos días y las hojas han dejado de caer para ser reemplazadas por heladas furiosas. Momentos de ver a Hinata aparecer con orejeras color crema y las bufandas kilométricas de Suga ocupando todas las taquillas. Entrar en calor es más difícil que antes. Cada vez que hablan, un vaho brillante vuela de entre sus bocas.

Nishinoya no puede parar de mirar a Asahi. Hay estaciones que a cierta gente le quedan mejor que a otras, y el invierno es claramente la estación predilecta de Asahi porque le queda pintadísimo. Porque se ve hermoso perdido con camisetas de manga larga, camisas, chalecos de hilo y sacos de lana, todos con parches en los codos. Parece un universitario. O una abuela. Lo que lo catapulta al estrado de _tío nerd pero súper guay_ son las botas militares color caramelo que Asahi no se saca y tiene encarnadas en los pies.

Aun no es invierno pero el clima le ha hecho caso omiso al calendario, porque ya están empezando a caer las primeras heladas y alguna que otra noche se duermen con los calcetines puestos. Noya ha adoptado la costumbre de acompañar a Asahi a tomar té de mandarina a la tienda de cafés más cercana al colegio, porque a Asahi le va toda esa tontería de calentarse la garganta y después el pecho con alguna infusión deliciosa. El problema es que Nishinoya estalla a la quinta potencia después de combinar cafeína con azúcar, así que cada vez que van tiene que elegir entre una de las dos.

Han quedado casi todos los días después de clase y algunos fines de semana. Asahi está enseñándole a jugar al PES en su casa, y un poco ayudándole a estudiar. Los días que no quedan entre ellos, los pasan con el resto del equipo haciendo pasteles para recaudar algo de dinero. Ellos tienen un viaje de doce horas y coincide con un puente, así que Asahi, Noya y Daichi volarán el mismo día que los otros lleguen.

Se están encontrando las manías el uno al otro. También están aprendiéndose las expresiones que no se han sacado durante los últimos dos años. Nishinoya le encuentra un tic en el labio cuando se queda pasmado y Asahi aprende que los pucheros de Noya se manifiestan con apretar los dientes y agachar un poco los ojos. También aprende que necesita fervientemente agarrar algo cuando se asusta, y eso que Nishinoya tiene menos miedo que el tarado del protagonista de _Shingeki no Kyojin_. Como ahora. Que le está agarrando la mano.

No le alcanza una sola palabra para definirlo. Es bueno, inmenso, amable, pero también agresivo, diminuto, malhablado. Asahi podría leerse un diccionario entero para definir a Noya y todas las palabras le parecerían correctas.

Asahi jamás se ha subido a un avión, pero la perspectiva le resulta cuanto menos apasionante. Las butacas son mullidas. Le ha tocado junto a Nishinoya, quien parece más blanco de lo que ya es y el semblante se le contrasta de forma impresionante contra el pelo oscuro.

–No me gustan las alturas. –repone, y Asahi tiene que reprimir una carcajada. Noya asustado. Tienen que hacer una fecha nacional o algo, porque no le tiene miedo a una pelota volándole a trescientos kilómetros por hora directo a su cara pero sí se asusta cuando se sube a una escalera.

–Pero si cuando estamos en el segundo piso de los vestuarios no tienes problema.

La banda de colados se ha pagado el bus como ha podido y salieron la noche anterior. Van a llegar aproximadamente a la misma hora, Kou los esperará en la estación y se llevará a Hinata y Kageyama, mientras que Ryu y Sugawara van a apiñarse en la casa de uno de sus amigos, un tal Rei. A ellos los espera directamente el seleccionador.

–Bueno, no, porque está la baranda. –le aprieta más el pulgar. –Sólo me da miedo cuando me da la sensación de que me voy a caer.

–No te vaVAMOS a caer. –corrige. –La gente hace vuelos todos los días.

–Y nos podemos caer. –dice, y Asahi podría matarlo por lo que hace a continuación, porque le entierra la cabeza en el brazo y alza los ojos dorados desde allí. –Puto avión de los cojones. –el mechón rubio se le pega a la frente y cuando Asahi se lo aparta siente la temperatura estallándole en los dedos.

–Tienes fiebre. –le nace el tono acusador desde la garganta. –Por Dios, Noya, podrías haber dicho algo.

–¿Y perderme de este viaje? –está sudando fiebre. Asahi podría matarlo, lo odia por llevarse a sí mismo al límite y hacerse esto. Le acaricia la frente con el pulgar.

–Intenta dormir. Voy a tratar de que sudes la fiebre en el viaje.

–Pero, apestaré como un grupo de viej…

La voz se le corta cuando Asahi reúne valor de no sabe dónde y le apoya los labios entre los mechones rubios. Cuando siente el sudor aplastándosele contra la boca y la perplejidad de Nishinoya mascándole el corazón. La mano le ha bajado hasta la mandíbula, donde le encanta apoyarla, porque Noya apenas tiene piel que lo separe del hueso. Es un beso torpe, que le raspa la frente con los pelitos rebeldes de la barba arriba del labio, lo que le arranca un _perdón_ a grandes rasgos y luego se aparta para mirarlo. A los ojos dorados. Que tiene abiertos como platos. Es fantástico. Causarle algo a él. Al chico que le gusta hace muchísimo.

–Tú duerme y despreocúpate por tu olor, que ya apestas bastante por el simple hecho de ser tú.

–Cállate. –las mejillas hechas un incendio y la boca de tornillo.

Empieza a pensar que se ha cabreado cuando se acomoda contra el asiento y deja que lo cubra con la manta. Dos horas de viaje que se le van a hacer eternas. Agradece que le haya tocado la ventanilla.

–¿Habéis visto el aseo? –Daichi se deja caer junto a Nishinoya, mirándolo con interrogantes en la cara. –Es súper guay. Apenas me levanté un chorro de agua azul empezó a salir. Una pasada.

–Ni siquiera ha despegado el avión y tú ya estás haciendo el segundo. –farfulla Nishinoya.

–A callar tú, que te tenemos que sacar algo de esa fiebre antes de llegar.

Un sermón emerge de la boca de Daichi, remarcando por qué es necesario dormir con calcetines ante los cambios de clima (y si lo sabrá él, por sus alergias del demonio) y que se ha enfermado por andar tomando helado a mansalva. Noya no escucha ni la mitad.

El avión despega.

* * *

La llegada es brusca. A trompicones y manotazos de ahogado. Nishinoya ha sudado lo que no está escrito contra el hombro de Asahi, y ha bajado más blanco que el papel, pero parece sentirse mejor. Mirando por el ventanal del pasillo ese flotante que arman cuando llegan los aviones. Se queda embelesado por la vista (desde el aeropuerto se puede ver el mar), y de tanto en tanto suelta un par "hombre, que Iwatobi tendrá menos gente que la Selección Nacional de Surf, pero es precioso", hasta que Asahi tiene que ir a tirarle del brazo para que avance.

Después de retirar su equipaje, un tipo los recibe entre la multitud. Tiene cara de mala hostia y un cartel diciendo "Sawamura, Nishinoya y Azumane". El entrenador le saluda, ahorrando las presentaciones, y luego se apretujan como pueden en un taxi que les llevará donde el seleccionador.

Nishinoya tiene razón. Iwatobi es precioso. Surcado por alguna que otra montaña, las playas desprenden tonalidades rosáceas frente a ese atardecer nublado. El mar está picado. Al ser el más grande de los tres, Asahi va delante, pero cada tanto alza los ojos al retrovisor donde ve la cabecita redonda de Noya. Que se tira sobre Daichi algunas veces para apuntar a algo en el paisaje.

Ukai les comenta que los otros ya han llegado pero que están descansando en casa de Kou, y que tienen la noche libre. Ahora hablarán con el seleccionador para que les comente en qué consistirá la prueba, pero hasta entonces no habrá garantías de nada. Asahi agradece internamente; espera que Nishinoya pueda recuperarse un poquito, y quizás poder concentrarse de mejor humor.

Las esperanzas se hacen añicos cuando bajan del taxi y se encuentran frente a una casa con vallas azules y pintada de celeste claro. Hay que ver. Asahi está completamente convencido que la gente que pinta sus casas por fuera de algún color que no sea neutro, en plan gris, blanco, crema o ladrillo, tiene alguna deficiencia o algún problema mental. Para rematar, el techo es rojizo y los marcos de las ventanas, verde pastel.

–Tío, es un puto arcoíris. –repone Nishinoya, cargando la única valijita que supone su equipaje. Daichi les palmea el hombro a ambos.

–Para ser una casa de un viejo cincuentón, supongo que está bastante bien, ¿no os parece?

–¿Un viejo cincuentón? –repone una voz desde la puerta, y se les hiela las sangre a los tres.

Un señor que parece tener casi setenta años los mira desde el umbral. Tiene las mejillas un poco caídas y los párpados hundidos, además de la mitad de la cabeza calva. Pero lo que le hace explotar el cerebro a Asahi es el polo de Disney que lleva. También, que no necesite ningún bastón para apoyarse y que los observe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No parece enfadado.

El entrenador Ukai estalla en una carcajada.

–Chicos, permitidme presentaros a Rodolfo Otero. –sonríe, señalando hacia el señor. –El seleccionador.

 _No me jodas._

–Me halagas demasiado, Kenshin. –repone él, avanzando hacia ellos. Tiene cara de español, o latino; característica remarcada por su fuerte acento. Es apenas más alto que Hinata, más bajito que Suga. Avanza entre la horda de gnomos y macetas pequeñas que decoran el jardín delantero. –Vosotros también. ¡Cincuentón! Me has dado veinte años menos, querido. –le estrecha la mano a Daichi, quien parece que lo ha alcanzado un rayo o algo, porque la cara se le ha quedado de piedra. –Muy guapete tu instagram, mereces más seguidores para lo adorables que son tus perros.

–¿Pero qué…? –empieza Daichi, interrumpido porque Rodolfo ha apoyado ambas manos en los hombros de Nishinoya para darle un abrazo improvisado.

–¡Estoy esperando ver tu _Rolling Thunder_ en vivo, querido! –abrazo. –Quién los graba nunca llega a atrapar el final.

–Quisiera que Ryu estuviera aquí para ver su cara. –sonríe Nishinoya. Parece haber olvidado por completo su fiebre.

–Y tú, señorito. –le toma del brazo a Asahi, alzándole la mano, y por un segundo le da un poco de miedo porque ese hombre huele a perfume y a mar y a mil cosas más. –A ver si adoptas un gato de una vez, que ya es hora de que tu feed se llene del mismo y no de tropocientos distintos.

–¿Nos ha _stalkeado_? –pregunta Asahi, exteriorizando lo que todos piensan. Rodolfo da un paso hacia atrás, dando una palmada.

–Por supuesto. ¡Quería ver qué clase de niños van a estar quedándose en mi casa durante tres días!

La salita de estar de Rodolfo se parece sospechosamente a la de la pareja de _101 Dálmatas_ , y Asahi no podría asegurar que no esté diseñada con ese fin. Hasta las paredes tienen ese empapelado horroroso de rayas verdes claras y oscuras. Hay una mesita ratona, unos sofás mullidos, un viejo piano, y varios celuloides originales enmarcados por cada pared. Alcanza a distinguir los de _La Bella Durmiente, Peter Pan y Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Los esperan tres tazas de té caliente y algunas galletas. Nishinoya prácticamente se abalanza sobre ellas.

–Comed, comed tranquilos. –Rodolfo mueve la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sonriente. Se sienta en el sofá opuesto mientras los chicos se apretujan en uno con estampado de arabescos, incómodos. Noya es el único que no parece completamente confundido. La taza que le ha tocado es igual al personaje taza de _La Bella y la Bestia_ , y sorbe su té la mar de contento. Una oreo en la otra mano.

–De a una sola cosa, que te vas a atragantar. –repone Asahi, sacándole la galleta de la mano y mordiéndola a traición. Le roza los dedos. _Tiene menos fiebre_. Noya le responde con una genuina mirada de desconcierto.

–¡Busca la tuya, Jesús traidor!

Asahi no le hace caso y se termina la galleta, luego sorbe su té. _Un momento_.

–¿Esto es té de mandarina? –pregunta, porque no puede ser una simple casualidad que el seleccionador sepa que esa es su fruta favorita, y que le apena muchísimo no estar en época de ello. Rodolfo asiente, como un niño al que han descubierto con pastel en la boca.

–Exacto. –y le guiña un ojo ante la cara de perplejidad de Asahi. –No deberías subestimar lo que podemos averiguar del otro mediante las redes sociales, querido. Ah –señala hacia Daichi, que mira su taza con curiosidad. –, espero que el café esté lo suficientemente fuerte. No suelo beberlo tan negro, ¿sabéis? Tengo colon irritable y entre el café y la cebolla atravieso un infierno. O al menos, los últimos análisis…

–¿Por qué no les cuentas en qué va a consistir la concentración? –le pregunta Ukai, quién ha entrado las dos valijas y la mochila de Daichi, y en ese momento observa la escena muy divertido desde un taburete con patitas de perro.

Rodolfo sufre una transformación. Pero una transformación de las gordas. Que venía de abuelo simpático y ahora tiene cara de profesor estricto. Con un polo que tiene el castillo de Disney bordado. Y rodeado de fotogramas de películas de animación. En un sofá con almohadones donde Goofy y Donald los saludan. Así y todo, con ese entorno, consigue poner cara de esas que enmudecen, y Asahi deja la taza en su platito con la mano temblando.

–Sólo he accedido a verlos porque mi hijo me ha insistido. –establece. Apoya ambas manos en sus rodillas y de pronto parece mucho más siniestro. –Ya no estoy para estos trotes. Hace años que dejé el mundo del deporte. De todas formas, sigo siendo una persona muy influyente, y la Selección Nacional no diría jamás que no a alguien que he recomendado yo. Aún sois jóvenes, y podéis no tener en claro que queréis hacer por el resto de vuestra vida –Asahi traga saliva. –pero el deporte es algo serio. El vóley es algo serio. Y trabajar en un equipo tiene que ver con habituarse a los cambios y estar preparado para los nuevos reclutas, y saber que en algún momento ustedes dejarán de hacer falta. Pero que ya hicieron su parte. –siente un nudo en la garganta apretándole, y no va a llorar delante del seleccionador, pero le está costando. –Lo importante de terminar un equipo es irse con la cabeza bien en alto y con la convicción de que hicieron todo lo que pudieron. Y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar donde seáis necesarios.

Un sollozo lo interrumpe y por un segundo Asahi piensa que ha gemido demasiado alto pero no es él, es Daichi, que se cubre la cara con el brazo frente a la mueca compasiva del resto de la sala. Rodolfo le extiende un pañuelo lleno de siluetas de Mickey, y lo usa para enjuagarse.

–Vosotros dos estáis a punto de dar ese paso. –dice, y le dirige una sonrisa mojada a Daichi. –Y está bien. La vida se compone de cambios, de recovecos y curvas. A veces es más fácil ir por una línea recta. Machi –llama hacia atrás, donde un rostro con anteojos de montura blanca y flequillo rubio sorprendentemente parecido al de Oikawa se asoma por el umbral. –¿quieres traerme el itinerario?

Sonríe, y le extiende un folio con algunos papeles. A Asahi le sorprende lo elegantes que son sus dedos. Casi tanto como los de Tsukishima. Rodolfo agradece, y se ajusta las gafas.

Nishinoya le palmea el muslo. _Estoy aquí._

–Bien, veamos. –Rodolfo pasa un par de papeles. –Hoy tenéis lo que queda de la tarde y la noche libres, y mañana destinaremos todo el día a probaros. Vuestro Kenshin tiene la dirección. –Ukai agita su teléfono, asintiendo. –Tenéis el vuelo a primera hora del lunes. Estoy enterado de que un par de amigos vuestros han venido también, ¿cierto? –el trío asiente entre mocos. –Pueden venir a ver las prácticas siempre y cuando no se les vuele el coco y quieran entrar a jugar.

–Se me hace que también ha stalkeado a Hinata. –sonríe Nishinoya, con un bigote de su café con leche. Rodolfo lanza una carcajada.

–Ese niño tiene una capacidad de salto extraordinaria. Pero aún es muy joven para que me fije en él.

–Apenas soy un año mayor. –plantea Noya.

–Pero eres un líbero impresionante. –repone Rodolfo, causando que el ego de Nishinoya de un salto hacia el éter volando con serpentinas y fuegos artificiales. –En fin, empezaremos mañana a las diez en el Gimnasio de la Preparatoria Iwatobi. ¡No lleguéis tarde!

* * *

Rodolfo les da total libertad para las próximas horas, y Asahi y Daichi pecan de buenos tipos, sentándose en la galería, esperando que Tanaka o Sugawara respondan al whatsapp de dónde coño están. Noya se ha quedado, bajo la insoportable insistencia de Machi, dentro de la casa, hasta el moño de mantas y álbumes de fotografías que Rodolfo ha saltado a enseñarle. La mayoría de ellas, con su hijo y él en todos los Disneyland del mundo.

–Nishinoya debe estar echando chispas. –murmura Asahi. Las noches son más frías pero también más húmedas, así que se ha clavado un suéter sobre los hombros.

–Y que lo digas. –Daichi se apoya con las palmas en sus rodillas. –Se muere por estar en la mitad de los sitios que Otero debe estar enseñándole.

–Vamos, tío. –murmura. Se fija que Otero no esté en rededor. –¿Qué tan distintos pueden ser los Disneyland de un país a otro?

–No lo sé. –Daichi le mira el pecho, sonriendo de lado. –¿Esa es la camiseta que te regaló Nishinoya?

–Sí. –Asahi se acaricia el proverbio sobre el corazón. –Tengo miedo de terminar rompiéndola o algo.

–Siempre puede conseguirte una más hortera que esa.

–Si serás desgraciado. –gimotea Asahi, abrazándose a sí mismo. –Me encanta esta camiseta. Tú no sabes apreciar el buen gusto.

–¡Ni siquiera viste la serie! ¡No puedes usar algo de un producto que no viste!

–Tiene una frase bonita.

–Ah, claro, –y con lo que dice a continuación se pasa tres pueblos. –traicionas los principios de todo freak de series sólo porque estás coladito por Nishinoya.

Asahi se le tira encima, tapándole la boca.

–Cállate, idiota. ¿Te has olvidado que lo tenemos a tres pasos?

–Oh, _por favor_. Si no se ha enterado en el año y medio que lleva gustándote, dudo que se ilumine ahora.

–Nadie me lo había dicho así. –forcejeo. –Tan directo.

–Bueno, pues ve haciéndote a la idea. –Daichi se quita la capucha. –Porque no somos sólo Suga y yo, se me hace que Tsukishima también se ha dado cuenta.

–¿QUÉ? –Asahi pega un salto hasta el otro extremo de la galería. –¿Cómo…?

–Tranquilo, no fue _directo_. –le burla con la frase en la punta de los labios. –Hizo un comentario sobre lo juntitos que estabais el otro día. Cuando te prestó el libro ese. Y Suga lo mandó a callar, y Tsukki alzó las manos diciendo "ya, bueno, a ver si el as espabila y le come la boca o _algo_ , que el papel de celestino no va conmigo".

No le sorprende. Que Tsukishima sea tan perceptivo es algo a lo que está acostumbrado. Es observador. Le sorprende que Sugawara hiciese que se callara. Sugawara. Merece que le haga un pastel.

–¿Estás diciendo que –y se va a arrepentir de lo que está a punto de decir, pero la duda lo viene carcomiendo hace casi un mes, y necesita saberlo porque no puede fingir que no sabe nada. –Tsukishima se ha percatado de que me gusta él, pero no ha dicho ni mú sobre Sugawara y tú?

Se le hiela la sangre, y la expresión del rostro de Daichi cambia abruptamente. Porque parece contento, pero asustado, pero confundido, y lo grandioso es que ninguna de esas expresiones parece ser suficiente para expresar todo lo que se siente. Asahi se odia por presionarle. Pero no puede seguir saliendo con sus dos amigos y fingir que no lo sabe. Que no es consciente de lo mucho que se gustan. Porque quizás quieren agarrarse de las manos o darse un beso o abrazarse o lo que sea frente a él, y no lo están haciendo por, yo que sé, idioteces. Porque creen que Asahi se podrá molestar. O cualquier cosa.

Parece que Daichi no va a decirle nada. Que se va a llevar el secreto a la tumba. Pero cuando habla, lo hace mirándole a la cara alarmada de Asahi. Diciéndolo con orgullo. Usando su seguridad como estandarte, y como escudo.

–Estamos empezando. –lo dice firme. Como si fuera a desaparecer si lo dice en voz alta. –Apenas llevamos algunas semanas.

–¿Y cómo vais? No, espera, ¿cómo pasó esto?

Se encoge de hombros.

–Como empiezan todas estas cosas. –y súbitamente Daichi sonríe de lado. –Con un beso.

–Vaaaaale. –Asahi alza las manos, porque súbitamente la imagen de Daichi y Suga besándose aparece como un velociraptor en medio de su mente, y no quiere tenerla presente. –¿Y cómo va eso?

Daichi se rasca la nuca. El cuello de toro se desinfla bajo su suspiro. Suspiro largo. Asahi cuenta hasta diez antes de insistir, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–Suga quiere avanzar. –la cara de confusión de Asahi lo hace recapitular. –En todos los sentidos.

Un par de segundos son necesarios para que Asahi caiga desde la luna y se estrelle contra el suelo.

–Ah. Oh. Oooooooh.

–Sep.

–¿Tú no quieres?

–No es que no _quiera_. –repentinamente parece muy interesado en los nudillos oliváceos de Asahi sobre su hombro. –Es que… temo que salga mal.

Daichi es un tío simple. Que sabe lo que quiere y qué hacer para conseguirlo. Y si no puede llegar, bueno, no se ha podido. A otra cosa. El hecho de que esté deliberando sobre esto alerta a Asahi de lo mucho que le aterra destruirlo. Porque él dice que llevan unas semanas pero parece que ha estado rumiando lo que le pasa con Sugawara por mucho más tiempo, y desmoronar la relación que se ha cargado al hombro en una sola noche le asusta sobremanera.

–Por favor. ¿Cómo podría salir mal?

–Hay un millón de factores por los cuales puede salir como el mismo culo. –repone Daichi, aguantándose la risa. –¿Alguna vez has visto porno gay?

–¡Dios, no! ¡Pensé que el porno no enseñaba este tipo de cosas!

Carcajada a dúo.

–Ya, hablando en serio. ¿Cómo?

–Mmmm, pues no sé. Imagina que un día llegamos a entrenamiento y tengo que estar todo el tiempo con las rodillas flexionadas porque no me puedo sentar. O que, al contrario, tenga que estar sentado todo el rato y cada vez que me ponga en pie haga gestitos de dolor.

–Ya…

–No me preocupa tanto mi culo. –la mano baja de su nuca y empieza a crujirse los dedos. _Está nervioso_. –Me preocupa Suga. Y se está hartando.

–¿Por qué se está…?

–Ya pasó por esto. Y le genera mucho aburrimiento volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero él dice que es distinto porque esta vez soy yo.

–Eres tú. –sonríe. –Eso es muy, muy dulce, Daichi.

–Ya. Y una cursilada de las gordas.

El teléfono de Asahi suena, con un mensaje de Kou. Al parecer han dejado todo en las casas y se han ido. Le envía la ubicación.

–Kou me ha dicho que vamos. –se pone en pie y señala a Daichi con el dedo. –¿Puedes ir a buscar a Noya? yo tengo que ponerme las botas.

* * *

–Tío, esto es tan guay que flipas.

El karaoke tiene varias mesitas viejas, sillas mullidas y una puta pantalla tras el estrado y el micrófono. Muchos colores. Nishinoya está encantado. Apenas entra, sale corriendo hacia Ryu.

A Asahi le gusta la relación que se traen esos dos. Como si uno complementase el flujo delirante de energía del otro. Un carnaval de gritos. Mucho _bro_ y mucho _tío_ y mucho _estás más gordo_ y mucho _a ver si te ha crecido la polla en estas dieciséis horas_ , porque la amistad de Noya y Tanaka se basa en reforzar su masculinidad cada tres frases. Son dos cachorros de perro tirándose al cuello del otro y Tanaka alzándole para hacerle volar, porque Nishinoya le tiene miedo a las alturas pero confía tanto en él que se deja levantar. No tiene miedo de caer cuando está entre los dedos de Tanaka.

–¿Asahi?

Antes de darse vuelta ya sabe quién está ahí. Una cabecita pelirroja que le mira desde abajo. No se había imaginado que fuera tan pequeña. Es más baja que Hinata. Kou le mira con los ojos aterciopelados y el mentón levantado.

–Kou.

Quiere darle la mano pero ella suelta un chillido y lo abraza. Lo abraza con las manos tras el cuello y la cabeza enterrada en el hombro. Responde al abrazo, sintiéndola chiquita entre sus bíceps grandes como troncos. Y aunque físicamente Kou sea enana y poquita cosa, le hace estallar en el pecho un retintín de fuegos artificiales. Porque se han esperado mutuamente. Porque su relación no será alimentar la energía desbordante del otro, pero es el quererse y esperarse y tenerse en cuenta. A kilómetros de distancia, a dieciséis horas de viaje en bus y a sólo dos clicks de emails. Que suenan como cartas.

Asahi no tuvo una mamá, y aunque esté agradecido con su abuela y la quiera horrores, es Kou quién le envía mensajes de buenas noches. Quien se preocupa por él. Quien lo conoce más que nadie, más que Daichi, más que Nishinoya. Quién sabe de sus manías y de cómo le gusta el ramen o la sopa. Quien tiene esa capacidad increíble de percibirle el estado de ánimo a través de unas líneas.

–Estás aquí. –le lloriquea ella contra el hombro. –Estás aquí. Realmente eres real.

–Yo no me puedo creer que seas tú quién es real. –el pelo rojo le hace cosquillas contra la nariz.

Se separan, y Asahi ve una línea de llanto surcándole el rostro. Kou parece atontada.

–Has bebido. –se percata, por la forma en la que frunce el ceño. –Kouuuuu.

–Bueno, no podría animarme a abrazarte si no tenía alcohol en sangre. –le sonríe. –Tanaka ha sido muy amable mientras esperábamos.

–Y te ha invitado a cerveza.

–Por supuesto.

–Cuidado ahí. No sé qué potencial de pareja tiene Tanaka.

–Nadie ha hablado de pareja. –Kou le guiña un ojo, y Asahi se siente súbitamente incómodo por el rumbo que está tomando su primera conversación en vivo. No sabe si debería charlar sobre las chanchadas que pretenden hacerse ella y Tanaka. Aparta la vista.

Le coge la mano y se deja guiar hacia la banda de colados, donde Tanaka y Hinata ya están haciendo probar un helado verde a Nishinoya. Suga y Daichi se dan un abrazo, y Asahi no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto gracias a la nueva información adquirida minutos antes. Hay dos tipos que no conoce, pero que recuerda como compañeros del equipo de natación de Kou. El más bajo de los dos le extiende la mano.

–¡Hola, Asahi! –se sorprende al sonreír ante su nombre. –Soy Nagisa. ¡Kou no ha parado de hablar de ti en todo el mes!

–¿Ah, sí?

Nagisa le muestra donde sentarse y le vuela alrededor parloteando sobre un tal Rei y unas bebidas. Se sienta entre Hinata y Tanaka, saludándolos. Y luego _el impulsivo de Nishinoya, que tiene instalado un chip para saber cuándo es el peor momento para entrometerse, coño_ , va y se le sienta sobre las rodillas. A él. Helado en mano y sonrisa brillante como las luces del local. Todos han enmudecido a su alrededor, lo sabe porque el cotorreo incesante de Hinata ha desaparecido y el aire parece comprimirse como dentro de una botella mal cerrada.

–Qué haces. –le dice. La lengua se le vuelve de cartón.

–No hay más sillas. –se le ensancha la sonrisa. Asahi podría jurar que le llega casi hasta las orejas.

–Ah, no me pongas cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Llamamos al camarero y le pedimos otra, como las personas normales.

–Nooooooo. –el llantito lastimero de Nishinoya le alcanza en el oído porque se le ha tirado encima, abrazándolo. –¿En serio vas a echar a un enfermo moribundo de tu regazo?

–No te estás muriendo. –dice, ya la voz le sale más dura de lo que espera, pero tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujarlo un poquito hacia atrás. Cuesta horrores porque el enano tiene un helado en la mano y porque Noya está _caliente_ , y tiene la boca contra su oído y los labios rozándole el lóbulo.

Y después el cuello.

La combustión explota. Siente la presión contra el pantalón. Porque bastante venía aguantándose las ganas de darle un beso desde hace años como para que el otro imbécil vaya y se le tire encima, y él mismo pretenda que su cuerpo no reaccione. Tiene que prácticamente empujarlo y convencerse de que se ha imaginado el beso sobre la yugular, porque que Nishinoya le haya besado es errático, inverosímil. Cuando ve las mejillas rojas del enano mirándole con carita de _aquí no ha pasado nada_ , se convence. Le ha besado. En el cuello. Frente a todos. Y se está haciendo el tonto.

 _Subnormal_.

–Noya. Sal.

–Tsukki no ha venido, Asahi.

La carcajada le nace desde el centro del pecho, acompañada por la del resto del grupo en coro. Kou se vuelve hacia ellos, sonriente. Observada por Tanaka. Diez veces más sonriente que ella. Asahi apenas puede verla por la cabeza de Nishinoya obstruyéndole la vista.

–Iré a por bebidas, Asa. –puede ver cómo Noya frunce el ceño ante el apodo. –¿Quieres algo?

–Un Daikiri de naranja está bien.

–Apuntado. ¿Quieres algo para acompañar el helado, Nishinoya?

–Por ahora, nada. ¡Muchas gracias!

En cuanto Kou se va, Asahi empuja a Noya a la otra silla. Él protesta.

–Tío, ¿dónde te la tenías guardada? –Tanaka se les tira encima, todo explosión. –Es una de las chicas más bonitas que he visto nunca. ¡Enhorabuena por ese minón de novia!

–Cálmate, payaso. –Nishinoya le mira con ojos encendidos. –No es su novia.

–¿Entonces…?

–Entonces tienes vía libre. –Asahi sonríe. –Adelante, puedes intentarlo. –Nishinoya suelta una carcajada ante la forma nada sutil que mandar a volar el claro interés de Tanaka.

 _Por favor, sonríe por el resto de la eternidad._

Lo ve ofendido. Con las manos en el helado. Pero los ojitos le relampaguean. Asahi ha visto esa expresión en Noya una sola vez. Cuando jugaron ese partido de práctica contra la asociación de Vecinos y le gritó a Suga que se la pasara a él de nuevo. Porque quería romper las barreras y saberse capaz. Y Nishinoya estaba convencido que eso significaba un inicio de nuevo. Un restart.

–Tanaka eligió la canción. –le dice, mirándole con la comisura de la boca llena de helado.

–¿Vosotros pasáis primero?

–Sí, en cuanto nos den el pase. –mira hacia atrás. La cara se le tiñe de verde. –Y ya está revoloteando alrededor de Kou de nuevo.

–¿De verdad? –Asahi se vuelve sobre su asiento. Y lo ve, como en la barra, Tanaka tiene la camiseta subida hasta los pectorales. Y Kou le da pie, porque aplaude y hace preguntas. –Ay por el amor de Dios bendito.

–Le está mostrando el abdomen. EL ABDOMEN.

–¡Daichi! –la estrella le grita al capitán en medio de la multitud. –¡Páralo antes de que se saque la camiseta del todo!

* * *

El micrófono está un poco alto para Nishinoya, lo que desata las risas del equipo. Risas. Que les ha pasado a los pirados esos. Saca el micro del soporte y se vuelve hacia Tanaka con una mano en la cintura.

–Mejor, así podré bailar por el escenario a lo Beyonce. –dice, tirándose la cabellera imaginaria para atrás. Escucha una carcajada limpia entre la tribuna; Nagisa y Hinata se están riendo con ganas.

–Que conste que las tablas son frágiles y que podemos caer. –Tanaka le extiende el puño para chocar los nudillos.

Asahi le está mirando desde la mesita que se han adjudicado. Nishinoya piensa que está inusualmente guapo con el suéter mostaza y los jeans oscuros, además de las botas que no se las saca ni Dios. Es que es _hermoso_. Con todo lo que esa palabra significa.

 _Es hermoso, y me hace feliz._

La música empieza a sonar con todos los acordes necesarios para hacer estallar a sus compañeros. Suga y Daichi lanzan una ovación en grito mientras Nishinoya le lanza una mirada llena de confusión a Tanaka. _No me jodas_. Ryu lo encara, micrófono en mano y movimientos sensuales hacia él.

– _Ay padrita mía_ –da un paso. – _, guárdate la poesía, guárdate la alegría pa' ti._

Y aplausos desde la tribuna. _Eso significa que soy Shakira_.

– _No pido que todos los días sean de sol, –_ mano en la cadera y movimiento pélvico rumbo a Tanaka, que se ríe a mitad de la frase. – _No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta. –_ al ritmo de la música, menea las caderas bajando. Estalla una carcajada entre los espectadores. – _Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón, si lloras con los ojos secos. –_ revolea una melena imaginaria. _– Y hablando de ella._

Tanaka inca una rodilla en el suelo, mirándole todo lo estúpido que puede y haciendo que las risas le exploten en la garganta.

 _–Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto…_

 _–Que te fueras sin decir a dónde…_

 _–Ay mi amor, fue una tortura…_

Luces que explotan.

 _–Perderte. –_ al unísono.

Nishinoya avanza hacia la parte delantera del podio, intentando menear la pelvis al mismo tiempo que da un paso. Se pregunta si a Shakira le parieron desarmada o si la tía está hecha de goma, porque se le está complicando mogollón y Ryu ya está por empezar su estrofa nueva. Planta un pie en el suelo, alza el culo y con la cadera apuntando en dirección contraria a sus hombros, le mira para cantar el dúo.

 _–Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar amor. –_ Noya se ríe al final de la frase.

 _–No sólo de pan vive el hombre, y no de excusas vivo yo._

Tanaka se lo está pasando en grande. A la quinta potencia. La camiseta ya está en el suelo. Le baila alrededor, y Nishinoya está convencidísimo de que eligió esa canción única y exclusivamente para mostrarle a Kou que puede menear el culo como un puto dios. Es que es un bailarín espectacular, el bobo. No se sorprendería que la próxima ronda lo haga haciendo twerking. Agarra el micrófono de Noya para cantar él, haciendo caras de imbécil.

– _Sólo de errores se aprende_ –y mira a Kou con toda la intención del mundo. – _y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón._

–¡BIEN AHÍ! –chilla Nagisa desde los sofás.

– _Mejor te guardas todo_ –Noya canta con el micrófono que le ofrece Tanaka, intentando no perder el equilibrio. – _a otro perro_ AHG, COÑO _._

Se cae. Todo el culo al suelo. Intenta seguir cantando pero le agarra la risa tonta tanto a él como a Ryu. Que también ha empezado a reírse y apoya las rodillas a su lado, agarrándose el estómago carcajada va carcajada viene.

–¡ _Nice kill_ , Tanaka! –el grito de Sugawara es opacado por la risotada general.

* * *

–Venga, Asahi. –ríe Nagisa, a quién acaban de conocer de nada pero ya está muerto de risa y haciendo buenas migas con Tanaka. Su novio parece llevarse muy bien con Suga, y ambos hacen el mismo gesto de exasperación con el comentario siguiente. –Márcate un Luis Miguel.

–Como le vuelvas a tomar el pelo te parto el cuello. –tercia Nishinoya sin volverse, sabiendo que Asahi está de los putos nervios y que posiblemente no pueda ni abrir la boca al llegar al estrado. –¡Tú puedes, Asahi-san!

–Tú no estás en condiciones de hablar. –le dice Sugawara, cerveza en mano. –La canción que habéis interpretado es cuanto menos ridícula.

–Pues culpa de Ryu por elegir _La Tortura_ , tío.

–Hicisteis todo un numerito.

Lo observa agarrar el micrófono con dedos temblorosos. Está por empezar pero Kou vuela hacia él como un rayo, da un salto sobre el escenario, lo tira del hombro y le musita algo al oído. Asahi responde con los ojos como platos y cara de desconcierto. Kou asiente, bajándose del estrado. Él mira al suelo. Y alza la vista.

La canción arranca con algunos segundos de un instrumento que Nishinoya no conoce pero suena melódico y agudo. Cree que es un violín. Mira a Asahi, que le está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, ( _¿por qué no mira la pantalla, el imbécil?_ ) y parece que se va a caer en algún momento.

Inhala y exhala antes de comenzar, haciendo que su respiro se escuche por todos los parlantes y poniéndole la piel de gallina a Nishinoya. _Que me respire así en el cuello y no respondo de mí._

Y empieza a cantar.

 _Aa kono mama bokutachi no koe ga sekai no hajikko made kieru koto naku_

 _todoitari shitara ii nonina_

 _¿No sería hermoso que nuestras voces, así como están, pudiesen llegar a las esquinas del mundo sin desvanecerse?_

Todas las risas y los murmullos que estaban invadiendo el bar se callan. Si un dinosaurio entrase por la puerta no causaría más impacto en el Karasuno que ver a su rematador estrella cantando melodiosamente. Siendo estúpidamente bueno en eso. La canción va lento, sueva, tranquila. Tan Asahi que duele. Nishinoya quiere que su voz llegue a todas las aristas del universo.

 _Soshitara nee futari de donna kotoba o hanatou_

 _Si lo lográsemos, ¿qué palabras deberíamos liberar allí?_

Algunas mesas se han volteado a mirarle. Pero Asahi se equivoca un poquito por no estar mirando la pantalla, por tener la vista clavada en un líbero de pelo puntiagudo. A nadie le importa. Nishinoya tiene la boca abierta de par en par ante la deidad de sonrisa tímida y pelo largo parado en medio de un escenario improvisado. Que es demasiado bueno y demasiado cálido y canta demasiado bien. Sabe muy bien cuáles son las tres palabras que quiere liberar y sacarse del pecho antes de que le hagan daño. Las palabras que se dio cuenta de que existían en casa de Tanaka.

 _kieru koto nai yakusoku futari de se-no de iou_

 _A la cuenta de tres, hagamos una promesa que dure para siempre._

La voz de Asahi no tiene nada que ver con la suya, demasiado ronca y gastada por gritar y conversar las veinticuatro horas del día, pero tiene su encanto. Es melodiosa. No es ni muy aguda ni muy grave. Tiene un color interesante. Nishinoya podría escucharla por horas. Pero lo que más le gusta de su voz, es la pigmentación cálida que tiene. Que parece acariciarte con cada sílaba y te abraza palabra sí palabra no.

Hasta las cosas que no son palabras. Sus risas, su tos, sus jadeos de cansancio, sus gritos al rematar.

La canción ha ido subiendo gradualmente el ritmo hasta explotar en un estallido de color y guitarras y baterías. Asahi no es lo suficientemente valiente para largar el "ooooh" que la pantalla le marca, pero poco importa porque las luces están sincronizadas con la música y cuando la canción explota, la iluminación se vuelve loca. Lo enfoca. Lo hace brillar.

 _Aa negattara nanigashika ga kanau_

 _Solía pensar "si pido un deseo, al menos una parte de él se hará realidad"_

El equipo entero está que no se lo cree. Daichi tiene un vaso de plástico todo arrugado entre los dedos y Sugawara lo está abrazando. Kageyama, Hinata y Tanaka parecen muertos de lo quietos que están. Como si fuera la primera vez que ven brillar a Asahi. Como si su estrella fuese una estrella poco luminosa, de resplandor apagado o algo similar.

Nishinoya lo ha viso brillar hasta en los momentos que es oscuro. Pero está atónito de todas formas. Espera que Asahi no malinterprete sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

 _sono kotoba no me o mou mirenakunatta nowa_

 _iitai itsu kara darou ka naniyue darou ka_

 _Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que fui capaz de observar palabras en tus ojos? ¿Qué hice mal?_

No se imaginaba que pudiera cantar así. Otro de los mil talentos que tiene ocultos, el hijo de puta. Mientras Tanaka y él hacían el payaso lo tienen a Asahi cantando una canción que es cuanto menos romántica como un puto dios. Y lo está mirando a él. No sabe si puede observar palabras ocultas en sus ojos color dorado, porque le cuesta poner en frases todo lo que le pasa con él. Sí sabe que tenerlo ahí parado mirándole todo luz y timidez y milagro puro le está tirando de la comisura de los labios para arrancarle una sonrisa torcida.

 _Aa ame no yamu masa ni sono kirema to niji no shuppatsuten shuuten to_

 _Ah, en el mismo momento que la lluvia terminó, existió el principio y el final de un arco iris._

No le quita los ojos de encima. Cómo si pudiera. Como si Asahi no fuese un maldito imán que hace explotar su centro gravitatorio y atraerlo hacia él. Una cascada de cometas naciéndole en la boca del estómago, un grupo de ebulliciones abriéndole la boca de par en par. Lo mira cantándole. Diciéndole las palabras, que no lo están acariciando, pero le están dejando el pecho como un vaivén descontrolado. Se pregunta si es una simple casualidad que Asahi le esté cantando o que el destino decidió jugarles una al elegir justo esa canción, que habla de promesas y reencuentros y palabras perdidas en el tiempo.

 _kono inochi hateru basho ni nanika ga aru atte itsumo iihatteita_

 _Siempre estuvimos en desacuerdo respecto a qué pasará cuando nuestras vidas terminen._

–¡WOOOOOOOJOOOU, ASAHII!

El grito de Tanaka llega cuando Asahi más lo necesita y amplía su sonrisa, diciendo las siguientes sílabas con mucha más confianza y menos temor. El resto del bar estalla en ovaciones. Hinata y Nagisa se han agarrado de los brazos y están a pura aclamación descoordinada que hace reír a Asahi en medio de una frase. Risa que Nishinoya encuentra hermosa.

 _Itsuka ikou zenseimei mo mitou mikataku no_

 _kanjou ni haitacchi shite jikan ni kisu o_

 _Algún día, choquemos los cinco con este sentimiento sin descubrir y sin reclamar por nadie más_

 _¡Y démosle un beso al tiempo mismo!_

Nishinoya se quiere matar. Como mínimo, porque la muerte le parece una salida sencilla a las mariposas en el estómago que le ha plantado Asahi con sólo cantar una canción de pacotilla. A veces pasa que te encuentras con personas que pueden hacer de las cosas comunes algo que te hace salir el corazón del pecho, que puede embellecerlo hasta volverlo un milagro, y Asahi es una de ellas. Quiere decirle que sí, que choquen los cinco y los diez con todas les emociones que se le ocurran, y que no quiere darle un beso al tiempo, lo quiere besar a él.

 _gojigen ni karakawarete soredemo kimi o miru yo_

 _mata hajimemashite no aizu o kimeyou_

 _Aunque la quinta dimensión me pruebe, seguiré mirando tu camino_

 _Así que elijamos nuestra señal secreta para cuando volvamos a vernos y presentarnos otra vez._

Asahi y él han ido y venido tantas veces que cada reconciliación es casi un reencuentro en el que tienen que volver a presentarse, porque o han cambiado algún aspecto de su personalidad o han decidido algo al respecto de esa relación. Siempre en términos de amistad. Nishinoya ya sabe cuál es la señal secreta de Asahi, por más que la cambien en cada reencuentro. La primera vez fue el grito a Sugawara y un remate que significaba _he vuelto_. La segunda, una llamada en medio de la noche y un libro sobre el pupitre el lunes siguiente.

 _kimi no na o ima oikakeru yo_

 _Porque estoy comprometido a seguir buscando tu nombre._

Su nombre, su voz. Iría al Tártaro con tal de encontrarle, porque ahora que Asahi ha aparecido en su vida se ha olvidado cómo eran los catorce años que vivió sin conocerle.

Todo el bar queda en silencio cuando la canción termina, silencio que dura sólo un segundo y que es rápidamente reemplazado por ovaciones y griteríos. La camarera anuncia que le dará una ronda gratis de cervezas a él y a todos sus amigos y Tanaka estalla en llanto abrazándose a su cuello. Pero Asahi no los mira. No se percata de que están ahí. Está mirando a Nishinoya, que sigue parado detrás de Suga e incapaz de moverse.

Siempre ha hecho alarde de sus capacidades de movimiento, pero Asahi ha sido el único apto de paralizarle. Se le para delante, con una mano en la nuca sobre el moño deshecho y los labios fruncidos en una mueca tímida.

–¿Qué tal lo hice? –pregunta, mirándole. Haciendo caso omiso del resto del equipo.

 _Me está preguntando a mí. No a Kageyama o a Suga o a Hinata. A mí. Quiere saber qué pienso yo de que ha cantado como la puta madre. Y de la canción._

No puede hablar. Está en shock, pasmado. De su boca sólo salen monosílabos y balbuceos. Asahi cambia su expresión insegura a una de terror.

–¿Tan mal fue?

Noya lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a inclinar un poco las rodillas para echarle los brazos al cuello. Para hundir su cabeza en el hueco entre la clavícula y la barba. Al principio Asahi tarda en reaccionar, pero lo rodea con los brazos para levantarlo un poquito. Entre los "awwww" de Hinata y los "tíos, sois TAN gays" de Tanaka. Que no le importan, y espera que a Asahi tampoco le importen o le hagan mella. Porque no puede hacer más que eso. Que abrazarlo y tratar de sentirse aunque sea un poquito a la altura de él.

–Gracias. –le dice bien bajito al lóbulo de la oreja. Porque es lo máximo que puede hacer, agradecerle su mera existencia y que le haya cantado a él. Una canción que consiguió emocionarle. Asahi no responde nada, sólo aprieta más el abrazo. Y Nishinoya tiene que esconder la cabeza en el suéter para que no vea las lágrimas que ha olvidado derramar cuando lo escuchó cantar.

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!**

 _¡Hasta el próximo martes!_


	7. (6) Futuro

_**¡Oya oya oya!**_ Les recuerdo que este fanfic se actualiza todos los martes :)

Soy muy consiente de que el capítulo es más corto de lo normal, pero es que en realidad pertenece a un cap partido en dos. Mi beteador profesional me convenció de que cortase la cosa aquí, para que la acción siguiese mejor en el que sigue.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: **A partir de aquí, el fic entra en un hiatus**. Empecé a trabajar y tengo exámenes hasta mediados de agosto, así que no estoy pudiendo dedicarle al fandom la mitad del tiempo que me gustaría. Quedaos tranquilos, que la OTP es la OTP, y este fic nació como forma de probarme a mí misma que soy capaz de escribir cosas largas sin morir en el intento. Así que _Anteayer_ va a terminarse. ¿Cuándo volverá? Honestamente, no lo sé. Así que estad atentos a la casilla de correo para las actualizaciones.

(Vais a matarme cuando terminéis el capítulo y veáis donde lo he dejado *le tiran zapatillas*)

ME HA PASADO ALGO MUY GRACIOSO CUANDO TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR. En el cap anterior descubrimos que Asahi tiene el talento oculto de cantar más o menos bien, pero bueno, dato random del fic. Después recordé que, en Free!, son los actores de voz los que cantan los openings y endings, y tienen canciones de personaje. Y recordé que Asahi y Sousuke comparten actor de voz. Por ende, el actor de voz de Asahi canta, entonces ASAHI CANTA. Una seguidilla de conexiones :D :D Si quieren pueden escuchar _Just wanna know,_ de **Yoshimasa Hosoya,** o de Free! Eternal Summer; que creo que es la que más se parece a lo que buscaba en el cap anterior.

 **Hollking:** Antes de responderte el RW, te digo que estar lentorro está bien. Es normal. Es lo que se necesita. Ahora bien, vamos con tu RW: ¡EL DAISUGA ES CANON! El spinoff vendrá en forma de one shot, te lo aseguro :) En cuanto a uke o seme... mira, yo siempre he pensado en Daichi y Suga como personas muy volátiles; que son mutables y se acoplan a la situación. Imagino que dependerá de quién tome la iniciativa ;))))) EL ASANOYA ES CAPAZ DE MOLERSE A GOLPES DEGAME EN PAS! Suga y Daichi solos en su casa *guiño guiño *a sí es. Me he reído un mes con lo de "mojar el churro", mira, me ha encando xD ASAHI ES MUY DE MANDARSE CAGADAS; todo el mundo dice que el problemático es Noya pero el que la caga es siempre Asahi. Pero Nishinoya tiene complejo de sentirse "pesado" o "molesto", entonces cuando cree que se ha pasado de cargoso se pone tristón :( EL YAMAYACHI TIENE RAZÓN DE SER CANON. YA VERÁS. No, bueno, es una cuestión de dinero pero no es que los fondos del club se los pasen por el forro, de hecho, ese dinero está destinado un poco a Hinata y un poco a Suga xD A mi también me gusta que Tanaka apoye a Noya y al colectivo siendo hetero; me parece que ese drama es estúpido y está pasado de rosca ya.

 **M-Ariietty** : ¡Que se besen, que se besen!

* * *

 **Futuro**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que irían a comer algo con dos desconocidos que se encontraron en un karaoke, Noya le habría dado cien yenes para que fuese al psiquiatra. Está que no se lo cree. Y es que tanto ese tal Rei y Nagisa son hilarantes, de verdad. Puro estallido de sonrisas y caritas apachuchables.

Hasta cuando se dan besos, que podrían ponerlos a él y Asahi la mar de incómodos pero que les hacen brillar los ojos. Noya tiene que contenerse para no hacerles fotos. Sugawara y Daichi en la mesa contigua. Helado de por medio. Susurros. El resto de la banda de colados ya se ha ido donde Kou.

–Y entonces –continúa Rei, muerto de la risa pero tomándose un segundo para alinear perfectamente su servilleta con el tenedor y el plato. –Nagisa se cae dentro de la piscina. Ebrio. A las doce de la noche. Makoto casi se muere.

–Pensé que estábamos en una competencia de natación. –responde el rubio, llevándose la cuchara llena de crema a la boca. Lejos de estar avergonzado, parece disfrutar de hacer el ridículo. A Noya le recuerda a Hinata, con su pelito alborotado y su rostro siempre contento, a pesar de ser varios centímetros más alto que ellos dos.

–Kou estaba cabreadísima. –repone Rei. Los lentes podrían haber suscitado la comparación con Tsukki, pero algo en su personalidad responsable y risueña le alegra el alma a Noya como un soplo de aire fresco en medio del verano.

–Best inicio de año ever.

–Aun no me puedo creer que –interviene Asahi, sonriéndole a Noya a través de la mesa. –cuando nosotros estábamos festejando mi inicio de cumpleaños, estos tarambanas estaban poniéndose tan ebrios como tú en la fiesta de Lev.

–¿No vas a olvidarlo nunca en la vida, no?

 _Yo tampoco, Asahi. No podría olvidarle de cómo me cuidaste y de lo guapo que estabas._

–Bueno, diste un espectáculo.

–Pfff.

–¿Esa camiseta es de Fullmetal Alchemist? –pregunta Rei, señalando al pecho de Asahi. Éste se estira para que puedan verla mejor. –¡Es muy guay!

–Gracias. –dice él, todo educación y buenos modales. –No he visto la serie, pero es culpa de este enano.

–Que te niegues a ver una de las mejores obras de arte de los últimos veinte años me ofende personalmente. –Nishinoya sorbe con su pajita, haciendo ruido al final.

–Es una hermosa serie. Ambas, tanto Brotherhood como la primera. –dicho esto, Rei se vuelve hacia Noya con los ojitos brillantes. –¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?

–Las relaciones entre personajes. –no tiene ni que pensárselo. –Y cómo crecen Edward y Alphonse al final, tío.

–¿Y tu personaje favorito es…?

–Oscila entre Alphonse y Hughes. Bueno, es que Hughes es prácticamente un chaval sin fallos, todo amor y cariño para el universo.

–Ambos se parecen a él. –dice Nagisa, mirando a Asahi con los deditos estirados en su dirección. Haciendo dolorosamente obvio que Nishinoya tiene un _tipo_ de gente que le gusta, y que claramente Asahi entra en ese grupo de personas. Que no sabría discernir si esos personajes le gustan porque se parecen a Asahi o al revés.

–Este tío no tiene ni muerto los huevos de Hughes. –sentencia Noya, intentando cortar el hielo. Ignora el "eh" de Asahi y vuelve a mirar a Rei. –¿Y los tuyos?

–Winry. Es tan preciosa que lloras. Y me parece muy guay Alex Armstrong, ¡nadie entiende la importancia de las cosas bellas que hace!

La conversación se detiene por un pitido estridente en la mesa de al lado. El teléfono de Sugawara empieza a sonar, y abre mucho los ojos al atender. Se acerca a la mesa contigua seguido de Daichi, con el manos libres activado. La cara llena de confusión.

– _Que no, tonto del bote._ –a la voz de Kageyama le faltan un par de octavas para resultar amenazadora, pero a Nishinoya le suscita alerta de tormenta de todos modos.

–Y ahora qué os pasa. –papá cuervo.

– _Hinata se ha cargado la única llave que tenemos para entrar y salir de la habitación._

– _¡No sabía que estaba tras la maleta!_

– _Te pasa por correr como un burro y chocarte con todo. Ahora tendremos que dormir en el pasillo, bruto._

– _Qué malo eres, Tontoyama._

–Bueno, calmaos un poco, a ver. –mamá cuervo.

–Pedidle otra a Kou, imagino que no es el único juego de llaves que tiene, ¿no? –el as.

– _No podemos entrar a su habitación._

–¿Y eso por qué?

– _Porque ha entrado con Tanaka y no ha vuelto a salir._ –Kageyama destila hastío.

Antes de que Nishinoya y Nagisa puedan gritar un "ooooooooh" malintencionado, la cara de Asahi se vuelve color granate y le lanza una mirada en socorro a Rei, quién está tan perturbado como él.

–A ver, esperen, quizás podéis dormir en otro lado, ¿no? –pregunta, mirándolo directamente a las gafas. Rei capta la indirecta al instante.

–Oh, ah, sí. Creo que tengo un futón libre en mi casa.

–¡Hinata, te puedes quedar en la mía! –exclama Nagisa con la boca llena de helado.

–Asahi, mereces el cielo. –los ojos de Sugawara denotan un "gracias" implícito.

* * *

La noche ha sido larga, dura y Nishinoya no ha pegado ojo. Cualquiera diría que después de viajar todo el día, estando medio enfermo, haber ido a un karaoke y volverse caminando (con dos momentos épicos en los que se perdieron) le minaría la resistencia, pero no. Asahi le dormitaba al lado y mientras la estrella del Karasuno roncaba a pierna suelta, Noya tenía los ojos clavados en el techo. Porque tener al chaval que le flipa mil pollas durmiéndole a treinta centímetros de distancia es suficiente para destrozarle la moral a cualquiera. Incluso a Nishinoya. Su estamina se hizo puré cuando ya llevaba casi dos horas mirando a Asahi dormir, pero así y todo, volvió a despertarse un par de veces durante el transcurso de la madrugada.

Al final, se quedaron dormidos y Daichi tuvo que meterles un par de patadas para levantarlos y salir corriendo hacia la cancha.

Rodolfo los está esperando desde las gradas, acompañado de tres chavales de más o menos su edad. Uno está tan bronceado por el sol que su piel está casi negra. Nishinoya reconoce la cara de uno de ellos; es un líbero que juega en la selección Nacional. _Con dos cojones_. El anciano les recibe con los brazos en alto. Machi a su lado, con los anteojos coronándole la cara y una videograbadora en las rodillas.

–Haremos un tres contra tres. –les tira una pelota. No parece enfadado porque hayan aparecido veinte minutos tarde. –Avisadme cuando estéis listos.

Los rivales son buenos. Estúpidamente buenos. La adrenalina se mueve como una nube en el aire, llenándole los pulmones y desplazando el oxígeno a un lado. Daichi y Asahi se rotan para colocar, y él va detrás salvándoles el cuello. Pero no cuenta con la fuerza atronadora del contrario con piel oscura, y la mitad de las veces la pelota sale disparada a la cara de Daichi. A la hora y media, sus antebrazos están enrojecidos.

–¡Descanso! –brama Rodolfo desde las gradas, con su hijo ajustando su videograbadora.

–Por Dios, Noya. –Asahi le vuela al lado para ponerle un poco de ungüento. Daichi los observa con la cara escondida en la toalla. –¿Sabes que nosotros también podemos recibir, no?

–Vosotros no os estáis probando para líberos. –le duele, e intenta ocultarlo apretando los dientes. –Estoy bien, Asa. Como si no me hubiese enfrentado a rivales tan fuertes.

–Ni Ushiwaka tiene la fuerza de ese cabrón. –murmura él, ignorándolo.

Después de varios puntos más, a Nishinoya empiezan a fallarle los antebrazos. Y las piernas. El entrenamiento es bestial, más doloroso de lo que están acostumbrados a hacer. Y es que en el Karasuno se enfrentan entre ellos. Noya sabe cómo remata Tanaka y cómo Kageyama dobla la muñeca antes de pasarla. Estos tipos son unos desconocidos. El moreno tiene una sonrisa gatuna estampada en la jeta cada vez que Nishinoya se lanza a recibirla. Al cuarto remate, Noya se convence de que la tiene tomada con él. Y lo enfurece. Lo determina. Le da forma a su enojo para usarlo de motivador, y se lanza bajo la pelota una vez más.

Asahi pide una pausa cuando Nishinoya cae por segunda vez y tarda un par de segundos de más en levantarse. No espera ni a que Rodolfo asienta antes de volar junto a él y hacerlo sentarse en el banquillo. Uno de los antebrazos está empezando a ponérsele en carne viva; y Nishinoya no se había percatado de que estaba tan adolorido hasta que Daichi le pone alcohol. Lanza un gritito de frustración.

–El muy hijo de puta. –dice Asahi, todo enojo arremolinándole el rostro. –Te está buscando la hilacha. Noya, por favor, paremos y le explicamos a Rodolfo. Te vas a lastimar seriamente si sigues jugando.

–No. –y no cree que él vaya a entenderlo, porque está en un campo de batalla y no va a salir de la cancha hasta que el marcador llegue a veinticinco, independientemente de cuál sea el equipo ganador. –Este tipo no va a volver a llamarnos.

–Pero te vas a seguir haciendo daño.

–Tendré tiempo para recuperarme. –repone, y se levanta casi llevándose puesto a Daichi. No va a permitirse flanquear ante esa oportunidad, porque posiblemente no tenga otra de ese estilo, y la vida universitaria se le acerca a pasos agigantados como para aflojar en este momento.

Le empieza a esquivar los ojos acusadores. No puede permitirse fallar. No ahora. Y por más que ese líbero sea increíble, o que ese tío le esté tocando la moral, no va a bajar los brazos. Quiere fingir que está bien, porque si no lo hace, Asahi empezará a desconcentrarse y no estará al cien por cien. Es un jugador increíble. Y quiere que Rodolfo se fije en él.

Un remate ensordecedor le duerme las muñecas cuando lo lanza hacia Daichi, pero no puede controlar bien el pase y el capitán llega por los pelos antes de revolearla a Asahi, al grito de "¡el último!". Se da el lujo de bajar un poquito la vista. Tiene la carne inflamada y roja. Adolorida. Y justo bajo sus manos, sus pies.

 _Eso es_. Sus pies. Sus piernas. El resto de su cuerpo.

No sabe si podrá controlarlo porque está cansado, pero tiene que intentarlo.

El chaval moreno logra bloquear a Asahi y antes de que se dé cuenta, Nishinoya ya está ahí. Estirando el tobillo todo lo que da para que el balón vuele hacia Daichi. El tiro no es perfecto, pero funciona lo suficiente como para descolocar a todo el equipo contrario. Y para lograr un remate al frente de la cancha.

Alcanza a escuchar un suspiro de asombro entre las gradas antes de ponerse en pie.

La dinámica del pie se repite dos o tres veces antes de empezar a usar los hombros, o las rodillas. La torpeza de la que se había despedido hace años vuelve a aparecer, porque está acostumbrado a usar los brazos para jugar. Los restos de la fiebre le minan la resistencia y le hacen sudar más de lo debido. Pero lo está intentando. Vaya si lo está intentando. Entre los ojos negros de Daichi y los chocolate de Asahi. Que lo miran cargados de preocupación.

 _No puedo permitirme fallar. No ahora._

Nishinoya es un guerrero. Uno de esos que se ponen al resto del escuadrón al hombro y avanza. O más bien, los hace avanzar mientras él da pasos atrás cuidándoles las espaldas. No ha estado en la guerra, pero el deporte es una guerra de por sí. Está seguro de que, aunque le arrancaran un brazo o perdiera las dos piernas, y tuviera que cargar a alguno de sus compañeros, lo haría tirando con la boca. Usando sus dientes. Arrastrándose con el brazo que le queda.

Se siente como un pilar importante donde se están apoyando los tres. No por nada el apodo de Deidad Guardiana cuelga como una bandera sobre su frente. Les deja las batallas aéreas a Asahi y Daichi. Verlos como aviones surcando el cielo. Lanzando bombas al campo contrario. Artillería pesada a través de la red. Y luego está él. Armado con tanques e infantería. No puede permitir que los disparos ajenos caigan de su lado. Porque verlos volar entre las nubes no tiene sentido si no puede protegerlos. Si no puede cuidarlos. Si no puede mantener un equilibrio entre lo que puede proteger y lo que pueden atacar.

El último remate lo para con el muslo.

* * *

Terminan a las cinco de la tarde. Agotados. Rodolfo y el entrenador se han quedado conversando, dejándolos a rienda suelta. Sugawara esperándolos en la puerta de la escuela. Daichi prácticamente se le tira a los brazos.

–Tío, no sabía que me tocaba ir a Afganistán antes de terminar el instituto.

–Calla ya, llorón. Que tengo una sorpresa para todos vosotros.

–Pues yo no veo una sorpresa por ninguna parte.

–Se llama "playa", y perdona si no he podido traerla hasta aquí. Ningún taxi quería cargar con el equipaje extra.

Daichi le sonríe, pasándole la mano por la cara.

–Eres lo mejor que me pasó.

Y le da un pico en los labios, seguido de una risita. _QUÉ. Qué. El mundo se ha puesto patas arriba._ Y Daichi tan campante. Incluso le pasa la mano por la cintura y todo.

– _¿Qué coño?_ –exclama Nishinoya. Explicaciones. Ya.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Suga. Cabeza en el hombro de Daichi _CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DE DAICHI_.

–¿Es algún tipo de broma para televisión? –pregunta. Porque empieza a preguntarse si todo el viaje y la selección es una treta para que le gasten un chiste y puedan grabarlo. Para cuando sea famoso y se haga viral, en plan "el líbero de la selección nacional reaccionando a un beso gay".

–Parece que el hecho de que el capitán y el colocador del equipo salgan juntos se está volviendo una costumbre. –sonríe Asahi, atándose los cordones. No parece enfadado. O _sorprendido_ siquiera.

–¿Tú lo sabías? –exclaman Nishinoya y Sugawara al unísono. El primero con estupor en todo el cuerpo. El segundo con terror en la voz. Ambos se vuelven hacia Daichi, demandantes de explicaciones.

–Le dije ayer. Perdona, Suga.

–A decir verdad, lo sospechaba hace algún tiempo. –Asahi se pone en pie y le acaricia el pelo sin gel a Noya. –Y a ti no te dije nada porque eran meras suposiciones, y tú eres un cotilla.

–¿Me has llamado _cotilla_?

No está enfadado. No puede estarlo. Está en shock. Las bromitas sobre Daichi y Sugawara eran el pan nuestro de cada día en el equipo. Pero hace algún tiempo que ellos no reaccionan con la cara en llamas o a los gritos. Ahora se limitan a encogerse de hombros.

Se siente imbécil. Y los ve como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez, haciendo lista de todas las cosas que le pasaron inadvertidas antes. Cómo Suga siempre espera a Daichi, independientemente de la actividad que estén realizando. La forma en la que el capitán lo mira, con los ojitos entrecerrados y la boca torcida hacia el mismo lado que Sugawara tiene el lunar. La manera de detener los estallidos de Daichi, que antes era una charla ardua y extensa y ahora basta con una mano en el hombro más una mirada. Una seguidilla de detalles que pasó por alto o que olvidó que estaban ahí, o les dio otro significado.

Y no puede hacer más que estar feliz por ellos. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Suga prácticamente los lleva arrastrándolos a una cancha de básquet de concreto cerca de la playa. Donde abre su mochila y saca dos botellas con vodka y jugo. Daichi hace un comentario sobre el hecho de beber alcohol después de un entrenamiento tan bestial y sobre que _son las cinco de la tarde, coño. Ni siquiera hemos cenado_ , comentario que a Sugawara y Noya se las sopla tres pueblos y pasan por alto con la boca llena de jugo. Nishinoya se encuentra como pez en el agua ahí dentro. Es precioso. Se sacan el calzado y aunque hace un frío de la hostia, incrementado por el olor a mar y a sal, los entierran en la arena. Botellas en mano. En hilera, culo en el cemento y pies enrojecidos por el clima helado.

Nishinoya es el último en sentarse y desde donde está puede ver las caras de Suga, Daichi y Asahi en hilera. Cada uno con una expresión distinta. Y se da cuenta. Duro y fuerte. Que no estarán el próximo año. Que posiblemente esta sea una de las últimas veces que tendrán para deambular por ahí como los adolescentes que son y el sentimiento nostálgico le hunde la garganta a quince kilómetros bajo el llanto. No sabe por qué se le da por sentir nostalgia de algo que todavía no se fue, pero así se siente, y más con las caras sonrientes de sus amigos charlando entre ellos. Se pregunta si se olvidarán. Los unos a los otros. O si seguirán hablando en el grupo de whatsapp. Si eventualmente irán yéndose, poco a poco, al ver que son cada vez menos las cosas que los unen. O si llegará un momento donde se juntarán a celebrar los, yo que sé, diez años del Karasuno Volley Club y lo único que les saldrá es hablar de glorias pasadas. Porque no tienen nada más para charlar entre ellos que eso. Y si eventualmente, vendrá el día en el que se miren al espejo y digan, _hostias, estos tíos y yo ya no somos amigos._

Cuanto tardarán en distanciarse. Cuantos partidos. Cuantas asignaturas en la universidad. Cuantas Navidades.

 _No quiero saberlo._

–Chicos. –le chilla al trío de tercer año. –Contemos anécdotas. El que cuente la más asquerosa, gana.

–¿Y qué ganamos? –pregunta Daichi, sin soltar la mano pálida de Sugawara.

–Me gusta tu espíritu de competencia. –le apunta con la botella casi llena. –No sé. Cualquier cosa.

–Tenemos que comprarte cualquier golosina camino a la casa de Rodolfo. –propone Asahi.

–Vale. Yo empiezo. –se lleva la mano al mentón, la que tiene libre y no está jugueteándole con el pulgar a Sugawara. –Cuando tenía seis años, me hice caca encima en medio de un campamento escolar. Y no sabía qué hacer con el pantalón y el calzoncillo, así que los escondí durante el resto de la jornada dentro de mi mochila.

–Ugh, tío, que asco.

–Espera, Noya, esa no es la peor parte. Me olvidé que los putos calzoncillos estaban ahí. Lo OLVIDÉ. No tengo idea de cuando los encontró mi mamá, pero me ligué una buena tunda.

La risotada es brutal. Les estalla desde las entrañas a los cuatro. Sugawara y Asahi, uno a cada lado, se le tiran encima a voz en grito. Suga chillando "¡y yo que pensaba que el mugroso del grupo era Tanaka!" y Asahi berreando "¡Daichi, por Dios, el _olor_!". Nishinoya les observa desde la punta, y quiere quedarse así. Con esa imagen grabada en la mente a fuego.

–Ok, voy yo. –Sugawara hace uso de su mejor cara de niño bueno, todo lunarcito y dedos elegantes. –Me sangró la nariz en medio del receso, así que me acerqué a los sempais a ver si podían ayudarme. A una le gustaba muchísimo hacerme bullying –y Nishinoya se estalla ante esas palabras. –entonces me dio una bola de algodón con un hilo para que me la pusiera hasta que parara el sangrado. Que no paró hasta que terminó la jornada, pero la bola aguantó sorpresivamente bien.

Silencio.

–¿Y dónde está lo asqueroso…? –Asahi parece no entender.

–Era un tampón. –Suga se lleva la cara a la mano. –Estuve toda la tarde con un tampón en la cara hasta que Kiyoko me lo dijo.

–Espera, espera, ¿Kiyoko? –las risas apenas dejan hablar a Daichi. –¿Ya os conocías? ¿Cuántos años tenías?

–Fue el año pasado.

–Tío. TÍO. ¿Hasta el año pasado no sabías cómo lucía un tampón?

–Venga, Nishinoya, seguro tú tampoco reconocerías uno si lo tuvieses delante.

–Somos unos imbéciles. –Asahi se ha puesto súbitamente rojo. –Digo, la mitad de la población mundial tiene que usar tampones y nosotros no sabemos cómo son. Ni cómo funcionan.

–Es porque tenemos polla. –Nishinoya se encoge de hombros. –Si no la tuviéramos, nos importaría. Aunque eso explica por qué te aguantó un sangrado que duró toda la tarde.

–Que empático eres. – _Daichi, maldito cabrón, te encanta echarnos una reprimenda apenas tienes la oportunidad._ –¿Entonces como no te pasa a ti deja de ser importante?

–Bueno, no digo que no sea _importante_. Es que…

–Ya, no vamos a hablar de esto ahora mismo. –Sugawara zanja la cuestión con un lanzazo y mira a Asahi. –Sigues tú.

Se toma un par de segundos para pensar. Asahi y asqueroso son palabras que no van juntas. No porque no puedan coexistir. Es que ni siquiera pertenecen al mismo universo. Como líquido para pisos y cebollas en vinagre.

–Ya, ya sé. –se cubre la cara con las manos. –Estaba tan distraído que lancé a la papelera el mochi en vez del envoltorio. Pero lo saqué de ahí y lo comí igual.

Avergonzado.

La carcajada no se hace esperar. Nishinoya le abraza los hombros, y sus brazos en carne viva lanzan ochenta gritos a la vez, pero es que no da más de adorable, el muy carbón.

–Tío. Tío. No puede ser lo más asqueroso que hayas hecho.

–Asahi es demasiado bueno.

–Un puto pan de Dios. –Sugawara se suma al chiste.

–Tan buen tipo que lo mandas a robar a una casa y llama a la puerta.

El chillido de risa no se hace esperar. Daichi se ríe con tonos graves y largos, Sugawara estalla con un carcajeo cálido. Nishinoya lo abraza con un poquito más de fuerza, raspándose los brazos heridos en el proceso. No le importa.

Tras el ataque de risa que les dura un mes, se quedan un par de minutos callados. Foucault una vez dijo que la amistad está marcada por el silencio y Nishinoya, en esos precisos instantes, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Que somos una sociedad que todo lo dice y todo lo expresa, y que estar con alguien sin la urgencia de hablar o de hacer mínimos comentarios es lo que marca una sensación de apego.

Sugawara sugiere marcharse cuando el frío empieza a latigarles los pies helados ( _"Eh, pero no sabemos quién ha ganado" "Claramente ha sido Daichi, así que déjate de tonterías y andando"_ ) y la arena se vuelve color naranja claro. Echan a andar bajo nubarrones de sombras rosadas. Frente a un océano lleno de puntitos blancos en la distancia. Ponerse las zapatillas se les hace un gesto automático. Suga y Daichi van delante. Nishinoya se acerca a Asahi con la clarísima intención de co ti lle ar sobre esos dos.

–¿Lo sabías? –pregunta, porque necesita convencerse de que no es el único idiota que lo pasó por alto. Suben hasta el camino de piedra que bordea la playa, de esos que tienen arena de un lado y civilización y concreto del otro.

–Lo sospechaba. –Asahi se encoge de hombros. –A partir de las bromitas que vosotros decíais, y, yo que sé, alguna que otra estupidez. Pero no estaba al cien por cien seguro. O pensaba que era todo parte del mismo chiste.

–Me pregunto cómo no lo vi antes. –pregona. Los ve a la distancia, un par de pasos adelante, caminando con las manos entrelazadas, y no puede hacer más que querer golpearse en la frente por haber sido tan ciego.

–Creo que ninguno lo vio. –Asahi le pone la mano en el hombro. –No te sientas mal.

–I dont.

Tienen menos de veinte años, son jóvenes y el mundo está por delante.

Una ráfaga de viento hace que el moño de Asahi termine de deshacerse, todo revoloteando por la brisa oscura y golpeándole el rostro. Se lleva las manos al cuello, intentando contener el desparrame de pelo sobre el cuello, pero es inútil. Lo lleva larguísimo. Casi rozándole las axilas. Y, a pesar de tener todo más o menos el mismo largo, algunos mechones se enroscan más que otro y se le arma un carnaval de pelos en descontrol.

Nishinoya se para en la baranda de piedra que separa la costa del camino empedrado. Se apunta al pecho con el pulgar.

–A ver, trae. –obliga a Asahi a acercarse, jalándolo del suéter. Lo gira para verle la coronilla. –Estate quieto.

Y empieza a entrecruzar los mechones oscuros. Un mechón primero, luego, el opuesto, y después otro más. Las trenzas se llaman así porque unen tres pedazos de algo, y los entrecruzan para que no se desarmen en sí mismos. Noya tiene cuidado de ir sumando a la trenza pedazos de pelo alrededor de las sienes. Siente a Asahi estremecerse cuando le roza la oreja. El cabello le huele a sudor y a _tío_ , lo cual le desilusiona un poquito porque estaba convencido de que, si olía a algo, era a flores. Asahi tiene el cabello tan bonito como una tía, y las chicas tienen el pelo con aroma a rosas o a jazmines. No es que se hubiese acercado lo suficiente a una como para comprobarlo, claro está.

Ahora no le interesa acercarse a ninguna más.

Es suave. El pelo de Asahi. Lo cual es raro porque han estado corriendo y saltando y después sometidos a las ráfagas de viento cargadas de arena, pero por algún motivo no ha perdido ni suavidad. A lo sumo está un poquito más enredado de lo que esperaba. Todo rebelde y haciéndose un rizo antes de que termine de pasar un cabello hacia el costado que corresponde. Lo hace agachar la cabeza para poder trabajar mejor la parte de la nuca, donde algunos mechones son más cortos y le dificultan la tarea. Asahi se retuerce bajo sus dedos.

–¿Te tiré demasiado fuerte? –pregunta a la nuca de Asahi. Éste se ríe.

–No, que va. –sonrisa. –Me gusta.

 _Coño, Asahi. Como si no supieras que me descarrilas todos los trenes cuando dices cosas así._

Termina la trenza atándosela con el mismo piolín roto, pero no lo hace con demasiada fuerza. Lo obliga a voltearse. Analiza cómo le quedó en relación a la cara de Asahi.

–Te ves genial. –le acomoda un mechón suelto. –Aguantará hasta que lleguemos al hotel, pero trata de no mover demasiado la cabeza.

Asahi abre la boca como para decir algo. Mira hacia Nishinoya. Y después hace un pequeñito vistazo hacia la barbilla de él. Luego vuelve a mirarlo, se humedece los labios y se lanza hacia delante.

Y se siente como si explotara el sol.

Un revoltijo de volcanes estallándole dentro. La boca de Asahi es el componente final frente a una mezcla exhaustiva que viene generando hace casi un mes y algo. Es el ingrediente secreto. La sustancia X. Lo que lo hace diferente a todos los besos que había dado hasta ahora. La mera presencia de Asahi supone una explosión de colores y serpentinas dentro del pecho, y ahora que le está besando se añaden fuegos artificiales.

 _Es Asahi. Es Asahi. Asa-san. Y me está DANDO UN BESO. QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE._

Nishinoya se ha imaginado su primer beso con él un millón de veces, pero jamás pensó que él estaría inclinando la cabeza. O apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Asahi. O que él le abrazaría desde atrás de las piernas, con muchísimo cuidado. La barba le hace cosquillas y le da un agregado extra. Él ha tocado la boca de Asahi en un par de ocasiones pero no pensó que sería así de cálida. De beso entumecido.

Le rodea el cuello con los brazos, olvidándose de la trenza recién hecha, y le hunde la nariz en el pómulo. Las rodillas le llegan a la primera hilera de abdominales, duros contra el hueso. No le importa. Nada le importa. Todo le parece banal y fuera de lugar. Son Asahi y él, dos tíos amigos, que comparten el mismo club y han pasado por un par de peleas muy feas, pero están juntos y se están _besando_ , y Nishinoya súbitamente comprende el furor de Oikawa por Iwaizumi o la voz cargada de terror de Tsukki cuando habla sobre Kuroo. Porque puede desaparecer entre sus dedos, y matarse le parece una opción más tentadora que dejarle ir.

Asahi sabe a mandarinas y a sal y a sol y a mar, cosas que uno relaciona inconscientemente con el verano pero hacen unos ocho grados y el viento frío les está latigando las mejillas. Una maravilla contradictoria, cuando hasta entonces fue Nishinoya el que estuvo hecho de contradicciones. Siendo callado y gritón a la vez, siendo impaciente y respetuoso al mismo tiempo. Según la lógica que los ha regido siempre, tendría que ser Noya quién hubiese tomado la iniciativa. Lógica olvidada, porque ahora le está mordiendo el labio inferior a Asahi y le importa un rábano cuales son las leyes del mundo en ese momento. Podría desaparecer la fuerza de gravedad. Podría entrar el sol en combustión. Podría dejar de rotar la Tierra. Y ninguna de esas cosas le parecería la mitad de maravilloso que este momento y este beso.

Un mechón suelto se mete entre los labios de ambos; Asahi interrumpe el beso para quitárselo con alteración. Se aparta apenas un poquito. Nishinoya se toma ese segundo para respirar. Viendo los ojos chocolate del chico que le gusta mirarle impacientemente, en plan "vamos a seguir besándonos o qué", y una risa de dicha le nace en el centro del pecho, justo al lado del corazón.

–Qué. –le dice Asahi, que le ha visto reírse. –¿Tan mal lo hago?

La carcajada es más grande esta vez y le llega hasta la cima de la garganta. Estalla. Asahi parece estar perdidísimo. Se quiere quedar ahí por el resto de la existencia. Que las horas no pasen. Que el atardecer mágico apriete pausa. Que la Tierra deje de girar. Le pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Y le acaricia la cicatriz casi invisible que tiene al lado de la ceja. Y no se puede creer cómo se han alineado los astros para que eso pase. Para que Asahi le besara.

–No, bobo. –beso corto sobre la boca semiabierta. Tiene que inclinar un poco las rodillas. –De hecho –otro beso, y Noya siente la sonrisa de Asahi. –está bastante bien.

– _Get a room, you losers_.

Sugawara les observa como una mamá cuervo observaría a sus polluelos volando del nido. Todo emoción. Las manos juntas. Ambos ojitos supurando lagrimones. Daichi, en cambio, sonríe todo lo que le da la boca.

Asahi entierra la cabeza en el pecho de Nishinoya y le abraza tras las rodillas, hecho de rubores. Noya pone ambos brazos alrededor de su cabezota, le da besos en la trenza hecha con los pies. No puede parar. No para.

–A lo mejor no tenemos que volver al hotel. –le dice a la maraña de pelos entre sus dedos. –A lo mejor podemos quedarnos aquí.

Parece que Asahi va a negarse, pero asoma la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, y Nishinoya se convence de que hay pocas cosas que puedan considerarse más hermosas que el chaval que le gusta asomándosele entre las manos. La palabra arte se le queda chica. El arte cambia según como revoluciona la sociedad, y Nishinoya cree a pies juntillas que Asahi es nacido de una repercusión renacentista o algo así. Porque ha venido a revolucionarlo. A él.

–Por mí, quedémonos para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!**

 _¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	8. (7) Incertidumbre

_**¡Oya oya oya!**_

¡He vuelto!

Y, sin más preámbulos, les tiro el capítulo siete.

* * *

 **Incertidumbre**

* * *

El Karasuno cuenta con dos gimnasios. El más grande de ellos, y usado para los entrenamientos femeninos, ubicado en la parte trasera del otro. Las gradas son un poco viejas y nadie se mete allí.

A Nishinoya le gusta sentarse a pensar. Cuando las cosas se descarrilan y ni siquiera el vóley puede traerlas de vuelta al raíl, observar a las chicas jugar le sirve para distraerse. O, al menos, eso era hasta hace unos días. Ahora todas las chicas le parecen bonitas pero no se desmaya por ellas. Se encuentra estudiándolas. El equipo de balonmano ha dado un salto al estrellato desde la capitanía de Lozar, una chica más alta que Tsukishima y con unas piernas y caderas hechas de puro músculo. Las responsables de su fuerza y su defensa arrolladora. Posición de pívot, de quebrar la defensa contraria. La mira, a ella y a su cabeza semi rapada, darle indicaciones a un par de personas.

El balonmano no es un deporte muy concurrido en el Karasuno, por lo que el equipo es mixto. De todos los géneros. Observa a un chaval de nariz ganchuda y rizos oscuros correr por la mitad de la cancha y anotar un gol. No sabe su nombre. No se ha molestado en aprenderse los de los tíos, porque hasta hace una semana, ignoraba que podían llamarle la atención en el mismo sentido que las chicas.

Y bueno, Asahi va y le pone el universo patas arriba.

El chico de rizos choca los cinco con la capitana, siendo interrumpido por Mendu, una enana de pelo larguísimo y varios lunares que les salta encima. Al grito de "¡Mendu, quítate de encima!" y "¡Lozar tiene novia, por el amor de Dios, _compórtate_!", logran sacarla y enviarla al arco de nuevo. La chica, que si bien es bajita posee un cuerpo rubensiano, vuelve a enfurruñarse entre los postes. Mendu es nueva, y se nota, porque le tiene un poco de miedo a la pelota y no es tan violeta con los pases como Lozar o algunas de las otras.

El entrenamiento sigue adelante con encontronazos menores entre Lozar y Mendu, a quién tienen que apartar de la cintura de la capitana jugada sí jugada no. Al final Lozar se harta y le mete un coscorrón, provocando que Mendu vaya a llorarle al mánager del equipo, un chico muy alto y con gafas de bibliotecario.

Se van. Y se olvidan un bolso con rejas.

Nishinoya tiene que correr para alcanzarles, cuando ya están casi en los perímetros de la escuela. Tres o cuatro, el resto se ha marchado.

–¡Eh! –les chilla, jaula en alto. –¡Os habéis dejado esto!

Lozar es la primera en voltearse. De cerca es más intimidante. Tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo que suma a su apariencia dura y chaqueta de cuero. Noya está a punto de dar media vuelta y emprender la huida, pero se obliga a no dejarse intimidar y le tiende el bolso directamente a ella. A su metro ochenta. _Joder, es más alta que Asahi._

–¡Gracias! –repone el mánager, cuya barba se curva con la sonrisa educada que le devuelve a Nishinoya. Recibe el bolso lanzándole miradas acusadoras a Mendu, como el resto del equipo. –Mira, no puedo _creer_ que te hayas olvidado a Clover. Indignante.

–¡Pero si no era mi turno de llevármela! –estalla Mendu, mirando tanto al mánager como a Lozar con ojos ofendidos.

–La verdad. –Lozar se lleva la mano a la frente, fingiendo indignación. –Te confiamos tarea tan importante, y fallas.

–Hablando en serio, una deshonra. Tendremos que replantearnos tu puesto en el equipo.

–Ya vale. –interviene el chico de rizos de antes. Mira a Noya, que está observándoles con las manos en los bolsillos y la sonrisa torcida. –Les gusta meterse con Mendu, porque se crispa como mil leches.

–Nico, en serio, tío. –Mendu interrumpe su lluvia de coscorrones sobre Lozar y el mánager. –¿mil leches? Suenas como un gordo sindicalista de cincuenta años.

–Lo sé. –Noya sonríe en respuesta. –Os he visto hacerlo.

Se da cuenta un pelín tarde de que se ha puesto en evidencia, y que ahora es poco probable que los de balonmano, siendo tan reservados y pocos y _raros_ , vayan a tener una buena opinión de él. Que acaba de quedar como un stalker de la hostia. Mas le vale irse haciendo las maletas y salir pitando del país. La mitad del equipo le dirige miradas de confusión.

Menos Mendu, que salta sobre Lozar como una puta rana. El pelo chocolate bailándole alrededor de la cara y los hombros.

–¿Habéis visto? –chilla. –¡Tenemos fans!

–Mendu, pero no grites, mujer.

–Perdona Nico. Me pudo la emoción.

–¿Y qué más has visto? –pregunta Lozar. Cuando Noya abre la boca para responder, alza una mano. –Mira, no. No lo sabes, porque no habrías venido corriendo hacia nosotros revoleando a Clover como si fuese una porra.

–¿Revoleando a qué? –inquiere él, porque están hablando del bolso de los cojones como si fuera una persona, cuando él no le ve nada de particular. Que es un bolso viejo y negro donde a lo sumo entrarán un par de pelotas, pero no sabe qué puede ser tan importante en una mierda que sirve para guardar y transportar cosas.

Y el mánager abre el bolso, mostrándole a una bola de pelos naranja y negra muy asustada mirándole.

–No me jodas. –susurra.

–Te presentamos a la mascota oficial del equipo. –Mendu señala con un dedo cargado de orgullo. –Nuestro bebito Clover.

–Tíos, estamos en el Karasuno –el razonamiento es ilógico y no tiene ningún tipo de sentido, pero Nishinoya necesita sacárselo de la garganta porque si no explotará. –que literalmente significa "cuervo" ¿y tenéis de mascota a un puto hámster?

–Está masticando las piezas de Jenga de nuevo. –murmura Lozar, sacándoselas con el dedito. –Mira, niñato, que vosotros no seáis tan guays como para adjudicaros una mascota propia…

–Eh eh eh EH. –Nico intercede. –Que no nos está atacando.

Una chica con la ropa más pija que Nishinoya ha visto nunca aparece cruzando la esquina. Tacones altos y rosados. Falda plisada. Increíblemente parecida a Kiyoko. Tiene también gafas y el pelo que le cae en ondas largas y oscuras. Todo lo que rezuma es elegancia. Va camino a ellos.

Y sin embargo, a Nishinoya no se le mueve un pelo por la aparición de quién parece ser la chica más guapa en kilómetros a la redonda.

Mendu corre hacia ella chillando, seguida de Lozar. Ésta saluda a la recién llegada con un beso sobre los labios, reacción que corresponde con los brazos sobre el cuello de la capitana y una sonrisa. Nishinoya se pregunta si debería saludar a Asahi así. Dándole un picotazo en la boca. Lo haría, si la altura no le fallara.

–Emi se crispará si no nos vamos ya. –se disculpa Nico, volviéndose hacia él y haciendo una reverencia. –¡Muchísimas gracias por devolver a Clover!

Se va. El mánager agita la mano en dirección a Noya, que responde con un grito de "¡adiós!" muy sentido y los observa alejarse. Todos más altos que Mendu. Todos más musculosos que el mánager. Todos con el pelo más lacio que Nico. Y todos y cada uno de ellos, caminando tras Lozar.

* * *

Cuando Asahi cruza las puertas del vestuario, agradece internamente que por fin hayan decidido encender la calefacción central. Se disculpa con Daichi, a quien cruza de casualidad, se cambia a tropezones y sale disparado hacia la cancha.

Tanaka le está hablando a Nishinoya y él parece totalmente escéptico, con cara de haber oído la misma historia cuatro veces. Pero mira a Tanaka a los ojos. Suelta algún comentario. Está atento. Asahi saborea gustoso esa nueva versión de Nishinoya, donde está tranquilo y callado y donde es raro verlo asentir frente a Ryu.

 _Espera. Nishinoya tranquilo._

Noya sólo está callado cuando está en shock o cuando el terror se le trepa por las pantorrillas.

Se pregunta cómo saludarlo, porque para estas alturas ya está entrando al gimnasio y empezando a calentar. La sala respira en tonos grises y fríos porque la nevada está a la vuelta de la esquina. Algunos ya están entrenando con pantalones largos. Ennoshita, el más friolero, se ha incluso traído mayas térmicas. Nishinoya alza la vista. Lo mira.

Asahi siente una manada de fuegos artificiales estallándole dentro. Un hilo invisible le jala la sonrisa a un lado. Y todo lo que parecía gris o azul oscuro se llena de naranja y monocromía otoñal, de las que acompañan a un café o algo calentito que llena la garganta en climas fríos. Súbitamente se siente culpable, porque, si bien han hablado de estupideces, no han traído a colación el gran asunto.

Suga lo ha empezado a llamar _El Expediente N._

Se está carcomiendo la cabeza con el hecho de que tiene a Nishinoya ahí. A un soplo de viento. A una mano de distancia. Y la timidez y cobardía que le caracteriza hace que se mantenga atado y muerto de miedo ante la posibilidad de un _nosotros_.

Se pregunta si Nishinoya también tiene pesadillas donde el otro desaparece.

El modo en que nos relacionamos con el dolor es una experiencia, un examen, una situación en la que tenemos que demostrar nuestra valía. Los sustos duelen. El miedo araña como el mejor. El miedo es un dolor punzante y agonizante, como un arañazo infectado o un corte agudo. No tiene nada que ver con el dolor palpitante y sordo de las heridas más grandes, porque a esas, uno aprende a ignorarlas. Se hacen tan enormes que forman parte. El miedo pellizca y arde y hace acopio de que está ahí.

Hoy Noya está más asustado que él. Y a Asahi le toca ser valiente por los dos.

–Hola. –le dice cuando llega a su lado, y la cara de alivio que Nishinoya supura le relaja el ancla que tenía clavada en el pecho y lo hace sentirse más ligero. Como si los músculos se le llenaran de algodón de azúcar.

–¡Hola! –Noya le lanza el balón que tiene en las manos. Llega a agarrarlo por los pelos y se la devuelve. –Iba a decirte que hoy no puedo ir a tu casa. Le prometí a Saeko que hoy me toca tintura de mechón.

–Es verdad, ya lo tienes largo. –no sabe de dónde saca el valor, pero extiende los dedos y le roza los hilos dorados que le caen sobre la frente. Nishinoya se queda muy quieto. Mucho. Por un par de nanosegundos, después le pega un manotazo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

–No me lo ensucies, subnormal.

Asahi lanza una risa y ve que Noya se le pone cerca. Más de lo normal, incluso. Y agarra su dedo índice con sus manitos de muñeca de porcelana. A Asahi se le pone la piel de gallina ante ese simple contacto. Nishinoya es una tormenta estallando en medio de un mar en calma. Lo pone en constante estado de alerta. Sus ojos son dos girasoles estampados en un campo de nieve.

–¿No estás enfadado? –pregunta. Preocupación tiñéndole la voz. Le acaricia el hombro con la mano libre. El balón está entre los dos. Puto obstáculo.

–No, bobo. –pulgar rozándole la tela. –Pero puedo estarlo si no me mandas una foto cuando terminas…

–¡Guay! –la voz de Nishinoya es un chillido ronco que le latiguea la espada y le corta la respiración. Le aprieta el índice antes de salir disparado a la otra punta del gimnasio al grito de "¡Shoyo, no te escaquees!". Las manos de Asahi quedan en la misma posición. Ocupando el hueco donde estaba Noya antes. Como si no terminaran de creerse que ese vozarrón tormentoso acaba de desaparecer y fueran capaces de haber sostenido el sol, al menos por un momento.

* * *

Sentadito en el banco. En la habitación de Saeko. Calcetines de lana en los pies menudos porque " _acabas de salir de una puta fiebre_ ". El cinturón de tachas clavándosele en el abdomen. La camiseta con el logotipo de Adidas. La chaqueta inflada y negra. Tipo rudo.

Muy rudo y mucho tachas y mucho rock, pero Saeko lo desarma como se deshace el hielo en el verano.

Los dedos expertos de ella le acarician la frente mientras le pone la solución esa que apesta a naftalina en el mechón y lo deja reposar con unos pedazos de papel aluminio. En silencio. En paz. Tranquilo. La mano de Saeko es entendida. Le acaricia los pómulos altos y se agacha para estar a su altura, en cuclillas.

No tiene que contarle al mundo lo que le pasa con Tanaka Saeko. Algunas personas dirán que tiene una afición en ella. Y la tiene. Está perdido desde que la conoció. Desde que se le desalinearon los charkas cuando una tía más ruda que un vikingo, hecha de pendientes y ropa sacada del armario de Paramore le golpeó el hombro y le sonrió. Recuerda que apenas llegó a su casa, la cama se le antojó grande. Lejana. Serpenteada por sábanas de Digimon.

Al día siguiente le robó a su hermana el cinturón con tachas. Y después vio _Fullmetal Alchemist_ en menos de un mes porque escuchó a Saeko decir que le fascinaba. Las dos versiones.

Le gustó. Le gustó Edward Elric, le gustó su mala hostia a pesar de medir menos de metro y medio y su falta de moral en todo lo que tuviese que ver con Alphonse. Le encantó el hecho de que le hizo plantearse un trillón de preguntas sobre la existencia, sobre el qué significa ser humano, sobre hasta qué punto estamos dispuestos a cagarnos en el otro por nuestro propio beneficio. Si destrozar a un desconocido por el afán de proteger a los nuestros es aplicable o no. Si los seres humanos somos impunes a la genealogía divina. Si se puede jugar a ser Dios. Nishinoya es la deidad guardiana del Karasuno, pero no puede atribuirse el mérito por ser un Dios. No crea cosas. No es capaz de supurar vida en la boca de un ser hecho de barro. Edward Elric pudo hacerlo. Pero tuvo consecuencias fatales.

El final de la primera de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ le destrozó el alma y le gritó a la pantalla todo lo fuerte que un niño de catorce años puede chillar.

La serie también le hizo preguntarse si existe el alma, y si lo hace, por qué mierda nos duele tanto.

Saeko lo encontró en el rellano de la casa de los Tanaka abrazado a sus rodillas y con la nariz colorada del llanto, esperando a Ryu. Lo obligó a entrar, a sentirse como si su hermana mayor no fuese una idiota y a sentarse en un puf pequeño. Prácticamente le arrancó lo que le pasaba con dos tenazas de acero, porque Nishinoya se sentía demasiado avergonzado para admitir que había llorado con una serie. Y más de animación, oiga, que los dibujos animados son para niños. Le contó que el final lo había asustado. Que le había hecho plantearse un millón de preguntar sobre la existencia y sobre la vida en general. Y tuvo miedo.

Entonces Saeko le estampó en el pecho cuatro hojas de papel que rezaban _Sobre el Dolor – resumen_ , de un tal Ernst Jünger. Al principio, Nishinoya se rio. Alto y claro. Saeko se apuntó al pecho con el pulgar, en un gesto que estaba erradicado como su marca personal, y le dijo "léete esto, enano, y la próxima vez que vengas me dices si sigues pensando igual sobre sufrir".

Básicamente, el tío establecía, después de muchas idas y vueltas, una teoría sobre el dolor que a Nishinoya le hizo explotar el cerebro. Jünger habla del dolor como experiencia. Como aplicamos el dolor a nuestra vida y cómo atravesamos el sufrimiento es, lo que nos hace, fundamentalmente, los seres que somos. Dice que una forma de atravesar el dolor es integrar y realzarlo para la vida. Mediante la guerra, mediante la aceración, mediante el hecho de templar el carácter como si fuera una espada. Para templar el hierro se necesita fuego. Someterlo a las llamas. Es lo mismo que tenemos que hacer nosotros para que nuestro carácter tenga la misma resistencia y el mismo filo que una espada.

Esencialmente, dime cuál es tu relación con el dolor y te diré quién eres.

Nishinoya es un tipo curioso. Que admira a grandes pensadores, casi todos introducidos en su vida por Tanaka Saeko. Pero lo que admira de ellos es su forma de plasmar en el papel las grandes preguntas sobre ser humano. Sobre la existencia. Sobre el dolor. La moral. Y muchas otras cosas complicadas. Noya jamás, de los putos jamases, sería capaz de escribir lo que él piensa sobre el dolor. Básicamente porque no se le ocurre nada. Las cosas nos duelen y punto.

A partir de leer a tantos tipos distintos (resúmenes, nada de clavarse el libro entero, _por Dios bendito_ ), Nishinoya empezó a desarrollar ideas. Ideas caóticas. Pero todas esas ideas correspondían al concepto de pensamiento suelto. No tiene la capacidad de escribir ni de llevar sus dedos al ordenador para colocarlas de forma ordenada. Su tren de pensamiento va demasiado rápido.

Volvió a la semana, con el resumen en una mano y la otra extendida para que, esta vez, Saeko le prestase un resumen sobre Focault.

–Ryu no me ha contado nada de vuestra selección. –dice ella, toda mosqueada y cachetes inflados. Nishinoya no la ve, pero siente su pulgar sereno haciéndole cosquillas en el pómulo. –Sólo ha hablado de esa chica. Y se llamaron por la noche. Es espeluznante.

–Ya, es que ni siquiera pude contarle nada. Lo único que ha estado haciendo –arruga la nariz ante el olor desagradable que desprende el decolorante. –es llenarse la boca con Kou.

–Pero yo quería saber cómo os fue.

–Rodolfo dijo que nos hará saber en la semana. Nos ha grabado, al parecer, y necesita unos días para pensárselo.

Estaba temblando de nerviosismo cuando llegaron a la casa y el tipo los esperaba con sándwiches de jamón y queso. Asahi y Daichi, más. Al final les dijo que todos habían jugado muy bien, que tenía que echarle una ojeada al vídeo ("¿nos ha grabado?") e invitó a Sugawara a cenar con ellos. Vaya situación divertida para el seleccionador, Noya y Suga, incómoda para Daichi y Asahi. Hicieron muy buenas migas, porque Sugawara tiene esa cosa de jovencito educado que atrae a la gente mayor y además es inteligente y retintín. A la hora del postre, parecía que Rodolfo quería adoptarlo.

–Ya, pero no me has contado cómo…

–Asahi me ha besado.

Decirlo en voz alta lo hace más tangible. Atascado por mocos y por terror insano.

 _Qué mierda me importa la Selección ahora cuando Asahi y yo nos hemos dado un beso mega guay y no estamos haciendo nada al respecto._

Saeko se queda en blanco. El movimiento repetitivo sobre la mejilla de Nishinoya se detiene y Noya tiene que abrir los ojos un poquito para mirarla con la boca abierta de par en par. Los ojos como dos huevos fritos.

– _¿Qué coño?_ –el chillido le brota de forma aguda de la garganta. –¿Cuándo?

–Anteayer. Y ahora estoy que me trepo por las paredes.

Saeko le abraza, aplastándole el pecho con sus tetas, y reventándole el tímpano con el grito once octavas más arriba.

–¡Ne-san, que me tiras!

–¡Ay, voy a vomitar chocolate un mes!

Logra apartarla. Parece que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–¿Qué se hace ahora? ¿Cómo lo saludo? No hemos hablado una mierda de esto. Es como que pasó y las cosas siguieron su curso después. –mira a la única persona que se lo ha dicho y entrecierra los ojos. –¿Y si entra en pánico y su ansiedad lo traiciona? ¿Y si…?

–Yuu. Cálmate, coño. –ambas manos en los hombros. Un palmo de distancia entre ellos. –Es Asahi. ¿Realmente crees que se va a volver loco por esto? ¿Fue él el que te besó, no?

–Bueno, sí. ¿Pero qué pasa si se dio cuenta de que no le gustó? ¿O si está demasiado aterrado para hablarme?

–Calma. –los ojos de Saeko son enormes y muy muy cálidos. –Respira. Te va a agarrar un ataque. A ver… yo sólo estoy diciendo que habléis las cosas. –Nishinoya se aterra. –Pero no te lo estoy diciendo para que entres en pánico, hostia putísima.

–¿Cómo fue? ¿Entre Akiteru y tú? –pregunta, porque a lo mejor basarse en experiencias reales le sirve para desenmarañar ese universo extraño que son las relaciones de uno a uno. Saeko se pone la mano en la barbilla, sonriente.

–Después de lo de Tokio, a los pocos días me escribió para ver si quería ir a tomar una cerveza. –alza las cejas repetidas veces, y le arranca a Noya una risita nerviosa. –Pero eso es un código pre establecido de antemano. Como una regla social, ¿entiendes? Si invitas a alguien a por unas cervezas, tiene el significado implícito de que posiblemente te lo quieras llevar al huerto.

–Ya. Y ese huerto terminó siendo una ducha.

La mayor de los Tanaka se pone roja como un tomate y después empalidece, todo en el corto plazo de tres segundos.

–¿QUÉ? –la voz es aguda. Alza la vista al techo, poniéndose en pie y a voz en grito se dirige a la puerta del pasillo. –¡Qué coño, Ryu, yo no me meto en tu vida privada! –Tanaka responde algo desde la otra punta de la casa, cosa incomprensible para Nishinoya e irritante para Saeko. –¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que la única persona con la que has podido mojar el churro viva en la frontera con el Inframundo, desgraciado! –portazo. –Niñato de mierda; que como no tiene viva propia va y ventila la mía.

–Bueno, es que resultó ser una experiencia traumática para él también. –interviene Nishinoya, que Tanaka estará hecho un imbécil o lo que sea pero no merece que le desplume el pescuezo a sus espaldas.

–Te aseguro que Akiteru en pelotas es la cosa menos traumatizante que podríais ver en vuestras cortas vidas.

–Nooooooo. –Noya finge taparse los ojos. –Mi censuraaaaa. Auxiliooooo.

–Bueno, todo depende de las circunstancias, ¿no?

Circunstancias. Le cae la ficha. No puede hablar con Asahi al respecto en los vestuarios o en la calle o en esos lugares de origen común. Saca el teléfono y, después de tipear rápidamente, se concreta una próxima reunión.

* * *

Día dos consecutivo en las gradas. Nishinoya está convencido de que ha venido a la hora donde no hay nadie entrenando, pero se sorprende al ver a Mendu corretear dentro de la cancha. Sola. Balón en mano. Mira excesivamente la pelota, observando sus dedos cerrarse cuando la hace picar. Un par de veces el rebote se va a la chucha y tiene que parar. Noya no puede creer lo desastrosa que es. A pesar de apenas rozar el metro cincuenta y tres, el poco dominio de su cuerpo que arrastra le pone los pelos de punta. Cero coordinación. Torpe como ella sola. Se tropieza con sus propios pies.

Un poco entiende a Lozar. Que no sabe cómo hacer para que una persona quien no ha nacido con las facultades necesarias para poder llevar adelante su propio cuerpo pueda coordinar un pase.

Mendu apunta al arco y tira, pero el ángulo es el incorrecto y la pelota choca contra el palo superior de la portería, saliendo disparada hacia la cara de Nishinoya. Experto en reflejos. Detiene la pelota, atrapándola con la mano antes de que le toque el rostro. La alza, sonriente, hacia Mendu.

– _Nice… nice receive._ –dice ella, con la voz tomada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nishinoya baja por la escalerita a la velocidad de un rayo. Podría lanzársela, pero Mendu no la atraparía. Se iría por el costado de la cancha y su moral descendería diez pisos. Así que en lugar de eso, se para frente a la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda de menor estatura que él y le extiende el balón. Agarrado por dedos temblorosos. Con un rostro lleno de lunares que se está aguantando el llanto. Abre la boca para decirle algo, pero ella alza la vista surcada por tormenta.

–¿Por qué no soy capaz? –dice, y Nishinoya se queda en blanco y sin palabras en la boca por primera vez desde que Asahi le besó. –¿Por qué… por qué soy la peor del equipo? ¿Y es tan obvio?

–¿No entraste a jugar hace cinco semanas? –pregunta él, pasando el peso de un pie al otro.

–Pero entré a este equipo porque quería divertirme. Porque quería sentir la emoción de estar en la cancha y la necesidad de marcar un gol. Para jugar partidos. Para estar bien… –Mendu aprieta las manos con las que sostiene la pelota. –para disfrutarlo. No para que Lozar detenga el entrenamiento jugada sí jugada no porque soy un desastre. Ni para morirme de la vergüenza.

Y dos lágrimas le surcan el rostro mientras se muerde el labio. Pero no agacha los ojos. Nishinoya ve en Mendu a un Yamaguchi más entusiasta, a un Hinata más inseguro. Ve a alguien poniendo todo lo que puede para ganarse un lugar que no sea una porquería.

* * *

Asahi ha aprendido a hacerse cargo de muchas cosas del hogar cuando su abuela entró en sincronía con la artritis. Ya es costumbre para él hacer la cena, dejar que ella se acueste y poner algún anime de los que ha visto ochenta veces y media mientras come, porque su ansiedad es la primera en llamar a la puerta cuando tiene que ver cosas nuevas. La interrupción de su rutina le balancea el coco, y por más que esté mentalmente preparado para que alguien viniese después de que le envió un mensaje casi desesperado, el sonido del timbre lo hace saltar.

No sabe cómo reaccionar. Primero, porque la presencia de Nishinoya en su portal es, cuanto menos, arrolladora. Segundo, porque aunque son las ocho de la noche, su abuela está dormidísima. Y tercero, porque Noya está temblando todo lo que da. Como una hoja de papel. El cuello al viento. El mechón más corto y más brillante.

–Nishinoya. –dice, porque no sabe qué hacer. El enano pone las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

–¿Puedo pasar?

A pesar de que se toma la molestia de preguntar, prácticamente se pasa por el culo la respuesta de Asahi de que su abuela está durmiendo y que por favor no haga mucho alboroto. Se saca las zapatillas arrancándoselas cada una con el pie contrario y, sin quitarse la chaqueta, se pone las de andar por casa de Asahi. Que le quedan enormes. Asahi cierra la puerta delantera todo lo despacio que puede.

Le quiere pegar. Lo ve saltar a la pequeña estufa, extendiendo las manos. El muy imbécil, exponiéndose a una helada por venir a su casa. A hacer qué.

–¿De verdad te quieres pescar una recaída? –inquiere, tomándolo por los hombros. Nishinoya pega su cabeza contra el pecho de Asahi. Todo dudas. Todo mejilla clavándosele en la sudadera roja.

–Estoy a punto de soltarte algo gordo, ¿está bien?–le dice, los labios llenos de manteca de cacao y algo rotos por el frío. – He estado pensando que a lo mejor nos gustamos.

–Bueno, sí. La gente que se gusta se besa. –responde. Le arde el alma porque es la primera vez que lo dice. Porque soltarlo fuera de su cabeza o de las charlas con Sugawara lo hace mucho más real. _Nos hemos dado el lote._

–No te pongas en irónico. –Nishinoya cierra los ojos. Agarrando las manos de Asahi sobre sus hombros. Están heladas. Asahi repasa mentalmente el contorno de su mandíbula. De sus dedos fríos haciéndole mella en las falanges velludas. –Esto me ha estado partiendo el coco desde que volvimos. Me voy a terminar volviendo loco.

Se marea cuando lo golpea el significado implícito de esa frase. Que ha estado pensando en él. En Asahi. Y en el alucinante beso que se han dado. Se sorprende del hecho de que, por más que se conocen hace tiempo, Nishinoya puede volarle los sesos sin tocarlo o soltando menos de diez palabras con doble sentido. De que posiblemente quiera lo mismo que él y que tal vez lo necesite tanto como él. Es demasiado cobarde para preguntárselo, pero Asahi sabe que, en esos instantes, la cuota de valentía se le ha acabado.

–Yo también.

Noya abre los ojos de par en par y le sonríe todo lo que le da la cara. Asahi trastabilla mentalmente. Él ha visto cómo las chicas lo miran. Cómo Oikawa, el conocido como el más guapo de la prefectura, queda relegado a las sombras cuando Nishinoya ataja un buen remate o cuando sale del vestuario en paños menores. El muy imbécil no se da cuenta. Firmemente convencido de que nadie querría salir con él porque es tan estúpido que, apenas tiene una oportunidad, aprieta el acelerador a fondo. Y las espanta.

Han pasado tres días. Tres días en los que Nishinoya se ha estado trepando por las paredes y correteando por todo el vestuario. Conteniéndose. Porque Asahi está seguro de que es totalmente capaz de agarrarle la cara en medio del entrenamiento y comerle toda la boca. Sin importarle. Así, sin censura. Pero ha decidido mantenerse en la retaguardia y no saltarle al cuello. Noya es luz y calor, tempestad y tormenta, ventarrón y tornado. Está hecho de energía y su tren de pensamiento va a mil por hora. Que se contenga, que dé un paso atrás, es lo más parecido que puede hacer a apretar el freno.

Será que le toca a él actuar.

Inclina la cabeza para clavarle un picotazo en los labios. Apenas un aleteo de mariposa, pero es suficiente para que Noya sonría más y lo arrastre al sofá. Se le sube encima, de la misma forma que se le sentó en el karaoke, y le abraza por los hombros antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Se pregunta qué diría su abuela si baja la escalera y lo ve besando a Nishinoya, un beso que no tiene nada que ver con las ganas de conocerse las bocas que tuvieron el domingo. Decide que no le importa. Que ha arriesgado mucho para tenerlo ahí, al alcance de la mano, y no va a dejar que alguien con un pensamiento arcaico del año de la pera le arruine lo que ha construido.

La sorpresa lo ataca cuando Nishinoya lo suelta y le da un abrazo. Rodeándolo. Está hecho de polvo de estrellas.

–No quiero que por ir acelerados nos golpeemos contra una pared. –le dice, y Asahi aprieta el abrazo porque Noya es como un pajarito que puede escapar volando en cualquier momento. –Y posiblemente esto suene a fanfic imbécil de secundaria, pero me va a costar un huevo y medio bajar el ritmo. Ir a tus prisas.

–Podemos ir a cualquier prisa. –Asahi le pasa las manos por el cuello venoso y frágil, y se maravilla ante lo mucho que saltan sus huesos del escote sobre la piel. –Podemos ir a mil kilómetros por hora o a pasitos de caracol. Pero vayamos.

–Juntos.

–Así es.

Le suena a promesa.

* * *

La propuesta le parece desternillante. Alejada.

–¿Qué le dé clases yo? –pregunta, la mano sobre la cabeza de Nishinoya. Los labios rotos por el frío. La nariz roja.

–Porfa, porfa. –le ruega, enterrándole la cabeza en el abdomen. –Es que cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar pensar en Yamaguchi. Y quise explicarle, juro que quise, porque soy muy consiente de todo lo que hace mal, pero no me salió.

–Porque tú explicas con onomatopeyas. –se aguanta el golpe en el brazo que Nishinoya le clava. Acostado sobre sus muslos y las piernas en el otro extremo del sofá, con la estufa eléctrica apuntando hacia ellos. Son las once de la noche, y ninguno de los dos tiene sueño. –¡Pero si es cierto, qué te haces el ofendido!

–Nah, no me ofendí. –la boca le busca la suya y vuelve a caer sobre las piernas de Asahi. Así, de golpe y porrazo.

–Noya, cogerle el tranquillo a alguien que no conozco, para explicarle de un deporte que no practico, se me hace una tarea un poquito imposible de realizar.

–El problema no es el balonmano. –Nishinoya explica con las manos y gesticulando a lo loco. –Si no que Mendu no es consciente de su propio cuerpo. Mide menos que yo pero cuando va corriendo se olvida que tiene manos o a veces se tropieza con sus propios pies. –Asahi suelta una risita. –De verdad, de verdad es doloroso de ver.

–Pero a ver, ¿por qué yo? –se pasa la mano con la que no le está haciendo caricias por la cabeza. –Seguro Daich…

–Porque eres la única persona con la que no va a pasar vergüenza. –le responde Noya, muy serio. Un baldazo de sinceridad a la cara. –Porque no sé si te hicieron con ositos de peluche o que pollas, Asahi, pero apenas cruzas dos palabras con alguien, les generas confianza. Cuando pasan la barrera de que prejuzgarte porque eres un delincuente, pero Mendu no va a hacer eso.

–Siempre traes a colación el temita. –pellizco en la naricita. –No me voy a cortar el pelo ni tampoco me afeitaré. Me gusta así.

–Y a mí.

Su expresión pilórica cambia súbitamente.

–¿Todo bien? –Noya se pone la mano sobre la frente.

–¿Tú crees que van a llamarnos de la Selección? –la voz con el deje de esperanza es tan transparente que Asahi se pregunta si Nishinoya se ha dado cuenta de lo ilusionado que está. Se encoge de hombros.

–Honestamente, no hice el mejor trabajo allí. –dedos sobre la coronilla. –Estaba un poquito preocupado por ti.

–Aw, te preocupas por mí. –la voz en falsete. Imbécil.

–A mí me hace ilusión. –le dice, ignorando el deje de burla con el que se ha manifestado Noya. –Pero no estoy seguro de si podría dedicarle el tiempo que merece algo así. Además de que tendré que ir a la Universidad, y quizás…

–¿Qué quieres estudiar? –Nishinoya interrumpe. Típico, no termina una idea y ya está saltando a la otra.

–Honestamente, no lo sé. Quisiera estudiar algo que tenga que ver con… vale, te vas a reír.

–¡No, no! –Noya le saca las manos del rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo. –¡Ahora me lo dices!

–¡Pero es que no puedo decirlo sin que parezca que soy un snob!

–Eres un snob. –repone Nishinoya, y Asahi siente como la vergüenza le juega una carrera en la cara. –Un entendido del vóley y la literatura inglesa.

–¿Me lo dices tú, snob de la filosofía? No, espera –forcejea con las manos abiertas de Noya. Le acerca la cara a la nariz con toda la socarronería del mundo, _el muy cabrón, que aunque tenga las manos inmovilizadas aún encuentra maneras para volarme el coco hasta Catamarca_. –ni siquiera eres snob completo, si no has leído los libros.

–¡Lo dice quien anda de aquí para allá con una camiseta de una serie que no vio!

–¡Y sí me la regalaste tú, como no voy a usarla!

El forcejeo se detiene. Los ojos de Nishinoya abiertos como platos. La mano atrapada entre las de Asahi y el torso semi incorporado y a menos de un palmo de distancia.

Lo siguiente pasa muy rápido como para procesarlo. Antes de que se dé cuenta tiene a Nishinoya sentado a horcajadas sobre él y su boca a centímetros. Mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa come mierda, digna del gato Cheshire y de todos los personajes pillos del universo. Así, con la nariz roja y pelada por la fiebre, los ojos vidriosos y el cabello aplastado de un lado, así y todo…

 _Es guapo._

No es la primera vez que lo piensa. Pero sí es la primera vez que lo asimila. Que Nishinoya no sólo es encantador, adorable y un montón de apelativos que uno asocia a la primera infancia de buenas a primeras. Noya es todo eso y algo más. Hay algo en la forma que entrecierra los ojos antes de estampar la boca contra la suya, un click, una chispa de picardía en su nariz recta y en sus pómulos altos. El grito risueño, lleno de ilusión, acompañado de la voz ronca. Las piernas hechas de mondadientes, los dedos de mocoso de primaria. La mandíbula cincelada en mármol blanco, con los huesos y las articulaciones flotando entre piel y carne. La nuez de Adán sobresaliéndole en medio del cuello. Los lunares, que Asahi ha ido descubriendo en los vestuarios, en las vacaciones de verano y en los estúpidos momentos que puede mirarlo sin morirse del remordimiento. Sabe que tiene uno, marrón oscuro, grande y acompañado de una constelación que lo resguarda, en la parte baja de la espalda.

Se pregunta si la seguilla de lunares sigue bajo el cinturón de tachas.

Al culo de Nishinoya, el cual tiene fichadísimo.

Beso corto, medido. Apenas un soplo sobre los labios. Le libera las manos y las clava en la cintura; porque Asahi sólo ha besado a dos chicos y, de los dos, el que tiene la talla perfecta para encajársele entre los dedos es él. Los dedos de Nishinoya lo agarran de la nuca.

–¿Así que la usas sólo porque te la regalé yo? –el aliento a té contra la boca. No se ha separado casi nada, porque Asahi todavía puede sentir el murmullo de la nariz de Noya contra su mejilla. –Qué vergüenza; tendría que hacerme una lista de las únicas dos o tres series que has visto para poder regalarte merchandinsing decente.

–Ah, si me conoces tanto –beso. –no hace falta que te diga cuáles son. –beso.

– _Voltron, Over the garden Wall_ y _Please like me._

–No, no es cierto. Ahora tienes que apuntar _Devilman Crybaby_.

–No me jodas.

El sofá a su espalda, y Noya a contraluz por la vibración naranja que emite la estufa eléctrica.

Como coño sigue poniéndole la piel de gallina después de casi dos años enamorado de él, no lo sabe.

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!**

 _¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_

 _-dicho sea de paso, no sé cuando será-_


End file.
